


Знак дракона

by tatianatiana



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история простого мальчика из холда, который однажды отправляется в путь, чтобы найти своего отца</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн основной трилогии.  
> Все персонажи, вступающие в сексуальные отношения, являются совершеннолетними по законам планеты Перн.
> 
> Текст написан на Фандомную битву для команды Dragonriders of Pern 2014
> 
> Начало истории Б'лера и Т'мира тут:http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039681
> 
> Бета Owl08

Начало истории Б'лера и Т'мира тут:

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039681>

 

Риан проснулся засветло. Казалось, он закрыл глаза только на минуту, и влажные дорожки от слез не просохли на щеках.

Тяжело потерять мать, даже если ты уже не ребенок. Особенно если это случилось в одночасье – еще неделю назад мать весело напевала на кухне, готовя еду для Риана и его младших сестренок, а нынче ее исхудавшее, изможденное лихорадкой тело лежит на кровати в спальне, убранное и готовое к погребению.

Отчим, несмотря на свою прижимистость, ни слова не возразил, когда служанки обрядили его супругу в самое лучшее платье, за которое он отдал целых три марки на весенней ярмарке. Может, и вправду любил жену покойного брата, которую взял с малолетним сыном и ни разу не попрекнул за то, что вместо желанного наследника принесла ему трех дочерей.

Утро выдалось хмурым, точно погода вместе со всеми оплакивала хозяйку холда. Риан не удивился, будь это действительно так – его мать все любили, хоть она зачастую была строга и требовательна. Именно благодаря ее стараниям в их мелком и небогатом холде царил идеальный порядок, и даже в неудачные годы никто не голодал. Это понимали все, начиная от Брандта, ее второго супруга и хозяина холда, до последнего мальчишки с кухни.

Младшие из сводных сестер Риана остались дома со служанкой – кажется, они еще не осознали свою потерю и спокойно возились с куклами возле пылающего очага. Старшая, которой недавно сравнялось четырнадцать оборотов, негромко всхлипывала, стоя рядом с ним, и время от времени утирала лицо и распухший нос краем рукава.

Церемония закончилась быстро – моросящий дождь и холодный ветер не располагали к длительным надгробным речам. Несколько зажиточных соседей были приглашены в холд выпить по кружке вина, и Риан потихоньку ускользнул к себе – у него не было сил изображать гостеприимного хозяина, а тем более отвечать на слова сочувствия. Впрочем, гости засиделись недолго, Брандт был скуповат и не стал обносить их выпивкой во второй раз. Он бы и вовсе не звал никого, но пришлось соблюсти приличия.

Вскоре после ухода гостей Риан услышал, как снова хлопнула дверь. Брандт не отличался особой чуткостью, но Риан не ожидал, что тот уйдет из дома, едва похоронив жену, да еще в такую погоду. Должно быть, у него и вправду были срочные дела, в которые он не захотел никого посвящать. Впрочем, особым доверием отчима Риан никогда не пользовался.

Риан повозился немного с сестренками, потом помог служанке накормить их и уложить спать. Обычно этим занималась мать, поэтому они раскапризничались, точно понимали, что с этого дня вся их жизнь переменится, и вряд ли к лучшему.

Когда малышня наконец-то угомонилась, Риан отправился к себе, едва не падая с ног от усталости. Единственным его желанием было поскорее добраться до кровати, поэтому он постарался спуститься по лестнице тихо-тихо, чтобы ни одна ступенька не скрипнула. Брандт был незлым человеком, но во хмелю становился резок и придирчив, поэтому в такие минуты дети даже при жизни матери старались держаться от него подальше. Риан уже взялся за ручку двери, когда услышал:

\- Риан, где ты, бездельник!

Риан благоразумно решил не перечить нетрезвому дядюшке-отчиму и поспешил в кухню.

Брандт сидел, грузно опираясь локтями на стол, судя по его покрасневшему лицу и мутному взгляду, бездумно перескакивавшему с одного предмета на другой, он набрался куда больше, чем обычно.

\- Откуда взялись эти уродливые подсвечники? – недовольно спросил он.

\- Кажется, это свадебный подарок кого-то из ваших родственников, – заметил Риан.

\- Ну и мерзость… В доме полно никому не нужного хлама. Пора мне навести порядок, выбросить все лишнее…Ты – собирай свои вещи. Не стану я и дальше терпеть в своём доме чужое отродье.

\- Моя мать много лет была здесь хозяйкой, – возмутился Риан. – А отец…

\- Вот уж нет! – перебил его Брандт. – Мой брат взял твою мать с чужим пирожком в духовке, и я из уважения к его доброй памяти терпел тебя в своем доме. Но теперь ты уже в совершенных летах, так что позаботься о себе сам. Мне хватит хлопот с дочерями. Можешь переночевать здесь, а поутру отправляйся вниз по реке, у излучины есть небольшой холд, хозяин откармливает скотину и летом ему всегда нужны рабочие руки. Я ему задолжал, так что будешь работать за еду и крышу над головой, а к осени можешь двигать куда захочешь, мир велик.

Это философское умозаключение окончательно истощило силы Брандта, он опустил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. Провожаемый его раскатистым храпом, Риан побрел в свою комнату. Он был в полной растерянности.

Выходит, Брандт ему не дядя, а смутно припоминавшийся мрачный мужчина с окладистой рыжей бородой – не отец, а чужой человек, из милости приютивший его в своем доме. И теперь у отчима есть все шансы избавиться от Риана – сестер никто не станет слушать, а слуги, хоть он всегда с ними ладил, не осмелятся подать голос в его защиту.

Утром Риан думал о том, что его жизнь больше никогда не будет прежней, но никак не ожидал, что его просто-напросто выбросят вон, в незнакомый, враждебный мир, где у него нет ни одной родной души. Или все-таки есть?..

Риан запустил руку в прореху матраса и порылся в соломе. Достал небольшой сверток и бережно размотал тряпицу. Не то чтобы он опасался воров в доме, но шустрые сестренки тащили все, что блестит.

Внутри свертка лежал небольшой круглый медальон, размером с монету, изображавший дракона, ухватившегося зубами за собственный хвост. Глаз ему заменял прозрачный камушек изумрудно-зеленого цвета. Очень тонкая работа – виден каждый коготок, каждая складочка на драконьей шкуре. Морда была особенно выразительной, зверь точно усмехался, играя с кончиком собственного хвоста. В детстве Риану часто казалось, что зверь вот-вот лукаво подмигнет ему блестящим зеленым глазом.

Медальон мать отдала Риану, когда он был совсем маленьким, и наказала беречь. Что его нельзя никому показывать, она не говорила, но Риан почему-то понял это сам, и как ни велик был соблазн похвастаться такой красивой вещью, все эти годы хранил тайну.

Ему вдруг вспомнилось материно «единственная память о твоем отце» – и это в доме, где ее первый муж прожил всю жизнь! Теперь Риану стало понятно, что она имела в виду его настоящего отца.

Риан вытащил из-под кровати котомку, с которой обычно отправлялся на ярмарку за покупками или по другим поручениям Брандта. В особый потайной кармашек припрятал три монеты по полмарки, которые заработал в прошлом году, когда Лорд из долины устраивал Встречу и нанял помощников из окрестных холдов. Уложил одеяло, рубаху и вторую пару штанов – все свои нехитрые пожитки. Брандт строго следил, чтобы мать не тратилась на лишнюю одежду для него – говорил, что мальчишка все равно испачкает ее или разорвет, а нет, так вырастет.

Медальон Риан сунул было в карман, но забеспокоился – а ну как обронит случайно в дороге. Покрутив знакомую до последней черточки вещицу в руке, он вдруг сообразил, зачем неизвестный мастер закрутил колечком кончик драконьего хвоста – в самый раз, чтобы продеть шнурок и носить на шее.

Риан сразу решил, что не пойдет на ферму, куда его послал Брандт. Быть сезонным работником означало остаться на зиму без крыши над головой. Нечего сказать, завидное предложение, учитывая, что из-за долгов отчима он даже денег за лето не получит!

Лучшее, что он может сделать – это исполнить желание своей матери. Она не отдала бы ему этот медальон, если бы не хотела, чтобы Риан узнал правду и попытался отыскать отца. Возможно, тот не особо обрадуется приблудному отпрыску, учитывая, что за столько лет он ни разу не поинтересовался его судьбой. И все же попытаться стоило.

Но как отыскать человека, если не знаешь ни имени, ни места, где он живет? Единственным ключом был медальон. Мать не раз упоминала, что выросла в холде Зеленого ручья, что в Айгене. Возможно, отец был всадником, раз носил знак с драконом. Дело за малым: найти способ попасть в Вейр и расспросить всадников – не узнает ли кто-нибудь хитрого золотого дракончика…

За свою жизнь Риан не выезжал дальше ярмарки в соседнем Холде, и его представление о географии Перна было довольно скудными.

Родной холд Риана был слишком маленьким, чтобы позволить себе собственного арфиста, а гонять скакуна туда-сюда, чтобы мальчишка, которому предстоит всю жизнь прожить на ферме, мог обучаться тому, что ему никогда не пригодится, Брандту и в голову бы не пришло. Заезжих арфистов, которые по заданию Цеха регулярно объезжали малые холды, Брандт встречал неприветливо – уж если кормить лишний рот, то работника, который принесет пользу, а не того, кто развлекает детей и женщин глупыми историями, – так что и они надолго не задерживались.

Лишь благодаря матери, которая непонятным образом ухитрялась выкроить время посреди хлопот хозяйки холда, Риан затвердил обязательные учебные баллады и научился кое-как читать и писать, и на этом его образование сочли законченным. Но названия Главных Холдов и защищающих их Вейров он знал наизусть еще в раннем детстве. Айген защищает Вейр Иста, расположенный на острове близ побережья.

На старой карте, висевшей на стене холда, изображались только ближайшие окрестности: Главный Холд, несколько мелких холдов и поселений вокруг него. Мир, хоть сколько-нибудь знакомый Риану, заканчивался примерно в дне пути от родного дома.

Его план был прост: добраться до Холда, потом выйти на проезжую дорогу, которой пользуются караваны торговцев, и двинуться по ней на восток. Потом ему предстояло пересечь пролив и попасть на остров, имя которого носит Вейр. Хватит ли полутора марок на проезд, Риан не знал и решил понадеяться на счастливый случай. О жизни в Вейре Риан знал немного, но, будучи сыном фермера, здраво предполагал, что несколько десятков здоровых мужчин с хорошим аппетитом, не говоря уже об их драконах, нуждаются в регулярных поставках провианта – как известно, всадники не ведут хозяйство. Из этого следовало, что в Вейр регулярно поступает продовольствие с материка, а значит, найти идущее на остров судно не составит труда. Таким образом, предстоящее путешествие в воображении Риана все больше превращалось из опасной авантюры в приятную и интересную прогулку.

Сборы не заняли много времени. К счастью, весть о его новом положении еще не распространилась среди прислуги, и сонная служанка без лишних вопросов выдала ему краюху свежевыпеченного хлеба, полголовки сыру и солидный кусок копченого окорока.

Улучив момент, когда та упаковывала припасы, Риан незаметно стянул со стола один из кухонных ножей – в дороге пригодится.

Уходить он решил не прощаясь – сестренки наверняка поднимут рев, тогда уж точно не улизнешь незамеченным, а больше по нему никто не станет скучать. Разве что его давнишний приятель Кори, с которым Риан вырос вместе. Пока Риан рассуждал, стоит ли сделать крюк до деревни и проститься с другом, тот неожиданно нарисовался у дверей.

\- Привет, – Кори, кажется, совсем не удивился, увидев его в столь ранний час выходящим из ворот родного холда с котомкой на плечах. – Уже уходишь?

\- Решил не тянуть с… – Риан вдруг спохватился. – Подожди, а ты откуда знаешь?

\- Слышал кое-что, – Кори уставился в землю, как делал всегда, когда его уличали в каком-нибудь неблаговидном поступке. – Брандт приходил к нам вчера. Сказал, ему нужна хозяйка в дом, моя сестра согласилась.

\- Вот дрянь! Мою мать только что похоронили!

\- Твою мать уже не вернешь, а мы, сам знаешь, небогаты. К тому же Брандт пообещал, что если моя сестра так и не родит ему сына, он отдаст мне в жены свою старшую дочь и оставит холд нам. И он не против, чтобы я переехал уже сейчас, помогал сестре по хозяйству.

Кори снова уставился в землю.

\- Я бы не додумался до такого… Мы же с тобой друзья. Это все Лора…

\- Не мямли и объясни толком, – потребовал Риан, потеряв терпение.

\- Она согласилась при условии, что Брандт выставит тебя из холда, чтобы ты не мог претендовать на наследство. Сам понимаешь, если уж выходить за старика с дурным характером, так не за даром.

\- Понятно. Ваша семья получит холд, а я должен проваливать. А я-то думал, что за муха укусила дядюшку. Ну, спасибо, друг.

\- Ну, ты понимаешь, Лора… А родители всегда на ее стороне, так с самого детства…

Риан отодвинул Кори с дороги и зашагал по тропинке прочь. Ему даже оглядываться не хотелось – зачем, если теперь у него нет ни дома, ни семьи, ни друга.

\- Рано радуетесь, прежде чем вы получите холд, Брандт погоняет вас в хвост и в гриву, – бормотал он в такт шагам. – Даже сердиться на вас не стану, впору посочувствовать…

Как оказалось, путешествие в одиночку с тяжелым мешком за плечами очень быстро перестает напоминать прогулку для собственного удовольствия. Солнце поднималось все выше и вскоре стало ощутимо припекать. Риану никогда еще не приходилось столько времени идти пешком – на ярмарку они всегда ездили на запряженной скакунами телеге.

В куртке было жарко, но когда он ее снял, лямки вещмешка больно врезались в плечи. Ботинки стали казаться слишком тяжелыми и неуклюжими, вдобавок натирали ноги. Риан решил снять их и пойти босиком, но, как оказалось, ровная и гладкая на вид дорожка то и дело подсовывает под босые ноги путника то острый камушек, то колючую ветку.

Вскоре вдоль дороги зазмеилась небольшая речушка, и усталый Риан не смог противиться соблазну: запихнул мешок поглубже в кусты, сбросил одежду и нагишом запрыгнул в воду.

Купание освежило, но и пробудило аппетит. Усевшись в тени, Риан отрезал толстый ломоть солонины и оторвал горбушку от хлеба. Потом допил воду из фляги, наказав себе при первом удобном случае возобновить запас – мать с детства вбивала в голову ему и сестренкам, что легко подхватить брюшную хворь, если выпить затхлой или нечистой воды. От жары и еды его разморило, и Риан прилег под кустом, накрывшись рубашкой – буквально на минуточку… Когда он проснулся, солнце уже клонилось к закату, и Риан торопливо поднялся, ругая себя за легкомыслие – если он к ночи не дойдет до какого-нибудь поселения, где можно попроситься переночевать в сарае или в хлеву, ему придется провести ночь под открытым небом.

Стемнело скорее, чем он ожидал – похоже, что он проспал куда дольше, чем думал, утомленный ранним подъёмом и долгой ходьбой. Однако вскоре Риан приободрился – ночная прохлада освежала слегка обгоревшую на солнце кожу. Дорога была достаточно широка и хорошо видна даже в полумраке, так что он не боялся заплутать и решил восполнить свое дневное безделье тем, что будет шагать, пока не стемнеет окончательно.

Постепенно тьма сгущалась, и Риану становилось все более не по себе. В каждом придорожном кусте ему виделся силуэт разбойника или приготовившегося к прыжку хищного зверя. Малейший шорох или хруст ветки под ногами заставлял вздрагивать и покрываться мурашками. Но остановиться было еще страшнее, и он продолжал двигаться вперед, уговаривая себя, что разбойников вряд ли заинтересует одиноко бредущий мальчишка в поношенной одежде, а хищников крупнее вейрий в их краях отродясь не видывали…

Именно в тот момент, когда он почти что убедил себя в этом, из густых зарослей на него глянули два горящих глаза. Риан оцепенел от испуга.

Внезапно огоньки засветились ярче – оказалось, это не горящие глаза неведомого чудовища, а два больших костра. В ночной тишине раздались голоса. Похоже, дурных намерений у этих людей не было, раз они ни от кого не таились – любой путник услышал бы их за много длин дракона.

Риан мигом позабыл свои намерения путешествовать в одиночку и ни у кого не просить помощи, слишком он натерпелся – сначала от скуки, потом от страха.  
Обойдя заросли кустарника, Риан оказался на большой поляне. Несколько повозок, тяжелых и добротных, с окованными железом крышами, стояли на краю, возле них Риан разглядел силуэты человеческих фигур, голоса доносились именно оттуда. Тягловые скакуны – под стать повозкам, мощные и слегка неповоротливые, – паслись неподалеку.

В центре поляны под большим котлом, потемневшим от копоти, ровно горел огонь.  
Второй костер, поменьше и повыше, грел широкое дно походного чайника размером с хорошее ведро.

У костра хлопотала женщина в мужских штанах и заломленной на затылок шляпе. Заметив Риана, она как бы невзначай потянулась к тяжелой палке, которой до того помешивала угли в костре. Голоса возле повозок смолкли.

\- Доброго вечера, – вежливо сказал Риан, медленно подходя к костру, чтобы женщина могла как следует его разглядеть.

\- И тебе доброго вечера, малыш, – голос у женщины был грубоват, но звучал приветливо. – Почему ты бродишь тут так поздно, уж не заблудился ли?

Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Риан порадовался, что уродился невысоким и выглядел младше своих лет. Вышедшего из темноты незнакомого взрослого парня наверняка приняли бы не так радушно.

\- Я иду в Холд, хочу поспрашивать там насчет работы, – сказал Риан.

\- Садись к огню и погрейся, – предложила женщина. – Меня зовут Ллин, а возле повозки – мой муж и сыновья. Наш караван идет на юг, везет семена и кой-какие инструменты для тамошних холдеров. Хотим успеть к ярмарке, так что постараемся не мешкать в пути. Можешь отправиться с нами, доберешься куда быстрее, чем пешком.

\- Спасибо, моя госпожа, – сказал Риан, принимая из рук Ллин миску с кашей.

\- Какая из меня госпожа, – усмехнулась женщина. – Я уж и не помню, когда в последний раз надевала юбку.

\- А чего тут помнить, на Встрече в Руате, – сказал старший из подошедших к костру мужчин.

\- И так отплясывала – как только подол не оторвался, – добавил другой мужчина, много моложе, но очень похожий на него. И тут же схлопотал от Ллин шутливый подзатыльник.

\- Меня зовут Арвен, я муж этой прекрасной женщины, а эти трое молодцов – мои сыновья. Наш клан вот уже сотню оборотов перевозит товары по всему Перну. Семейное дело.

Риан проглотил ложку обжигающе-горячей, но очень вкусной каши и понимающе кивнул. В его краях это было обычным явлением – люди занимались тем, что делали их отцы, а до этого деды и прадеды. Мало кому удавалось резко переменить свою жизнь, да большинству это и в голову не приходило. Исключением были разве что те, кого забирали в Вейры.

Припомнив о всадниках, Риан не смог сдержать своего любопытства и спросил:

\- А почему ваши повозки обиты железом, ведь скакунам из-за этого намного тяжелее их тащить?

\- И чему только учат нынешних детей, – покачал головой Арвен. – Запомни, мальчик, только камень и металл могут защитить от Нитей. Никакому, даже самому толстому дереву это не под силу.

\- Но разве драконы не сжигают Нити еще до того, как они долетят до земли?

\- Только там, где есть строевой лес или поля с посевами. Всадники не станут жечь Нити над бесплодными и незаселенными землями, а торговцам приходится бывать в таких местах, где нет ни души, вокруг только камень и песок. Конечно, мы стараемся избегать Нитей – Всадники передают в Цех Торговцев графики Падений, но в дороге всякое может случиться. Мы не рискуем понапрасну товаром и скакунами, не говоря уже о людях.

\- Ты совсем перепугал мальчика, Арвен, – вмешалась Ллин. – Не бойся, в ближайшую семидневку Падений в здешних краях не будет, а за это время мы всяко доберемся до Холда.

\- Тамошний Лорд хороший человек, всегда платит честную цену за товар. Если повезет, и он даст тебе работу, заплатит по совести. Помню, в прошлом году…

\- Завтра расскажешь, Арвен, – Ллин забрала у Риана как-то незаметно опустевшую миску. – Отведи его к повозкам, не то он уснет прямо тут, на голой земле.

Риан полусонно улыбнулся. Ему нравились эти люди и ощущение того, что он наконец-то в безопасности и не один.

Ночь Риан провел в одной из повозок, больше похожей на телегу с крышей, набитую сеном. Как он узнал впоследствии, это был запас еды для скакунов на тот случай, когда приходилось проезжать через пустынные и каменистые места, где не было травы для выпаса. При необходимости с телеги можно было быстро снять обитый железом навес и загнать под него скакунов – стародавнее изобретение на случай неожиданного Падения.

Риан ничуть не обиделся, что его не позвали спать в фургон, где жила семья. В конце концов, он еще ничем не заслужил доверия этих людей.

Разбудило его мерное покачивание и скрип колес. Риан кое-как вытряхнул сено из-под рубашки, причесался пятерней в тщетных попытках придать себе приличный вид, и выполз из-под навеса. Повозкой управлял один из сыновей  
Ллин и Арвена, Шон, – он весело подмигнул и сунул ему ломоть свежевыпеченного хлеба и миску со слегка остывшей кашей.

Позавтракав, Риан забрал вожжи из рук Шона. Торговцы запрягали разом по четыре, или по шесть скакунов, попарно друг за другом, и управлять ими было непросто. Хорошо, что скакуны оказались довольно послушными – эта порода отличалось выносливостью и силой, а не умом и горячим нравом.

Когда фургон, которым правил Арвен, поравнялся с ними, тот одобрительно кивнул.

Риан твердо решил не быть нахлебником и отплатить своим попутчикам по мере сил, так что во время привала, не дожидаясь просьб, помог Шону распрячь скакунов и отвести их к водопою, а после собрал хворост для растопки и вместе с Ллин занялся костром.

Арвен и его сыновья не приставали к нему с расспросами, за что Риан был им благодарен, что касается Ллин, то ее женское любопытство очень скоро взяло верх над сдержанностью.

Обманывать добросердечную женщину не хотелось, поэтому Риан рассказал о себе правду. Не всю, конечно – кое-что он утаил, – а лишь то, что делало его историю вполне обычной.

Мать умерла от лихорадки, отца никогда не видел, отчим недолюбливает, а потому поспешил спровадить из дома – сколько Ллин слышала на дороге подобных историй! Однако по мере того, как они приближались к Холду, дело осложнялось.

Перед Рианом встал непростой выбор – расстаться со своими новыми друзьями в Холде и продолжать путь самостоятельно, или признаться в обмане и отправиться дальше с караваном. Постепенно Риан находил все больше доводов в пользу второго решения: так будет и быстрее, и безопасней, и к тому же, ему нравилась кочевая жизнь.

Каждый день видеть новых людей, незнакомые места и нигде не задерживаться подолгу, чтобы места и люди не успевали надоесть – разве это не приключение длиною в целую жизнь? А встречи у костра с такими же странниками, от которых вдоволь наслушаешься разных историй, смешных или страшных, интереснее любой книги? И эти долгие часы в пути, когда ни о чем не хочется думать, и точно растворяешься в высокой голубизне неба над головой…

Он даже всерьез подумывал, а не махнуть ли рукой на свой прежний план, пока не услышал случайно разговор между Арвеном и Ллин.

\- Хороший мальчишка этот Риан, – сказала Ллин, вороша угли в костре, чтобы прогорели как следует. – Работящий и услужливый. Нам не помешали бы еще одни руки.

\- Ты же помнишь, почему я не отпустил Шона в Цех Скотоводов, хотя, клянусь Первым Яйцом, я еще не видел мальчишки, который бы так ловко умел обращаться со скотиной чуть ли не с пеленок. Караван – семейное дело, чужаки нам ни к чему.

Не то чтобы Риан всерьез надеялся, что его примут в клан, но замечание Арвена его задело. Ему казалось, что они уже достаточно привыкли и привязались к нему, чтобы считать если не своим, то хотя бы не посторонним. Он даже всплакнул немного перед сном, как бы прощаясь со своей наивной мечтой обрести семью взамен той, которую потерял. И незаметно для себя уснул.

***  
Проснулся Риан необычным образом. Во время путешествия его будили привычные утренние звуки: голоса птиц, скрип колес и мерное покачивание или же звон посуды.

На этот раз его тоже разбудила песня, но голос был явно человеческий, и надо сказать, довольно приятный.

Однажды прихожу домой  
Не очень трезвый я –  
Дракона вижу во дворе  
У нашего плетня.  
Своей молоденькой жене  
Сказал с упреком я:  
«Зачем позвала ты гостей  
Раз дома нет меня?»  
Жена в ответ мне говорит:  
«Упился ты в конец!  
Там во дворе скакун стоит,  
Что нам привел отец!»  
Почти весь свет я обошел  
Везде я побывал  
Но чтоб скакун дышал огнем  
Нигде я не видал!

Прозвучала высокая трель – Риан никогда не слышал подобного инструмента, после чего слушатели разразились смехом и одобрительными возгласами. Песенка была известная, но в каждом холде и цехе ее пели по-разному, и всегда были рады посмеяться над незадачливым мужем. Между тем, невидимый певец затянул следующий куплет:

Вторую ночь пришел домой  
Не очень трезвый я.  
Глядь – куртка новая висит  
И сохнет у огня.  
Своей красавице жене  
С упреком я сказал:  
«Зачем к нам всадник прилетел,  
Его ж никто не звал!»  
Жена в ответ: «Бросай-ка пить,  
Ты словно бы в бреду!  
Там платье новое висит,  
На Встречу в нем пойду».  
Почти весь свет я обошел,  
Везде я побывал –  
Из кожи платья никогда  
Нигде я не видал!

Риана одолело любопытство. Он кое-как пригладил встрепанные вихры и высунулся наружу. Парень, по виду примерно одного возраста с Рианом, сидел на краю телеги, подвернув под себя ногу и покачивая другой в такт музыке. На плече у него пристроилась небольшая – длиной с локоть – крылатая зеленая ящерка. Приподнявшись на задние лапки, она мелодично посвистывала, дополняя нехитрую мелодию песни.

На третью ночь пришел домой  
Не очень трезвый я.  
Гляжу – в кровати кто-то спит,  
А с ним – жена моя.  
Своей голубушке-жене  
Сказал с упреком я:  
«Зачем чужой мужик лежит  
Где сплю обычно я?»  
«Разуй глаза! – жена кричит, –  
Одна у нас кровать.  
Сестра любимая гостит  
Осталась ночевать».  
Почти весь свет я обошел,  
Везде я побывал –  
Чтоб у девчонки был стояк  
Ни разу не видал!*

\- Ну ты даешь, парень! – Арвен захлопал руками по коленям. – Давно я так не смеялся. Надеюсь, ты не сам сочинил эту песенку, иначе твоим родителям стоило бы надрать тебе уши.

\- Пусть поймают сначала, – парень широко улыбнулся. – Так что, подвезете меня до ярмарки? Могу заплатить полмарки.

\- Караванщики не берут платы с попутчиков, – строго сказал Арвен. – Таковы традиции нашего Цеха с давних времен.

\- Будешь вместе с Рианом помогать по хозяйству, – добавила Ллин. – Вот и вся плата, какую мы с тебя возьмем – и не за проезд, а за то, что покормим тебя в дороге.

\- По рукам, хозяюшка, – сказал парень и почему-то весело подмигнул Риану.

Когда караван двинулся в путь, парень запрыгнул на повозку и улегся на сено рядом с Рианом. Ящерка сползла с плеча вниз и устроилась у хозяина на животе, свернувшись клубочком. Прищурившись, парень покосился на Риана:

\- Хочешь погладить?

Разумеется, Риан хотел – когда еще выпадет такая возможность.

Шкурка у файра оказалась гладкая и шелковистая, словно дорогая кожа. Ничего общего с грубой шершавой шкурой стража. Зеленая оказалась вовсе не против того, что ее гладит незнакомый человек – она смешно вытянула шею и потерлась головой о ладонь Риана.

\- Фейт, – сказал парень.

\- Что? – переспросил Риан.

\- Не «что», а «кто». Я.

\- Не слишком похоже на имя.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, другого у меня нет. А ящерку зовут Мэлл, сокращенно от Мэлоди.

Услышав свое имя, ящерка приветливо присвистнула, точно поздоровалась.

\- Впервые вижу настоящего файра, – признался Риан. – Откуда она у тебя?

\- Стащил яйцо у одного торговца с юга. Собирался продать, да не успел – оно проклюнулось прямо у меня за пазухой.

\- Стащил – то есть украл? – уточнил Риан.

\- Вроде того. Вообще-то я стараюсь не воровать, если есть другие способы заработать, но никогда не знаешь, как все сложится.

\- Не вздумай что-нибудь стащить у Арвена. Не то я тебя так отколочу, надолго запомнишь!

\- Ты-то? – Фейт окинул его пренебрежительным взглядом. – Ладно, не злись, не собираюсь я у них красть, за добро полагается платить добром. Эти люди помогли мне – вот увидишь, они об этом не пожалеют.  
_____  
*«Seven Drunken Nights» («Семь пьяных ночей») — шуточная ирландская народная песня, привезенная переселенцами на Перн с Земли. С тех пор прошло много сотен оборотов, и текст сильно изменился.

***  
Фейт не соврал – оказалось, кроме сочинения неприличных песенок и мелких краж, у него есть немало других талантов. Он отлично управлялся со скакунами, мог за минуту разжечь костер из сырых дров, даже в ветреную погоду, и состряпать ужин не хуже Ллин. Каждый вечер, после ужина, он развлекал караванщиков: пел, рассказывал истории, то смешные, то грустные, и каждый раз новые.

О себе он говорил мало и неохотно. Как ни пытала его Лиин, какие каверзные вопросы ни задавал Арвен, они так и не узнали, откуда Фейт родом и есть ли у него дом и семья. В дороге он вел себя как опытный путешественник, но Риан сомневался, что его новый приятель был обычным бродяжкой. Иногда в его речи проскакивали мудреные слова, какие Риан встречал только в книжках. Считал Фейт едва ли не лучше Арвена, даже не делая пометок-черточек на песке, как принято у торговцев, и отлично разбирался в картах, которых у караванщиков было великое множество.

Были у Фейта и странные привычки, во всяком случае, таковыми они казались Риану. У них в доме было не принято тискать и ласкать ребятишек, разве что пока они совсем маленькие. У матери хватало и других забот, да и Брандт был не особенно нежным отцом и чаще шикал на своих дочурок, чтобы не путались под ногами, а уж Риану и вовсе доставались одни тычки и подзатыльники.

Фейта, похоже, растили совсем по-другому: он не видел ничего странного в том, чтобы погладить Риана, шутливо растрепав волосы, или обнять и положить голову на плечо, когда они сидят рядом. Риана это смущало, не в последнюю очередь потому, что эти ласковые прикосновения были ему приятны, но он не знал, как вести себя в ответ и от этого смущался еще больше.

Иногда Фейт пропадал на час-другой, когда они останавливались на ночлег. Однажды он вернулся с порванными штанами и десятком незнакомых Риану плодов за пазухой. Арвен собственноручно оттаскал воришку за уши, а вечером Ллин отправила плоды печься в углях и только посмеивалась, зашивая прореху на штанах Фейта.

\- Такие фокусы сходят тебе с рук, пока ты еще мальчишка. А через год-другой садовник или лавочник, поймав тебя за кражей, не отпустят, поколотив, чтобы душу отвести, а отведут на суд. Во время Прохождений с ворами особенно суровы. Одного слова Лорда или его управляющего достаточно, чтобы получить петлю на шею. Будешь болтаться на веревке где-нибудь на перекрестке, пока вейрии и дикие стражи не обожрут мясо с костей.

\- Есть надежный способ избежать такой судьбы, – ухмыльнулся Фейт.

\- Вести честную жизнь? – спросила Ллин, откусывая нитку.

\- Не попадаться.

\- Бестолковый ты парень, – покачал головой Арвен. – Скоро мы приедем в Холд, поищи там работу вместе с Рианом. Может, вам бы удалось куда-то пристроиться вместе, приглядели бы друг за другом.

Такого случая упускать было нельзя.

\- На самом деле, я не собираюсь оставаться в Холде, – собравшись с духом, сказал Риан. – Я направляюсь дальше на восток, а потом морем – в Вейр Иста. И если вы не против, останусь с вами, пока нам по пути.

\- Драконы… Все мальчишки от них без ума, – вздохнул Арвен. – Ты, надеюсь, слышал, что Всадники принимают к себе только тех, кого выбрали сами, во время Поиска. Нельзя просто прийти в Вейр и сказать: я хочу быть одним из вас, дайте мне дракона.

\- Я иду в Вейр не за этим. Думаю, там живет мой отец. Я собираюсь его отыскать.

\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, мальчик, но если твой отец всадник, и при этом ни разу не навестил тебя и твою мать – это ответ на твой вопрос. Всадники не заводят семей, для них нет ничего важнее их драконов, а боевые товарищи ближе, чем братья.

Риан упрямо тряхнул головой.

\- Пусть он не прилетал ко мне, но не обязательно потому, что не хотел. Моя мать уехала далеко от дома, в чужие края, а дракон не может попасть в незнакомое место, если не знает, как оно выглядит.

\- Поступай, как знаешь, я тебе в таких делах не советчик.

\- Может, мальчик и прав, – вмешалась Ллин. – Если его отец не пожелает помочь, Риан хотя бы будет знать, что в этой жизни может рассчитывать только на себя.

Весь вечер Фейт был непривычно молчалив, и Риан заметил, что он как-то странно поглядывает на него, точно решая про себя сложную задачу. В конце концов Риан устал гадать, что на уме у его приятеля. Проверив, достаточно ли у скакунов травы и воды, он улегся на телегу рядом с Фейтом и зарылся с головой в сено.

\- Риан! Ты спишь? – через некоторое время услышал он.

\- Сплю, – пробормотал Риан.

\- Да ладно тебе, – Фейт придвинулся ближе, почти что уткнувшись губами Риану в ухо, и прошептал: – Возьми меня с собой, а? Всегда хотел посмотреть на драконов вблизи.

\- Тебе мало файра? – спросил Риан, отодвигаясь.

\- Подожди, что это у тебя? – Фейт подцепил пальцем шнурок на шее Риана. – Можно?

Заметив колебания Риана, он выпустил шнурок из пальцев.

\- Нет так нет.

\- Ну что ты! – возмутился Риан и расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке. – Мы же с тобой друзья.

\- Не боишься, что я его украду? – спросил Фейт, по-прежнему не касаясь медальона.

\- Не будь дураком, – сердито ответил Риан. – Я все равно хотел показать его тебе, раз уж ты собираешься идти со мной. Эта вещь принадлежала моему отцу, и я надеюсь, что она поможет его отыскать.

Фейт осторожно погладил свернувшегося дракончика.

\- Тонкая работа, – сказал он. – Похоже, он из серебра… Мой тебе совет: постарайся держать медальон подальше от посторонних глаз. За такую вещь можно выручить неплохие деньги, хватит на то, чтобы купить скакуна или прокормить семью зимой. Есть люди, которые и за меньшее перережут горло.

\- Я постараюсь быть осторожным. И перестань меня трогать, щекотно.

\- Ты что, боишься меня? – удивился Фейт. – Или я для тебя недостаточно хорош?

Он изобразил расстроенную физиономию и обиженно скривил губы, точь-в-точь как капризная дочка холдера, которой отец отказывается купить на ярмарке леденец.

\- Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть, – с притворным раскаянием в голосе сказал Риан, незаметно вытягивая из сена случайно затесавшийся туда побег чертоколючника. А потом быстро пихнул его Фейту за шкирку и перевернул приятеля на спину, навалившись сверху.

Фейт издал громкий возмущенный вопль – колючки впились в спину.

\- Ну что, получил? – довольно спросил Риан. – Я тебе отомщу за все твои глупые шуточки!

Как ни странно, Фейт даже не попытался вырваться, только поерзал слегка, точно помогал Риану устроиться поудобнее. Тот внезапно смутился – они снова оказались слишком близко, но ему совсем не хотелось отодвинуться, наоборот, что-то внутри подталкивало его к тому, чтобы прижаться к Фейту теснее, может быть, даже всем телом накрыть его, потрогать такую нежную на вид кожу в ямке между ключиц…

Фейт смотрел на него с незнакомой мягкой усмешкой, точно знал о Риане что-то, неизвестное ему самому, и от этого он смутился еще больше. Он попытался было слезть, но Фейт удержал его, положив руки на бедра.

\- Хочешь меня покатать или собираешься объездить? – лукаво улыбнулся Фейт.

\- Что? – недоуменно переспросил Риан.

\- Вижу, ты совсем еще ребенок, и сам себя не понимаешь. Неужели никогда не ласкался ни с девчонкой, ни с парнем? Мы же с тобой одних лет, что за нравы в ваших краях?

\- Мне еще рано жениться, – неуверенно сказал Риан. – А с парнем… Это же нехорошо.

\- Кто тебе сказал? У Всадников это обычное дело, а ты наполовину родом из Вейра. А еще – твой член давит мне на живот. Похоже, он не согласен с тобой насчет парней.

Риан дернулся было, но Фейт мягко удержал его и потянул к себе.

\- Ты так мило смущаешься… От этого мне еще больше хочется…

Рука Фейта почти доползла до ремня на брюках Риана, и тут он вдруг замер и прислушался.

\- Подожди, что это? – настороженно спросил он.

Риан поморгал глазами, пытаясь прийти в себя, но это не слишком помогло.

\- Ты о чем? – спросил он. В ушах еще слегка шумело от пережитого возбуждения, но он уловил какие-то странные звуки снаружи, похожие на приглушенные шаги, потом словно что-то проволокли по земле… И отчетливо прозвучал чей-то вскрик, внезапно оборвавшийся, словно кричавшему заткнули рот или вырубили крепким ударом.

Фейт слегка раздвинул полог. Снаружи было уже довольно темно, но Риан различил несколько неясных силуэтов, промелькнувших рядом с повозкой.  
Потом они услышали голоса, довольно громкие, что было плохим знаком – пришельцы уже ни от кого не таились, а значит, сумели управиться с хозяином каравана и его сыновьями.

Послышалось ржание и фырканье скакунов, потом мимо повозки протащили связанного Арвена с окровавленной головой, бессильно упавшей на грудь – Риан едва не вскрикнул, но ладонь Фейта вовремя зажала ему рот.

\- Лежи тихо, – прошептал он.

\- Пусти меня, я должен…

\- Что ты сможешь сделать против десятка взрослых мужиков с оружием?

\- Не можем же мы просто сбежать и бросить остальных! – возмутился Риан.

\- Конечно, не можем, – холоднокровно ответил Фейт. – Бежать опасно – нас заметят, и мы тоже попадем в плен. Нужно затаиться.

\- Ты прав. Они связали Арвена, значит, он жив. Возможно, Ллин и сыновья тоже уцелели. Мы выберем момент и освободим их.

\- Может, и так.

\- Добром за добро, ты сам говорил, – напомнил Риан.

Фейт вздохнул.

\- Ладно, твоя взяла. Будем ждать, пока они соберут награбленное и двинутся в путь.

К сожалению, этим планам не дано было осуществиться.

\- А ну, бездельники, накормите скакунов, – рявкнул кто-то. Судя по тону, этот человек не привык отдавать приказы дважды. – С раннего утра в дорогу.

Полог раздернули, две огромные ручищи сгребли сено в охапку…

\- Эй, посмотрите-ка, кто у нас тут, – разбойник ловко ухватил Риана за лодыжку и потянул к себе. – Вылезайте-ка на свет, мышатки!

Он без церемоний вытащил Риана наружу – тот не удержался и упал на спину. Стоявшие вокруг повозки мужчины расхохотались, словно увидели какой-то смешной фокус.

По виду один из них был южанином, два других более походили на местных уроженцев, но у всех было нечто общее: одежда, неновая и словно снятая с чужого плеча, как наверняка и было, обветренные и заросшие неопрятной щетиной физиономии. И у каждого – по большому кинжалу за поясом.

\- Что-то он мелковат, что толку от такого работника, – пренебрежительно сказал один из разбойников. Судя по тому, что одет он был получше, и по приказным ноткам в голосе, он и командовал нападавшими. – Доставайте второго.

Вытащивший Риана мужик – здоровенный усач с волосатыми руками, – с готовностью нырнул в повозку, но, похоже, Фейт решил не даваться в руки разбойников без сопротивления. Тот пыхтел и возился, потом громко выругался, после чего вытащил-таки наружу Фейта – изрядно потрепанного и с кровоподтеком на скуле.

\- Что там у тебя, не можешь управиться с мальчишкой?

\- Он меня укусил! – возмущенно сказал усатый, продемонстрировав главарю припухшее запястье.

\- Небось, в штаны к нему полез по старой привычке? Смотри у меня. Наше дело – доставить их в целости, а потом – если тебе разрешат – наиграешься.

\- Куда их, в клетку, к остальным?

\- Там уже места нет. Свяжите покрепче и оставьте тут, завтра разберемся.

К поручению разбойники отнеслись со всей серьёзностью. Особенно досталось Фейту, которого не только связали по рукам и ногам кожаными ремнями, как Риана, он еще и схлопотал пару болезненных пинков по ребрам. А усач, довольно похохатывая, ущипнул его за задницу, ничуть не стесняясь своих приятелей.

Потом Риана с Фейтом впихнули в фургон, из которого забрали почти всю солому.

\- Что они с нами сделают? – спросил Риан, ерзая по полу и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на жестких занозистых досках.

\- Я слышал, у этих отщепенцев есть поселения в горах. Они захватывают пленников и делают своими рабами. Если, конечно, не изъявишь желания присоединиться к шайке.

\- Ты, наверное, так и сделаешь?

\- Вот еще! Одно дело воровать еду и белье с веревок, и совсем другое – грабить и убивать. И потом, эта жирная крыса нацелилась на мою задницу. Готов поспорить, он не очень-то нежный любовник. И запросто может перерезать мне горло после того, как наиграется. Разбойники не любят оставлять живых свидетелей.

\- Нам надо удирать отсюда, – решительно сказал Риан.

\- Интересно, как?

\- Повернись, я попробую развязать веревку.

Фейт перекатился на другой бок и, извиваясь, как туннельная змейка, подполз к Риану, так, чтобы их связанные руки оказались напротив. Риан подцепил пальцами ремень, нащупал тугой узел.

\- Давай лучше ты.

Фейт не сдался сразу, но, сколько он ни старался, ему не удалось даже слегка ослабить путы.

\- Подожди-ка, что там шуршит, – насторожился он вдруг.

\- Кто-то идет?

\- Нет, это там, в углу… Мэлл, дурочка, я же приказал тебе спрятаться! – с упреком сказал он, когда ящерка вскарабкалась на плечо, тыкаясь мордочкой в лицо. – Быстрее, улетай!

\- Ты говорил, она понимает простые команды – попроси ее перегрызть веревку, – предложил Риан.

Мэлл охотно взялась за дело, но зубки файра соскальзывали с толстой сыромятной кожи, оставляя на ней всего лишь неглубокие царапины.

\- Бесполезно, – вздохнул Фейт. – Она слишком мала.

Мэлл жалобно запищала, точно извиняясь.

\- Она может выдыхать огонь?

\- К счастью, нет, иначе мы бы изжарились заживо раньше, чем освободились. Кругом солома и сухое дерево. Придется ждать подходящего случая по дороге. Может, охрана зазевается, и нам удастся украсть нож, или…

\- Погоди, у меня есть идея, – оживился Риан. – Попроси Мэлл принеси что-нибудь острое.

Мэлл появилась в воздухе через несколько секунд, сжимая в лапках колышек с заостренным концом.

\- Попробуй ослабить узел, – сказал Фейт.

Риан зажал колышек между ладоней связанных рук и развернулся к Фейту спиной. После нескольких попыток ему удалось подцепить один из стягивавших руки Фейта ремешков.

Риану начало было казаться, что ремень поддается, когда раздался хруст, и палка сломалась в его руках.

\- Дерево гнилое, – вздохнул он. – Попроси файра поискать еще что-нибудь.

Вторая попытка оказалась неудачной – Мэлл зачем-то принесла им деревянную гребенку, которой причесывалась Ллин.

\- Я пытался вообразить что-то вроде пилы,– объяснил Фейт.

\- Представляю, как ты отхватил бы мне полруки вместе с ремнем. Пожалуйста, соберись и попробуй снова. Скоро рассветет.

На этот раз Мэлл не было особенно долго, и они было решили, что ящерка обиделась или просто позабыла о поручении, когда файр возник в воздухе над их головами. В лапках Мэлл сжимала нож, которым Шон подрезал копыта скакунам.

\- Давай, Риан, режь ремень, – скомандовал Фейт.

\- Нож тупой, – пожаловался тот.

\- Не получается резать – пили… Ой!..

\- Что такое?

\- Не такой уж он и тупой, этот нож.

\- Извини…

\- Не обращай внимания. Лучше оцарапанная рука, чем перерезанное горло, особенно если перед этим нас пустят по кругу.

\- Куда пустят? – удивился Риан.

\- И откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову, – простонал Фейт. – Ой! Скорлупа и осколки, Риан, хотя бы через раз режь ремень, а не мою руку!

Наконец ремень с противным скрипучим звуком поддался, и Фейт освободился от пут. С ремнями на ногах и с теми, которыми был связан Риан, он разделался за минуту. Потом полоснул ножом по заднему пологу и осторожно выглянул наружу.

\- Нам повезло, охрана только у повозок с товаром. Остальные улеглись спать. И помни, если меня догонят и схватят – не вздумай останавливаться, беги дальше. Не сомневайся, я так и поступлю, если схватят тебя.

\- Разве мы не попытаемся помочь остальным?

\- Мы точно не сможем этого сделать, если нас поймают, верно? – рассудительно сказал Фейт. – Вылезай и постарайся двигаться бесшумно. Нам пригодится пара часов форы, пока нас не хватятся.

Снаружи оказалось куда светлее, чем они рассчитывали. Оставалось надеяться, что разбойники видят в это время самые сладкие предрассветные сны.

Риан зябко поежился – их теплые туники остались у Ллин в фургоне. Хорошо хоть башмаки были на ногах, когда их поймали и связали. Правду говорят, что в дни лишений начинаешь по-настоящему ценить самые обычные вещи, которые раньше едва замечал.

Они почти достигли края поляны, когда услышали шаги за спиной. К счастью, эти двое направлялись в противоположную сторону, да и не особо оглядывались.

\- Я проучу этого дрянного мальчишку, – донеслось до них.

\- Как бы нам не влетело за самовольство, – неуверенно произнес второй голос.

\- Скажем, что он пытался бежать, и все тут. Я хочу получить свое, пока он еще свеженький. Люблю, когда они орут и брыкаются.

\- Быстро, – еле слышно прошептал Фейт Риану в ухо. – Быстро и бесшумно, чтобы ни одна ветка не хрустнула.

Риан настолько оцепенел от страха, что двигался за Фейтом, как его верная тень, огибая кусты и машинально отводя ветки от лица. Вскоре за спиной послышались голоса и шум, и он понял, что их побег заметили.

\- А теперь бежим, Риан, – скомандовал Фейт. – Мчись так, словно тебе вот-вот Нити на голову посыплются. Потому что если нас поймают, нам будет куда хуже, уж поверь.

Утро беглецы встретили под раскидистым деревом посреди заросшей поляны.

После сумасшедшего бега по лесу, оказавшись наконец-то на открытом месте, где можно было не опасаться коварных кочек под ногами и хлещущих по лицу веток, они окончательно выдохлись и в изнеможении рухнули на траву.

\- Интересно, где мы? – сказал Фейт.

Риан пожал плечами – разговаривать не было сил, тем более что во рту пересохло и мутило от усталости.

\- Судя по положению солнца, мы уклонились на юг.

\- Надо было бежать к дороге.

\- Там нас будут искать прежде всего, – возразил Фейт. – Никому не придет в голову, что мы рискнем отправиться в лес, где так легко заблудиться даже днем, а не только в темноте.

\- И мы заблудились, – уточнил Риан. – Так ведь?

\- Я пошлю Мэлл на разведку. Пусть поищет людей, или хотя бы еду и воду.

Мэлл, свернувшаяся клубком у Фейта на груди, лениво подняла голову.

\- Шевелись, ящерица, – Фейт слегка потыкал зеленую пальцем в живот, – не то сошью из тебя пояс и отправлюсь в нем на следующую ярмарку.

Мэлл нехотя взлетела, покружилась над поляной, запоминая ориентиры, и исчезла в Промежутке.

\- Что мы будем делать дальше? – спросил Риан.

\- Как что? – удивился Фейт. – Разве ты передумал искать своего отца?

\- У нас нет ни воды, ни пищи, и мы не знаем, где находимся.

\- Если идти вдоль побережья, рано или поздно мы выйдем к людям. А там, где есть люди, всегда можно что-нибудь заработать, выклянчить или украсть, – философски заметил Фейт и снова улегся на траву.

\- Где ты всему этому научился?

\- Здесь, на Перне. У меня был выбор – выживать самому или зависеть от других. Догадываешься, что я выбрал?

У Риана на языке вертелся очередной вопрос, но задать его он не успел: Мэлл выскочила из Промежутка прямо над их головами и спикировала на плечо Фейта, истошно вереща.

\- Она нашла воду, примерно в сотне длин дракона на запад отсюда. Вставай, Риан. Нужно идти, пока солнце стоит не высоко. По всем приметам, день будет жаркий.

На ходу разговаривать было не очень удобно, но Риан не мог унять любопытства.

\- Ты сказал, что учился выживать – в одиночку?

\- По большей части да.

\- Но у тебя же были дом, семья?

\- Довольно давно.

\- Ты не хочешь об этом рассказывать? Не доверяешь мне?

\- Я не люблю вспоминать о прошлом, интереснее строить планы на будущее.

\- Может, поделишься?

\- Пока это только планы. Не знаю, что я выберу, но хочу обязательно сделать что-то особенное. Такое, что люди будут помнить и после моей смерти. А что насчет тебя?

\- Мои мечты не простираются настолько далеко. Я бы хотел обучиться какому-нибудь ремеслу, чтобы прокормиться и иметь крышу над головой, а если повезет – отложить горсточку монет на черный день.

\- А как же семья и ребятишки?

\- Я об этом как-то не думал… Когда-нибудь, наверное, я обзаведусь семьей. Но прежде чем осесть на одном месте, я бы хотел попутешествовать немного, повидать мир. В моей жизни до сих пор ничего интересного не случалось. Слушай, а тебе не кажется, что мы уже давно должны были быть на месте?

Риан шагнул вперед и раздвинул кусты.

\- Вот мы и пришли, – вздохнул Фейт.

\- И где же вода? – с недоумением спросил Риан. – Подожди… Что, вот это?

Мэлл кружилась над их головами и довольно чирикала.

\- Это я виноват. Мне очень хотелось пить, и я представлял себе воду. Много воды.

\- Целый океан? – уточнил Риан. – Ну вот, теперь мы пропали, и все из-за твоей жадности.

\- В этих краях нередко бывают дожди, а все реки и ручьи впадают в море. Если мы пойдем вдоль побережья, то непременно найдем пресную воду или какие-нибудь плоды, чтобы утолить жажду.

Риан огляделся. Пейзаж выглядел не очень-то многообещающе. Песок, камни, чахлые полузасохшие деревца. И ровная гладь океана, на побережье которого их вывела Мэлл.

\- Давай не будем паниковать, – Фейт поднял палку, выкинутую на берег прибоем, и стал чертить ею на мокром песке. – Дорога, по которой мы ехали, направлялась на юго-восток. Даже если мы проплутали в пути, то не могли пересечь Южный тракт и не заметить этого, значит, направившись вдоль побережья, мы не позже завтрашнего дня выйдем к одному из рыбацких поселений. Там раздобудем карту или пристанем к обозу с рыбой, и тогда у тебя есть шанс еще до наступления холодов обнять своего отца.

\- Если до этого мы не умрем от голода и жажды, – мрачно сказал Риан.

Фейт шутливо ткнул его палкой в бок.

\- Сразу видно, что ты всю жизнь прожил в холде, где садятся за стол три раза в день. Привыкай, в пути иной раз приходится поголодать, заодно и лишний жирок сгонишь.

Риан, которого постоянно дразнили за худобу и невысокий рост, невольно улыбнулся.

Воду они нашли быстро – Фейт оказался прав насчет впадающих в море ручейков. Напившись и умыв запыленное лицо прохладной водой, Риан взбодрился. А Фейту, казалось, и так было все нипочем. Он как ни в чем не бывало шагал вперед, словно проспал всю ночь на мягких перинах, а не подремал вполглаза пару часов на холодной и сырой траве. Кажется, ни усталость, ни голод, не могли испортить его хорошее настроение.

Он рассказывал истории в лицах, пел песенки – все как на подбор веселые и на грани приличия, посылал Мэлл за разными смешными мелочами, вроде ракушек и цветных камушков – словом, всячески пытался развлечь и подбодрить Риана.

Через некоторое время обрывистый берег сменился более пологим, и им стали попадаться следы человеческого пребывания: остатки старой лодки на берегу, обрывки сетей, отпечатки человеческих ног и копыт скакунов. Несколько раз они видели цветные паруса на горизонте – рыбаки поспешили воспользоваться приливом и отправились на вечерний лов.

Вскоре Фейт и Риан вышли к рыбацкой деревушке – десяток разномастных домиков лепился к наклонной скале, защищавшей их от возможного падения Нитей. Однако несколько более новых построек под открытым небом и тщательно обихоженные грядки доказывали, что защищающий эту территорию Вейр исправно выполняет свои обязательства перед здешними жителями.

Риан направился было к главному поселению, но Фейт удержал его за рукав и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Где больше домов – там больше глаз, которые могут ненароком увидеть тебя в неподходящий момент.

\- Подожди, ты же не собираешься что-то украсть?

\- В таких местах не любят чужаков, а работы едва хватает своим. Так что если у тебя нет денег, чтобы расплатиться за еду, другого выбора у нас нет. Видишь тот домишко, хоть и неказистый, но на заднем дворе разбит огород, и главное – он на отшибе. Подходящее место для того, чтобы пополнить запасы и уйти незамеченными.

На всякий случай Фейт, прежде чем войти во двор, несколько раз выкликнул хозяев и постучал по оградке, но никто не откликнулся. Очевидно, хозяин домика был в отъезде или еще не вернулся с вечернего лова.

В чахлом огородике им удалось разжиться десятком клубней, правда, не слишком крупных, но оголодавшие парни были и этому рады.

И главное – на заднем дворе под навесом сушилась вяленая рыба.

Проголодавшийся Риан собрался было сгрести в охапку столько, сколько сможет унести, но Фейт его остановил:

\- Она еще не достаточно просолилась и не сможет храниться долго. Возьми несколько штук, на ужин.

Дверь в хижину на вид была довольно хлипкой, но едва Риан взялся за ручку, Фейт покачал головой:

\- Этот рыбак ненамного богаче нас с тобой. Он, сам того не зная, накормил нас ужином – с него довольно. Сорви с дерева пару плодов поспелее, перекусим на ходу.

Фрукты оказались кисловатыми на вкус, что было приятно на жаре, но слегка недозрелыми, однако Риан и не думал жаловаться. Что до Фейта, то он вгрызался в них зубами, урча от удовольствия, как будто угощался изысканными плодами из садов Нерата.

Не сговариваясь, они шли быстрым шагом, чтобы до темноты уйти как можно дальше от ограбленного двора, хотя вряд ли хозяин заметит исчезновение нескольких рыбин.

Вскоре начало смеркаться. Как раз к этому времени они набрели на очередной ручей, впадавший в море. Вокруг него густо разросся кустарник – какое-никакое, а укрытие от вечернего бриза.

Поджечь кучу сухого плавника оказалось легче легкого, и вскоре костер разгорелся, разгоняя тьму и создавая ощущение покоя и безопасности.

Ужинали запеченными клубнями и обжаренной на костре рыбой. Было немного странно есть вот так, сидя на песке у моря, не имея даже ложки и миски.

Фейта это не заботило – вместо тарелки он приспособил лист росшего неподалеку дерева и без всякого стеснения облизывал пальцы.

\- Знаешь, еще совсем недавно я был уверен, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не возьму чужого, – сказал Риан, подбрасывая на ладони клубень, чтобы тот поскорее остыл. – А стоило провести голодным полдня, и я не постеснялся влезть в чужой двор и сейчас с аппетитом уплетаю ворованную еду.

\- Мораль холда – для холда, – пояснил Фейт, вытирая руки о штаны. – Бродяги вроде нас живут по совсем другим правилам.

Риан с удивлением посмотрел на приятеля – впервые тот заговорил с ним серьезно, без своих обычных насмешек.

\- Тебе еще повезло, что ты смолоду привык к работе, – Фейт грустно усмехнулся. – Представь, если бы дома тебя баловали, целая толпа слуг выполняла любой твой каприз, спал бы ты на пуховой перине и ел с золотых тарелок. Если бы ты не умел даже костер разжечь, не привык ходить пешком и никогда в жизни не дрался. Да что там драться – если бы тебя даже не шлепали никогда в наказание, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ударить или сказать хоть одно грубое слово…

Он запнулся и прежним легкомысленным тоном сказал:

\- В общем, тебе повезло.

\- Давай спать, – осторожно предложил Риан.

\- И верно. Вот только костер придется затушить, не стоит привлекать внимание.

Присыпав угли песком, Фейт разровнял поверхность.

\- Укладывайся, – скомандовал он. – Хоть пару часов поспим в тепле. Да не жмись ты, ложись ближе, замерзнешь.

Фейт обхватил его за плечи и потянул к себе, и Риан испуганно уперся руками в его грудь.

\- Ты как глупая девчонка с фермы, которая боится понести от того, что позволила парню себя облапать, – усмехнулся Фейт. – Ляг поближе и обними меня, не то под утро мы превратимся в ледышки.

От Фейта пахло нагретой кожей и песком, и немного – костром и рыбой.

\- Надо будет при случае украсть одеяло, – сонно пробормотал Фейт. – И теплую куртку, чтобы ты не мерз, когда мы окажемся на севере. Ты такой тощий.

Риан поерзал, поудобнее устраивая голову у него на плече, и смущенно замер, случайно задев губами кожу на шее.

\- Ты целовался когда-нибудь? – неожиданно спросил Фейт. – С парнем или с девушкой?

Риан помотал головой.

\- А зря, это приятно. Я как-нибудь покажу тебе, когда от нас обоих не будет вонять рыбой – чтобы не портить твой первый поцелуй. А теперь перестань ерзать и спи.

Риан был уверен, что ни за что не уснет вот так, на голом песке, да еще и в обнимку с парнем, но усталость взяла верх над неудобством. Фейт ровно посапывал у него над ухом, его рука успокаивающе согревала спину…

Риану снилось, что он опять дома, сестренки играют во дворе – он слышит их голоса, почему-то похожие на крики чаек, но во сне это его совсем не удивляет. Как и то, что мама жива и здорова, а вот Риан, похоже, болен, потому что среди белого дня лежит в постели, и ему холодно – наверное, это озноб. Мама ласково гладит его по лицу, перебирает пальцами волосы – как когда-то в далеком детстве, когда он был совсем маленьким и любил забираться к ней на колени и крепко обнимать за шею.

\- У меня лихорадка, мама? – пытается спросить Риан, но губы почему-то не слушаются, и он не может издать ни звука.

Мама, точно понимая, что он хочет спросить, качает головой и улыбается, и Риану становится спокойно на душе. Не стала бы она улыбаться, если бы с ним случилась беда.

\- Тихо, – вдруг говорит мама, почему-то совсем не своим голосом. – Не шуми, тут кто-то есть.

Риан попытался было ответить и окончательно проснулся, потому что ладонь зажала ему рот.

\- Тихо, – повторил Фейт. – Мэлл разбудила меня, она видела людей на берегу у пристани.

Файр сидел неподалеку на песке, воинственно растопырив крылья, глаза ярко светились в темноте.

\- Сейчас я отправлю ее подальше, – также шепотом продолжил Фейт. – Потом разделимся. Если потеряешься, пошлю Мэлл тебя искать. Удачи.

Он легко сжал руку Риана и шагнул вперед, и тут же три темных силуэта преградили им путь.

Фейт метнулся вправо, и Риан, как договаривались, рванул в другую сторону, но ему повезло меньше – один из незнакомцев успел схватить его за руку. Риан вырвался и бросился прочь – и тут же был сбит с ног ударом второго мужчины.

\- Далеко собрался, малец? – поинтересовался тот, заламывая Риану руки за спину и перекручивая их веревкой. – Здешний Лорд не любит бродяжек, так что они – законная добыча любого, кто сумеет их поймать.

Мужчина дернул за веревку, заставляя Риана подняться на ноги. Тому сначала пришлось, изогнувшись, встать на колени, потом он попытался выпрямиться, и тут же снова получил пинок и завалился на землю. Мужчина довольно расхохотался.

\- А ну прекрати, не порти товар, – резко сказал второй.

Наконец-то поднявшись на ноги, Риан смог разглядеть своих обидчиков.  
Т  
от, что поймал Риана, был невысок ростом, но под одеждой угадывались крепкие мускулы, а то, как он играючи справился с Рианом, показывало, что у него большой опыт в таких делах.

Чуть поодаль стоял высокий мужчина с обветренным лицом, на куртке которого Риан заметил цеховой знак моряков. Похоже, именно он запретил «портить товар», и Риан почувствовал к нему что-то вроде благодарности.

Из темноты показался третий мужчина, направившийся в погоню за Фейтом. Увы, тому не удалось убежать далеко. Судя по помятому виду и ссадинам на лице, тот сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но ему это не помогло.

\- Посмотрите-ка, ребята, какая неожиданная встреча! – сказал мужчина, и Риан с ужасом узнал в нем усатого разбойника. – Думал удрать от меня, хитрый гаденыш? Подайте-ка мне еще веревку, Кен, – он скрутил руки Фейта веревкой и подергал, якобы проверяя прочность узлов. Фейт сморщился от боли, но не издал ни звука.

– Кажется, эту ночь мне не придется коротать в одиночку.

\- Для разнообразия хоть иногда думай не яйцами, а головой, – негромко сказал моряк. – Мы можем подзаработать на этих щенках. Тому, кто пожелает переселиться в южные земли, лорд Торик оплачивает проезд на любом судне, согласном взять его на борт. Добавим мальчишек к тем, кто отправляется сегодня – вот и лишние две марки.

\- Договорились. Кен доставит мелкого прямо сейчас, а второго я приведу попозже. Он мне задолжал кое-что, и я намерен получить свое с процентами.

\- Я отплываю через четверть часа, и мне заплатят только за здоровых колонистов, способных работать, – твердо сказал моряк. – Если ты покалечишь мальчишку, возиться с ним будет некому. Я, знаешь ли, не вожу с собой лекаря. Выбирай, что тебе нужнее – деньги или место, куда присунуть свой хер.

\- Ладно, – сдался усатый. – Давай мои две монеты, и я уйду.

\- Две монеты мне заплатит Торик, если эти дохляки доедут до Южного. Полмарки, и я забуду, что видел тебя и твоего приятеля.

Усатый пытался было возразить, но Кен забрал у него конец веревки, которой был связан Фейт, и привязал ее к поясу Риана.

\- Так и быть, бери обоих, – он протянул руку, моряк вложил в его ладонь монету и дернул за веревку.

\- За мной. Осторожно, смотрите под ноги.

Едва заметная в темноте тропка, извиваясь, спускалась по склону. Вскоре они уже смогли разглядеть силуэт корабля возле старой пристани. Несколько фигур стояли около сходней, видимо, ожидая посадки.

\- Спасибо, что заступились за меня, – сказал Фейт моряку.

\- Не благодари. Мне просто не нужно лишних хлопот. Советую вам это хорошенько запомнить, – он выразительно положил ладонь на рукоятку торчащей из-за пояса плети. – А теперь заткнитесь и шагайте быстрей, прилив ждать не будет.

Так называемый корабль оказался довольно-таки неказистым суденышком, даже не верилось, что он может взять на борт тридцать человек.

Оказалось, это вполне возможно, особенно если не размещать пассажиров в каюте или хотя бы на палубе, а без церемоний согнать в трюм.

Среди путешественников было несколько семейств с детьми и нехитрыми пожитками, бережно увязанными в узлы. Эти держались вместе и настороженно косились на остальных пассажиров.

Прочие представляли собой довольно-таки разномастную компанию, несколько парней и вовсе имели подозрительный вид и скорее походили на разбойников из напавшей на них банды, чем на будущих мирных земледельцев, стремящихся осваивать новые земли. Парнишка, по виду чуть старше Фейта, собрал вокруг себя нескольких любителей игры в кости, и они уселись в кружок, оглашая трюм то довольными, то разочарованными возгласами.

Фейт, против ожидания, не спешил знакомиться с попутчиками, а утащил Риана в полутемный угол, подальше ото всех.

\- Держись ко мне поближе и не вступай в разговоры, – посоветовал Фейт. – Не очень-то я доверяю здешней публике.

Сверху послышались голоса, дробный топот ног по палубе. Судно натужно заскрипело, слегка заваливаясь на бок.

Фейт вдруг всхлипнул, словно пытаясь сдержать какой-то упрямо рвущийся наружу звук.

\- Что случилось? – удивился Риан. – Тебя уже тошнит или собираешься разреветься?

\- Помнишь, ты говорил про свою любовь к приключениям? – спросил Фейт, и Риан с удивлением понял, что тот едва сдерживает смех. – Что хочешь попутешествовать и посмотреть мир? Кажется, твои заветные мечты потихоньку начинают сбываться…


	2. Chapter 2

Из-за постоянно менявшегося ветра плавание, обычно занимавшее четыре-пять дней, затянулось на неделю. Из отрывочных реплик, доносившихся с палубы, Риан уловил, что, по мнению команды, капитан поскупился на оснастку судна, поэтому даже при попутном ветре оно не может развить достаточную скорость, а первый же серьезный шторм подвергнет всех немалой опасности.

Хуже всего оказались не жара и духота, и не качка – вроде бы несильная, но от которой постоянно мутило – главным врагом путешественников была скука. 

Сидение в полутемном трюме не располагало к развлечениям. Выходить на палубу не то чтобы запрещалось, но капитан ясно дал понять, что в случае, если пассажиры станут путаться под ногами у команды, им не поздоровится. Матросов на судне было четверо, лица у них были угрюмые и частенько украшенные синяками, так что методы, которыми капитан поддерживал в них дисциплину и трудолюбие, не вызывали желания познакомиться с этими людьми поближе.

Судно было под стать команде – потрепанное жизнью и не особо надежное. При малейшей качке оно жалобно поскрипывало, а когда капитану приходила охота навести порядок на палубе, сквозь щели на головы пассажиров сыпался мелкий сор и капала грязная вода.

Очень скоро Риан оценил, насколько удачно Фейт выбрал для них место – незаметный закуток в самом конце трюма. Благодаря этому они не привлекали лишнего внимания к себе и, главное, к Мэлл. В отличие от Фейта и Риана, она могла в любой момент отправиться на прогулку и подкормиться свежей рыбой, но Фейт позволял ей отлучаться только в сумерках – если кто-то из моряков заметит огненную ящерицу, которая плещется в волнах так далеко от берега, они тут же догадаются, что файр принадлежит кому-то из пассажиров.

Кормили не особо изысканно – сухарями и вяленым мясом, которое выдавали весьма скупо. Хорошо, что хоть воды было вволю – для питья, разумеется, такую роскошь, как умывание, пришлось отложить до конца путешествия. Через пару дней душный воздух трюма пропитался запахом немытых тел и прочими неприятными ароматами, поскольку нужду справляли в ведро, выносить которое матросы не спешили. Когда оно наполнялось почти доверху, кто-нибудь забирал его и, не церемонясь, опрокидывал за борт.

Кое-кто из путешественников благоразумно захватил с собой съестные припасы, правда, некоторым из них поневоле пришлось поделиться ими с менее предусмотрительными соседями из числа тех, кто не очень-то спрашивает позволения.

\- Как ты думаешь, зачем все эти люди едут на Южный? – спросил Риан у Фейта.

От скуки он прислушивался к разговорам других пассажиров между собой и с удивлением понял, что далеко не все оказались в трюме против своей воли. Несколько семей, которые везли с собой детей и заботливо упакованные тюки с домашним скарбом, старались держаться вместе и настороженно поглядывали на остальных.

\- Думаю, у каждого своя причина. Кто-то хочет получить землю и обзавестись хозяйством, а кому-то важнее оказаться подальше от тех мест, где их хорошо знают в лицо. А кто-то просто ищет приключений.

\- Ну и дураки! – бесцеремонно вмешался в их разговор один из матросов, спустившийся в трюм с ведром воды. – Думают, что будут целыми днями плескаться в океане и греться на солнышке. А когда надоест, тут же получат благоустроенный холд с наделом земли – просто потому, что на Севере их отец был лордом. Таких дурачков, без ремесла в руках и с ветром в голове, Торик отправляет в свои шахты, или посылает корчевать джунгли, чтобы расчистить еще кусок земли, которую он присоединит к своему владению. По обе стороны океана лорды одинаковы, клянусь драконьими яйцами!

Поначалу Риан не придал значения словам моряка, но заметил, что Фейт серьезно задумался над ними, а вечером долго беседовал с одним из пассажиров – пожилым мужчиной, который вез на Южный жену и целый выводок детишек. Потом подсел к компании игроков в кости – и против обыкновения больше слушал, чем болтал. Поразмыслив, Риан решил не лезть к Фейту с расспросами – рано или поздно он сам все расскажет. И задремал под уже привычное покачивание и поскрипывание судна и шорох бьющейся в корму воды.

 

Риану стоило большого труда разлепить глаза, но Фейт упрямо тряс его за плечо. Еще не до конца соображая, что делает, он встал и машинально последовал за Фейтом. Прохладный утренний воздух быстро привел его в себя – после нескольких дней в душном трюме он показался на удивление свежим и вкусным.

\- Видишь? – Фейт указал на темную полосу на горизонте, смутно видневшуюся сквозь утренний туман. – Это южный материк. Корабль лег в дрейф. Думаю, некоторое время мы будем плыть вдоль берега, пока не найдем подходящее место для высадки.

\- Скорее бы! Мне ужасно надоело сидеть взаперти. И хотелось бы, чтобы мир вокруг меня перестал качаться, а пол в самый неподходящий момент не уходил из-под ног.

\- Ты умеешь плавать? – спросил Фейт, пристально вглядываясь в полоску земли на горизонте.

\- Конечно, а зачем ты спрашиваешь? Опасаешься, что это корыто в последний момент даст течь?

\- Ты же не собираешься и вправду работать на этого Торика? Думаешь, он станет справедливо платить тебе и поможет встать на ноги? Ему выгоднее, чтобы ты работал на его земле, а он был твоим хозяином и господином и мог обращаться с тобой, как пожелает. Стоило ли переплывать океан, чтобы получить то, что предлагал твой отчим в двух шагах от дома?

\- Ты ничего не знаешь об «этом Торике».

\- Я достаточно знаю о лордах-холдерах. Они везде одинаковые. Какой-то лучше, какой-то хуже, но главное для них – собственная выгода. Даже те, кто заботится о своих работниках, делают это лишь для того, чтобы они не хирели от болезней и лучше работали. И главное – были преданы своему лорду.

\- Что ты предлагаешь?

\- До берега недалеко, мы можем добраться вплавь, пока не начался отлив.

\- Это рискованный поступок… На чужом континенте, где мы никого не знаем, оказаться совсем одним.

\- Везде живут люди, Риан. Решайся. Я не хочу окончить свои дни в шахте, или гнуть спину на плантации, чтобы местный лорд набивал сундучок монетами и богател за наш счет. Да и ты вряд ли мечтал о таком, когда говорил, что хочешь повидать мир.

\- Может, ты и прав… Если ты твердо решил, то я с тобой – один я точно пропаду.

\- Раз так, нужно бежать прямо сейчас, пока не начался отлив, а то нам будет трудно подплыть к берегу.

\- Может, завтра? – робко спросил Риан.

\- Ты уверен, что поутру мы не пристанем к берегу в какой-нибудь здешней бухточке? Не исключено, что следующую ночь мы проведем за запертыми дверьми.

Риан перегнулся через ограждение и посмотрел вниз.

\- Тут высоко…

\- Перелезь через борт, потом повисни и отпусти руки. Постарайся не заорать и не шлепнуться в воду пузом… Думаю, даже если нас и заметят, рулевой не станет будить остальную команду и спускать шлюпку на воду. Много чести.

Фейт прыгнул первым – ушел под воду с головой и почти тут же вынырнул, фыркая и отплевываясь. Звук получился неожиданно громкий, и Риан поторопился последовать за приятелем, пока никто не поднял тревогу. От спешки он зацепился ногой за борт и завалился боком, подняв кучу брызг и глотнув изрядную порцию воды. К счастью, Фейт мигом оказался рядом и помог продержаться на плаву, пока тот не отдышался и не пришел в себя.

Несмотря на это маленькое происшествие, первая часть плана удалась – в утренний час матросы спали в рубке, а рулевой больше смотрел вперед, чтобы не налететь на мель или плывущее по воде бревно. Если он и услышал всплеск воды от падения двух тел, то не придал значения, или же просто поленился проверять, что случилось.

Сначала Риану показалось, что плыть легко. Вода была приятно теплой, море – спокойным, только легкая рябь иногда пробегала по поверхности. Казалось, это не сложнее, чем переплыть речку возле родного холда, и Риан приободрился. Разве он не плескался в воде часами, будучи еще совсем мальчишкой! А если он устанет, всегда можно прилечь на воду и слегка передохнуть, спешить им некуда.

Как оказалось, детскую возню в мелкой речушке не сравнить с тем, что им предстояло.

Через некоторое время Риан почувствовал, что руки и ноги устали от монотонных, повторяющихся движений, мышцы живота заныли от напряжения, и все труднее было держать голову над водой. Намокшая одежда – всего-то ничего, штаны да рубаха, – вдруг стала непомерно тяжелым грузом для усталого тела.

С поверхности воды берег казался куда дальше, чем с борта корабля, и приближался к ним куда медленнее. Береговая линия была неровной, слева далеко в море вдавалась песчаная гряда, проросшая кое-где кустарником – в какой-то момент Риану начало казаться, что до нее совсем недалеко, он даже стал различать силуэты деревьев, но потом они вновь превратились в размытые пятна, и Риан заподозрил неладное.

Вскоре Риан заметил, что Фейт поплыл быстрее, и он едва поспевает за ним.

\- Не спеши, так ты быстро выдохнешься, – посоветовал Риан.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы в последние несколько минут почти не продвинулись вперед? – спросил Фейт.

\- Похоже на то. Давай-ка остановимся ненадолго.

Стоило им перестать двигаться, они сразу почувствовали то, на что раньше не обратили внимания: вода только казалась неподвижной, она медленно, почти незаметно тянула их назад, в глубину.

\- Так и есть, – мрачно сказал Риан. – Нас относит от берега.

\- Отлив начался раньше, чем я думал! – воскликнул Фейт. – Попытайся продержаться на плаву, может, нас снесет течением к тому мысу и мы сумеем выбраться на берег!

\- Он слишком далеко! – выкрикнул Риан.

Мэлл повисла над ними в воздухе, отчаянно вереща.

\- Она говорит, вблизи нас нет ни лодок, ни парусных судов… Эх, будь она не файром, а драконом!..

В этот момент Риан заметил темный силуэт, едва видный сквозь толщу воды. Нечто проплыло мимо них, ненадолго показавшись на поверхности – Риан разглядел только темную лоснящуюся спину, – и вновь погрузилось в воду. И тут же он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось под водой его ноги.

Заорав от ужаса, Риан хлебнул изрядную порцию соленой воды, закашлялся и бестолково замолотил руками.

«Ты мне только мешаешь. Перестань размахивать руками и хватайся за мой плавник».

Риан мог поклясться, что не слышал ни звука, кроме плеска воды и собственного тяжелого дыхания, голос словно бы звучал у него в голове. Говорившее с ним существо показалось из воды: вытянутое туловище, обтянутое блестящей темно-серой кожей, плавники вместо рук. Именно таким рисовали морского спутника в старых книжках, которые мать привезла с собой из родного холда и берегла тщательней, чем свои немногочисленные украшения и нарядные платья.

«Так тебе нужна помощь или ты предпочтешь утонуть?»

\- Подожди, там мой друг… – спохватился Риан.

«О нем позаботятся».

Риан повернул голову – второе такое же существо ловко поднырнуло под Фейта, и тот оказался полулежащим на его спине. Риан вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что друг крепко вцепился руками в основания плавников. И тут же снова едва не ушел под воду – морской спутник требовательно толкнул его носом.

«Я не собираюсь возиться с тобой все утро. Держись за меня, я отнесу тебя к берегу».

Риан ожидал, что кожа существа окажется склизкой и холодной, как у рыбы, но она оказалась больше похожа на шелк – такой же гладкой и скользкой. Это оказалось совсем не противно, а наоборот, даже приятно.

По примеру Фейта он ухватился за плавник, и морской спутник тут же рванулся с места, точно заскучавший в стойле скакун.

\- Я думал, это сказки – что морские спутники умеют разговаривать.

«Не морской спутник, а дельфин, запомни. Ты уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы использовать в речи правильные термины».

\- Что такое «термины»?

«Спроси у своего арфиста. А пока держи рот закрытым, а то снова нахлебаешься воды».

До берега они добрались в считанные минуты. Дельфин, везший Фейта, намного опередил их, должно быть, потому, что Фейт ловко приноровился к движениям своего спасителя и даже помогал ему, подгребая свободной рукой, в отличие от Риана, который повис мешком на спине и не только не помогал, а скорее мешал своему.

«Ты же не думаешь, что я вытащу тебя на берег и посажу под деревом?»

Как мысленный голос может звучать ехидно, Риан толком не понимал, но именно эту интонацию он ясно уловил в последней фразе.

«Отпусти уже мой плавник, не то оторвешь. Тут неглубоко, вставай на ноги и тащи свою мокрую неуклюжую тушку на берег».

Риан пошарил ногами под водой и тут же наткнулся на дно. Несколько шагов – и он уже стоял по колено в воде, на краю песчаного пляжа, за границей которого начинались ярко-зеленые заросли.

«Как приятно, что ты не забыл поблагодарить меня, но не стоит, это мой долг».

\- Спасибо! – спохватившись, заорал Риан, поворачиваясь к морю. – Большое спасибо тебе, морской спутник!

«Дельфин, глупый ты человечек, дельфин! Неужели так трудно запомнить! Прощай и держись подальше от воды, раз не умеешь плавать».

\- Ты в порядке, Риан? – окликнул его Фейт.

\- Вот вредная рыбина, – проворчал Риан, стаскивая себя мокрую рубаху. – Твой тоже донимал тебя ехидными замечаниями?

\- Нет, конечно, – Фейт начал стягивать штаны, и Риан смущенно отвернулся. – Морские спутники разговаривают только в сказках. Попробовал бы сам произнести хоть слово, когда у тебя вместо рта что-то вроде птичьего клюва.

\- Он говорил со мной. У меня в голове, – упрямо возразил Риан.

\- Ты ушибся, когда прыгал с корабля, а потом еще и наглотался воды. Тут что угодно привидится, – сочтя тему исчерпанной, Фейт начал развешивать одежду на ветках. – Просохнем немного и займемся обычным своим делом. Будем искать воду и еду.

По примеру Фейта, Риан пристроил штаны и рубаху на ближайший куст и улегся на теплый песок. Волны, накатывая на берег, ласково шуршали, точно убаюкивая, но теперь Риан знал, каким коварным может быть море. Он так устал, что едва мог пошевелить рукой или ногой, а все тело ныло, как будто он целый день работал в поле.

Они расслаблено валялись на песке, наблюдая за Мэлл, которая довольно плескалась у берега. Как они заметили еще во время плавания, ящерка совсем не боялась моря. Неудивительно, учитывая, что многие поколения ее предков кормились и откладывали яйца на морском берегу, правда, по другую сторону океана, но так ли уж велика разница для зверушки размером с локоть? 

Искупавшись, Мэлл вылезла на берег и стала деловито рыться в кучке водорослей, выброшенных на берег приливом. Вскоре она чем-то аппетитно зачавкала, и живот Риана отозвался голодным урчанием. Вот уж кто точно не пропадет на новом месте, так это Мэлл – тут для нее и еды вдосталь, и погода в самый раз…

\- Что мы будем делать дальше? – нарушил молчание Риан.

\- Отыщем какое-нибудь поселение или мастерскую. Будем работать, а если не понравится, сможем уйти в любой момент. И если ты по-прежнему хочешь разыскать отца, придется скопить денег на обратную дорогу, или устроиться на какое-нибудь судно…

\- Знаешь, я думаю, раз уж мы сюда попали – может, попытаем счастья на юге?

\- Ты просто боишься снова оказаться в море, трусишка, – добродушно усмехнулся Фейт. – Хватит валяться. Пока солнце еще невысоко, нужно отправляться в путь.

С этими словами Фейт встал, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, и принялся отряхивать прилипший к заднице песок. Риан торопливо отвернулся и услышал за спиной сдавленный смешок.

Одежда высохла довольно быстро, помог ветерок с моря и солнце, жаркое, несмотря на ранний час. Правда, из-за соленой воды она стала жесткой и неприятно царапала тело.

Идти по пляжу было жарко и неудобно – при каждом шаге ноги по щиколотку вязли в песке. Но другого пути у них не было – с одной стороны простиралось море, с другой – зеленая стена зарослей, густо опутанных лианами. Продраться через них, не имея в распоряжении ножа или топора, было бы непросто, особенно учитывая, что ветки некоторых кустов были покрыты колючками самого устрашающего вида.

Через некоторое время им преградила путь небольшая речушка, впадавшая в море. Она вытекала прямо из чащи, ветви росших по берегам деревьев, густо перепутанные лианами, почти что смыкались над водой. Пойти вдоль русла вглубь материка, как они собирались, было невозможно, зато вода оказалась прохладной, хоть и отдавала на вкус тиной и прелыми листьями.

\- Не похоже, что эти места обитаемы, – уныло сказал Риан. – Впрочем, это и к лучшему, неизвестно, как тут принято поступать с беглецами.

\- Можно попробовать пройти по реке, вброд.

Поначалу идея оказалось неплохой – воды в речке было не так уж и много, а идти по щиколотку в воде было куда приятнее, чем месить сухой и горячий песок на пляже. Однако вскоре дно стало топким и илистым, а русло куда более узким и глубоким.

Они уже собрались повернуть назад, когда кусты вдруг расступились, обнаруживая небольшую полянку, полого спускавшуюся к воде. От нее в чащу леса уходила довольно широкая тропа, петлявшая между деревьев.

\- Не такие уж необитаемые тут места, – радостно объявил Фейт.

\- Не знаю, хорошо это или все-таки нет, – заметил Риан, но выбора у них все равно не было – выше по течению речка снова сужалась и дно резко уходило вглубь.

Идти по тропинке было куда веселее. Сквозь листву деревьев над их головой просвечивало солнце, бросая под ноги прихотливую кружевную тень.

\- Смотри, трава растет только по обочине, значит, люди постоянно ходят этой дорогой.

\- Может, ее протоптали какие-нибудь животные, которые ходят сюда на водопой.

\- Смотри, тут ветки обрезаны, чтобы не мешали, – возразил Фейт. – Вряд ли дикие скакуны об этом позаботились.

\- А ты сообразительный малый! – внезапно раздался голос у них за спиной. –   
Теперь оба замрите и вытяните руки вперёд, чтобы я их видел.

\- Бежим? – шепотом спросил Риан.

\- Куда?

Действительно, на узкой дорожке у них не было шанса проскочить мимо того, кто стоял у них за спиной. По обе стороны путь преграждали густые заросли, перепутанных лианами, а бежать по тропинке вперед они бы точно не рискнули – две здоровенные собаки с не очень-то приветливыми мордами почти бесшумно вылезли из кустов и замерли, видимо, ожидая команды.

\- Теперь медленно повернитесь.

Риан с Фейтом послушно выполнили команду – при виде собак спорить с хозяином им сразу расхотелось.

Стоявший перед ними мужчина средних лет был одет в просторную тунику с длинными рукавами, перепоясанную кожаным ремнем, и штаны из плотной на вид ткани – предосторожность не лишняя, учитывая привычку здешних деревьев и кустарников отращивать разнообразные шипы и колючки.

Из-за пояса торчала рукоятка ножа, в руках у незнакомца была тяжелая суковатая палка – сгодится и раздвигать ветки в лесу, и преподать урок нежданным гостям.

\- Кто вы такие и откуда? – строго спросил мужчина. – Идете от Изумрудной реки или из Рыбачьей бухты?

\- Мы даже не знаем, где это, – признался Риан. – Мы совсем недавно попали на Южный. Дело в том, что…

\- Мы плыли из Нерата в Холд Иста, – перебил его Фейт. – Попали в сильный шторм, и корабль отнесло к берегам Южного. Нас смыло волной с палубы в море, но потом шторм стих и нам удалось доплыть до берега.

\- Что ж, вам повезло. Вот только не пойму, зачем вы забрались в чащу. Разумнее было бы пойти вдоль берега, поискать ближайший порт. Вы же, наверное, захотите наняться на другой корабль?

\- Ну уж нет, хватит с меня моря, – с отвращением сказал Риан.

Мужчина коротко рассмеялся, и Риан, осмелев, продолжил:

\- Мы заметили тропу и пошли по ней, потому что хотели найти людей и разузнать, нет ли тут где-нибудь подходящей работы для двух парней вроде нас.

\- Ну что ж, раз океан не прибрал вас себе, может, на суше пригодитесь. Меня зовут Кайлин, будьте гостями в моем холде.

 

Тропинка, прихотливо пропетляв по лесу, вывела их на довольно широкую поляну, большую часть которой занимал загон для овец. К нему примыкал сарай, крытый железом, с необычной односкатной крышей. Чуть поодаль располагались хозяйственные пристройки и небольшой, но уютный дом.

\- Это мой холд, – сказал Кайлин, и в его голосе прозвучала сдержанная гордость.

Постройки выглядели непривычно, совсем не так, как на севере, где стараются сделать стены толще, а окна уже. В этом доме стены наполовину состояли из окон, сквозь которые свободно гулял ветерок. Предосторожность нелишняя – несмотря на ранний час, было довольно жарко. В доме-крепости, построенном на северный манер, при таком климате можно свариться заживо, словно клешнезуб, брошенный в кипяток.

Особенно Риана поразила зеленая трава возле дома и заботливо ухоженный цветник по обе стороны от крыльца.

\- Моя младшенькая, Мара, любит возиться с цветами, – пояснил Кайлин.  
Риан вспомнил двор вокруг родного холда, вымощенный камнями, плотно подогнанными друг к другу. Найди мать хоть одну травинку, пробившуюся между ними – какой бы разнос она учинила слугам!

\- Как видите, работы здесь много. Зирон, мой помощник, уехал в Южный холд, на ярмарку, за кое-какими покупками, он вернется не раньше чем через две недели, а то и все три провозится. Мне и дочерям непросто управляться с хозяйством, к тому же я начал расчистку нового участка, и хотелось бы засеять его еще в этом сезоне. Так что мне не помешает пара лишних рук, а вам – крыша над головой, особенно во время Падений.

Риан невольно поежился – мысль о том, что он окажется под открытым небом без надежной драконьей защиты пугала его, как и любого пернита-северянина.  
Кайлин заметил замешательство Риана и понимающе ухмыльнулся.

\- В ваших краях люди слишком зависят от милостей драконьих всадников. Те, кто родился на юге, как я, привыкли надеяться только на себя.

Фейт с Рианом удивленно переглянулись – на вид хозяину было не меньше сорока, а официальное заселение Южного началось примерно двадцать оборотов назад.

\- Здесь и раньше разбивались корабли, – пояснил Кайлин. – Кто-то умирал от лихорадки, ядовитых растений или ожогов Нитей, но некоторым удалось научиться выжить, как моим родителям. Я сам построил этот дом, воевал с джунглями за каждый клочок свободной земли. Теперь выращиваю скот, зерно и немного овощей, чтобы прокормить семью. Это место принадлежит моей семье, даже Торик не рискнул оспаривать наши права. А если ему вдруг придет такая охота, у меня есть чем его встретить, будьте уверены, – грозно добавил он, а потом, словно спохватившись, произнёс уже куда более приветливо: – Добро пожаловать в мой холд, путешественники.

***  
Кайлин, как оказалось, был вдовцом, в одиночку растившим двух дочерей-погодков, по возрасту примерно как Риан с Фейтом. Удивительно, как он ухитрялся справиться с таким обширным хозяйством с помощью только одного помощника. Должно быть, потому что не тратил время на разговоры и раздумья, а делал свое дело, не обращая внимания на трудности. Другим он тоже не давал поблажки, справедливо считая, что раз трудится больше всех, то имеет право погонять других. При этом, как убедился Риан впоследствии, он не делал различия между наемными работниками вроде них с Фейтом, и своими собственными дочерьми.

Старшая, Тила, считалась в семье красавицей, что не лучшим образом сказалось на ее характере – девица была взбалмошной и капризной, и постоянно шугала младшую сестру.

Тиле нравилось распускать волосы, и все свободное время она проводила с иголкой в руках, сшивая и украшая новые наряды.

Мара, та самая любительница цветов, была куда приветливей, хоть и не такой яркой в сравнении со старшей сестрицей. Она точно выгорела под южным солнцем: русые волосы, не светлые и не темные, светло-карие глаза.

Тила обзывала сестру дурочкой и простушкой, однако не гнушалась поручить ей подшить подол или украсить платье лентами. Вскорости Риан заметил, что большую часть работы по дому выполняет именно Мара – причем как-то незаметно, между делом, болтая и смеясь.

Хотя появление в доме еще двух работников не могло не прибавить девушкам хлопот, но это, казалось, их ничуть не расстраивало. Объяснение этому Риан нашел чуть позже, когда побольше узнал о жизни южан.

Холд Кайлина, как и большинство свободных поселений на юге, стоял в отдалении от других. В конце концов, не для того люди стремились сюда, чтобы тесниться и жаться друг к другу, как на севере. Конечно, поселенцы общались друг с другом, иногда устраивали Встречи, съезжались на ярмарки. Но когда вокруг обитает десяток семей и каждого в них знаешь с детства – и не только парней подходящего возраста, но их сестренок, тетушек, любимых скакунов и собак, – будешь рад любому новому человеку, не говоря уже о двоих. Особенно если один из них – симпатичный и веселый балагур, у которого вдобавок есть огненная ящерица.

Кайлин отнесся к зверьку недоверчиво. Файров на побережье было немало, но взрослые ящерки боялись людей, а возиться с приручением птенца Кайлин не видел смысла, считая, что файры глупые, бесполезные и шумные существа. К тому же они не гнушаются влезть в сеть и опустошить ее, если рыбак не успеет вовремя забрать улов, а также не брезгуют яйцами и плодами лунных деревьев. Словом, от них один вред, лучше уж держать собак, они, по крайней мере, могут при случае отогнать крупного хищника вроде пятнистой дикой кошки, не говоря уже о подозрительных незнакомцах, которых на юге с каждым днем становится все больше.

Поближе познакомившись с Мэлл, Кайлин был впечатлен способностями зеленой.

\- В ваших краях файры могут быть очень полезны, – уверял его Фейт. – Стоит один раз побывать где-то, и вы всегда сможете послать туда весточку.  
Кайлин только недоверчиво качал головой, но после того, как Мэлл прикончила возле дома парочку змей, стал всерьез задумываться о том, чтобы поискать кладку, и подробно расспрашивал Фейта о том, как запечатлеть и выдрессировать забавную зверюшку.

Жизнь в холде не отличалась разнообразием, день за днем приходилось проделывать одну и ту же работу. Сначала Риан немного скучал по путешествиям и новыми впечатлениями, но постепенно втянулся в привычный с детства ритм оседлой жизни.

Вставали рано, едва лучи восходящего солнца начинали пробиваться сквозь листву. С утра Риан с Фейтом помогали Кайлину выгнать овец в загон, кормили их и наполняли поилки – в климате Южного недостаток воды был куда опаснее, чем голод. Затем до полудня трудились в поле или нарезали траву и ветки, обходя разбросанные тут и там среди чащи небольшие полянки, на которых трава вырастала за считанные дни почти до пояса. 

Работа была не из легких – трава была безобидной только с виду, а на самом деле ее листья были острыми и режущими по краю, а в самой траве таились целые кучи насекомых, а также сороконожки и змеи. Для такой работы приходилось надевать сапоги из шкуры вейрий и рубахи с длинными рукавами, а во всем этом обмундировании было ужасно жарко даже в утренние часы.

Траву срезали огромным ножом, слегка загнутым на конце, потом следовало сгрести ее к краю поляны и, обвязав жгутом из той же травы, взвалить на спину и тащить до овечьего загона. Овцы были весьма прожорливы, однако неприхотливы. Шерсть и мясо Кайлин с выгодой продавал на ярмарке в Прибрежном холде, из овечьего молока делали сыр, который долго не портился и хранился даже в жару, потому Кайлин искренне считал, что его стадо стоит таких хлопот. Выпасать их, как принято на севере, в здешних краях было небезопасно – дикие кошки были не прочь полакомиться овцой, и даже огромному псу было непросто сладить с этим хищником.

Самое жаркое время дня семейство проводило в тени, под крышей дома или в пристройках, насквозь продуваемых ветерком, но и тогда они не сидели без дела. Девушки занимались готовкой и шитьем, перебирали сушеные травы, для парней тоже находилась какая-нибудь мелкая работа.

Когда жара слегка спадала, они вновь шли в поле или в лес – проверить ловушки и набрать спелых плодов к ужину.

Лишь поздно вечером, когда на дворе темнело, выдавалось время для отдыха. Кайлин не любил праздной болтовни, а потому подремывал в кресле, дожидаясь, когда можно будет отправиться в постель. Риан подозревал, что вечерние посиделки стали куда более долгими с их приездом – ни Тила, ни Мара не упускали случая поболтать с ними.

Риан никогда не был особо общительным, в их холде нечасто бывали гости, и на Встречи отчим брал его редко, только чтобы не отвечать на вопросы родни о том, почему его пасынок не выезжает из холда, не хворый ли он? Риан не считал себя ни красавцем, ни умником, способным блеснуть перед компанией острым словцом или кстати припомнить мудрое изречение. Говорить комплименты он тоже был не мастер, потому предпочитал наблюдать за веселящейся молодежью из какого-нибудь укромного местечка, запасшись кружкой с вином и парой пирожков. Танцевать он не умел, а потому не любил, а песни арфистов можно послушать, не привлекая к себе внимания.

Так же он поступал и здесь – пристраивался на уголке стола и не вступал в разговор, пока к нему не обращались напрямую. По примеру Фейта болтать и смеяться с дочками Кайлина под суровым взглядом их строгого отца он был и вовсе неспособен. Поэтому, если не удавалось сбежать, предпочитал общество Мары – она-то болтала и смеялась за двоих, ему оставалось только сидеть рядышком и кивать головой, когда она к нему обращалась.

Это не значит, что он не любил вечерние посиделки. Ему нравились неспешные разговоры, жужжание насекомых за затянутыми сетками окнами, ему нравилось смотреть на огонек светильника, колеблемый легким ветерком. Глядя на Тилу с Марой, он думал про своих сестер – когда-то они еще увидятся, может быть, при их следующей встрече они уже будут взрослыми девушками, и он едва их узнает… Иногда он украдкой посматривал на Фейта – если был уверен, что тот не заметит этого, обычно, когда тот бывал увлечен разговором с Тилой. Но Риан старался поскорее отвести глаза – его не оставляло странное чувство, что он бы предпочел, чтобы Фейт не садился к ней так близко, а она не смотрела на него такими восторженными глазами. А уж эта его привычка слегка прикасаться к руке собеседника, когда Фейту хотелось подчеркнуть важность своих слов… И Риан поскорее снова переводил взгляд на огонек светильника.

***  
\- Будут и танцы, и новые песни, и угощение…

\- Звучит достаточно соблазнительно, – улыбнулся Фейт. – Ты любишь танцевать, Тила?

\- Зависит от партнера, – девушка кокетливо опустила ресницы.

\- Я тебя не подведу, – Фейт по своей любимой привычке легко погладил девушку по руке.

Риан раздосадованно отвернулся. Тила весь день крутилась рядом с ними, не давала ему и словом перекинуться с Фейтом. Теперь и вовсе завладела его вниманием, а он и не смотрит в сторону Риана, точно позабыл, что они лучшие друзья…

И угораздило его отправиться в это глупое путешествие… Лучше бы отработал лето у того скотовода, которому задолжал отчим, кто знает, может, он бы сменил гнев на милость и позволил бы ему вернуться осенью в холд – хотя бы простым работником, зато в родной дом, под крышей которого он вырос. Впрочем, какая разница, где чувствовать себя никому не нужным…

Риан несколько раз сморгнул, отгоняя непрошеные слезы.

\- Ты не заснул, Риан? – голос Фейта внезапно ворвался в его невеселые мысли. – Дам полмарки за то, чтобы узнать, о чем ты думаешь.

\- Побереги свои деньги для другого случая, – ответил Риан.

\- Например, для Встречи, – предложил Фейт и, поймав недоумевающий взгляд Риана, спросил: – Ты вообще слышал хоть слово из того, о чем мы говорили?

Риан действительно прослушал, о чем шла речь, впрочем, вряд ли он узнал что-то новое. С чего бы ни начиналась вечерняя беседа, рано или поздно девушки заводили речь о предстоящей Встрече в одном из крупных холдов на побережье. Потом они начинали рассказ о том, как повеселились в прошлый раз – такое случалось нечасто, так что воспоминания сохранялись бережно, пересказывались на разные лады и обрастали все новыми подробностями. А поскольку в их распоряжении были две пары ушей, еще ни разу не слышавших этой истории, ничто не могло спасти Риана и Фейта от подробного описания нарядов всех гостей, блюд, танцев и знаков внимания, полученных сестрами от разных кавалеров.

В последнее время Мара не переставала поддразнивать сестру разговорами о скором возвращении отцовского помощника Зирона с ярмарки. Болтливая Мара успела рассказать Риану, хотя это ему было совсем неинтересно, о том, что помощник отца неравнодушен к ее сестре и уже не раз намекал на то, что не прочь взять ее в жены, но та не говорила ни да, ни нет. С появлением в холде двух молодых парней, а точнее, Фейта – Риана она замечала только тогда, когда у нее было для него поручение, – Тила при упоминании имени своего поклонника недовольно хмурилась и переводила разговор на что-нибудь другое.

\- Моя тетушка говорит, что парень, который хорошо танцует, и в работе проворен, и нрав у него легкий, так что где и выбирать, как не на Встрече! – лукаво усмехнулась Мара. – А ты, Риан, любишь танцевать?

\- Не особо, – хмуро сказал Риан.

\- Значит, никакая красавица-южанка тебя от нас не уведет, – благодушно улыбнулся Фейт.

\- Может, Риан оставил на севере подружку? – сладким голоском пропела Тила. – Поэтому он так грустит, когда мы говорим про танцы и свидания.

\- Я просто не люблю вечеринки, – нехотя пояснил Риан и, не удержавшись, добавил: – А что до выбора спутника жизни, то мне хотелось бы найти того, кто предпочтет побыть со мной наедине, а не среди шумной толпы малознакомых людей.

\- Наконец-то разумные слова, а то давно я не слышал столько глупостей за один вечер, – посетовал Кайлин, потягиваясь и широко зевая. – Пойду-ка поставлю сети.

\- Можно с тобой? – спросил Риан.

Ему было совсем не интересно наблюдать за тем, как Фейт и Тила одаривают друг друга томными взглядами поверх стола, обмениваясь при этом колкостями и шуточками. К его удивлению, Фейт тоже поднялся со стула.

\- Надо запастись рыбой к столу, скоро Падение, – пояснил Кайлин, шагая по знакомой тропке к океану. – Рыбы умеют предугадать его приближение и выплывают на мелководье. Так им легче поймать Нить, в соленой воде она погибает и быстро идет ко дну. Потом рыбы наедятся и на несколько дней уйдут далеко от берега.

Кайлин закатал штаны выше колен, и Фейт с Рианом последовали его примеру.

\- Ну, так и будете стоять? – Кайлин сунул в руки Фейту край сети с болтающимися на нем грузилами.

Она была не похожа на обычные верши, которыми у Риана на родине мальчишки ловили рыбу в ручьях: сложная конструкция состояла из нескольких «карманов», заплыв в которые, рыба не могла выбраться обратно. Риан ухватился за сеть с другой стороны, потянул, но кажется, сделал еще хуже.

\- Что вы за моряки, если не знаете, как взяться за дело? – посетовал Кайлин, несколькими ловкими движениями распутав сеть.

\- Мы не рыбаки, наш корабль перевозил грузы, – нашелся Фейт.

Риан едва заметно поморщился – он не любил, когда Фейт начинал врать. Еще с детства он усвоил, что одна ложь непременно потянет за собой другую, и рано или поздно обманщик получит за все разом.

\- Вы мне нравитесь, ребята, – сказал Кайлин, стряхивая с рук песок, – всем, кроме того, что вы не рассказываете о себе правду. В это время года ветры дуют в противоположную сторону, и по пути из Нерата вас бы занесло в залив Керуна, а не к берегам Южного. Что до штормов, то у нас их не было недели две, не меньше.

\- Мы не… – начал было Фейт, но Риан дернул его за рукав – не хватало им еще больше завраться.

\- Те, кого жизнь выдрала с корнем из родной земли, часто рассказывают о себе небылицы. Но я не прислушиваюсь к словам, а смотрю, что человек знает и умеет. Вы оба с севера – тут вы не соврали, но ни один из вас не смыслит в морском ремесле. Риан, ты работал на земле – моряк не отличит едва проклюнувшиеся ростки ячменя от пшеницы и не умеет стричь овец, а вот с сетью бы точно управился, даже если и служил на торговом судне. Что до Фейта, то он из крупного Холда и рос не на кухне и не в конюшне – это видно по тому, как он держит себя за столом, как пишет и считает. Итак, кто вы такие? И зачем здесь? Шпионите для Торика или для северных лордов?

\- Мы не… – снова начал Фейт.

\- Подожди, – остановил его Риан. – Давай лучше скажем правду. В конце концов, мы не сделали ничего плохого. Нас привезли сюда, не спрашивая согласия, и если этим мы нарушили какие-то здешние законы, то не по своей воле.

\- Не обижайся, сынок, но в последнее время в наших краях появляется все больше новых людей, которые здесь только потому, им стало жарковато на родном Севере. Насильники, воры и прочие отщепенцы. Я недаром откладывал этот разговор и несколько дней наблюдал за вами. Вы неплохие ребята, иначе бы я не позволил вам остаться под одной крышей с моими дочерьми. Но мне не нравится, что вы начали с обмана.

\- Обещаю, больше такого не повторится, – сказал Риан. – Правда же, Фейт?

\- Я стараюсь не говорить неправду без особой надобности, – уклончиво ответил тот.

Кайлин жестом подозвал к себе псов, которые рылись в водорослях у кромки прибоя, благоразумно держась подальше от Мэлл – отважная ящерка как-то вцепилась когтями в морду одному из них, когда тот позарился на найденную ею полудохлую рыбешку, и с тех пор зверюги ее побаивались.

Уже начинало темнеть, поэтому по тропинке они шли торопливым шагом. Псы чутко поводили ушами – один шел впереди, второй замыкал шествие. Никогда еще Риан так не радовался их присутствию – сумеречные тени делали лес еще более мрачным и пугающим, а каждый безобидный звук, вроде хрустнувшей ветки или дуновения ветерка, похожего на чей-то вздох или глухое рычание, заставлял кожу покрываться мурашкам и учащенно биться сердце.

Переступив порог дома, Риан облегченно вздохнул. Так хорошо после полутемного и страшного леса оказаться в безопасности под двойной защитой ограды и прочных дверных засовов. Девушки все еще возились на кухне, и эти привычные, мирные звуки делали дом еще более уютным. Фейт тут же вызвался помочь, а Кайлин отправился спать. Риан собирался было последовать его примеру, но Мара поймала его за рукав.

\- Не поможешь мне убрать со стола? А Фейт с Тилой принесут воды.

Против ожидания, Тила не стала спорить с сестрой, вздумавшей вдруг командовать, а ухватилась за дужку пустого ведра, стоявшего у входа. Фейт пожал плечами, отобрал у нее ведро и вежливо распахнул дверь, пропуская девушку наружу.

\- Мой отец за что-то отругал вас? – спросила Мара. – У тебя озабоченный вид.

\- Просто устал, – коротко ответил Риан, отставляя в сторону пустые кружки.

Мара улыбнулась.

\- А я хотела предложить тебе прогуляться перед сном.

Риан пожал плечами. Зачем заводить речь о прогулке с человеком, который жалуется на усталость, да и какая прогулка в такой темноте, в нескольких шагах от леса, пусть даже дом и постройки обнесены высоким частоколом.

\- Тогда посидим тут, – Мара потянула его за руку, заставив присесть на лавку, и пристроилась рядом, тесно прижавшись бедром. Риан слегка отодвинулся – мало ей места, что ли, жарко же. Да еще голову ему на плечо положила, и теперь волосы шею щекочут.

На севере девушки не допускали таких вольностей, да и оставаться наедине с юношей без присмотра старших не полагалось.

Но в чужой Цех со своим уставом не ходят, и Риан понемногу привыкал к тому, что девушкам на юге предоставлялось куда больше свободы. Неудивительно, будешь запирать дочку дома – так и просидит в девках до старости.

«Фейт на моем месте не растерялся бы, своего не упустил… Кстати, а где его носит, колодец во дворе, рукой подать»…

\- Ты какой-то тихий сегодня, Риан, – улыбнулась Мара, словно подслушав его мысли. – Или тревожишься о чем-то?

\- Да так, пустяки. Пойду спать, завтра вставать рано. – Риан, едва сдержав вздох облегчения, поднялся со скамьи.

Мара ничего не ответила, из чего Риан заключил, что девушку обидел его отказ.  
Хотя, казалось бы, с чего ей обижаться – разве он был груб с ней? Или она думает, что он должен потакать ее капризам только из-за того, что она женского пола? Если подумать, обе девушки не выглядели слабыми и беззащитными существами, да и сам Кайлин не раз повторял, что южанок сызмальства учат быть самостоятельными, наравне с парнями: они и в лесу не пропадут, и с лодкой управятся, а если нужно, пустят в ход нож, палку или собственные кулаки. Может, какие-нибудь изнеженные леди в Холдах ждут, что с ними будут нянчиться и уступать во всем…

Впрочем, что он понимает в женщинах. Стоило бы с Фейтом обсудить – нехорошо, если он, сам того не зная, обидел Мару, да и Кайлин может невесть что подумать, если заметит, что она на него дуется. Не оказаться бы им с Фейтом без крыши над головой накануне Падения.

Как назло, Фейт все не возвращался, и Риан как-то незаметно задремал, не дождавшись его, утомленный целым днем на свежем воздухе.

 

Следующий день выдался суматошным. Предстояло Падение, которое краем должно было задеть холд Кайлина. Все утро они хлопотали во дворе: убирали под каменную крышу домашнюю утварь, проверяли загоны для скота – крепки ли запоры, достаточно ли животным еды и питья – за несколько часов они, конечно, с голоду не умрут, но скотина ведет себя куда более спокойно, если есть что пожевать.

Разбросанное для просушки сено тоже пришлось убрать под крышу – Нити и такой пищей не побрезгуют, сожрут любую органику.

Наконец все дела были закончены, и Кайлин, настороженно поглядывая на приближавшуюся к ним со стороны побережья серебристо-серую тучу, приказал всем идти в дом и покрепче запереть двери и окна.

Всякому южанину известно, что в воде и на воздухе Нить быстро погибает, не находя себе пищи, а те, что зароются в землю, будут уничтожены личинками, но одно дело знать это, и совсем другое – доверить свою жизнь этим безобидным на вид существам.

«Эти личинки такие маленькие, – думал Риан. – Драконы – вот кто настоящие защитники… Мощные крылья, когти, огонь из пасти»…

\- Кажется, ты трусишь, мальчик с севера? – прищурив глаза, сказала Тила. – Боишься, что Нити переползут через порог и схватят тебя за пятку?

\- Не доставай его, Тила, – лениво сказал Фейт. – Поверь моему слову, Риан храбрый парень и немало повидал в жизни.

\- Посмотри-ка на своего файра, Фейт, – воскликнула Мара. – Она точно чует Нити!  
Мэлл привстала на задние лапки и тревожно засвистела. Ее глаза, отливающие золотом, быстро вращались, в них то и дело вспыхивали красные искры.

\- Настоящий маленький дракончик! – Тила протянула руку к Мэлл, пытаясь погладить. Та зашипела и захлопала крыльями.

\- Думаю, ты рада, что этот маленький дракончик не выдыхает огонь, верно? – ехидно спросила Мара.

Фейт взял малышку на руки и, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, вполголоса запел – Риан узнал мелодию, эту песню часто напевала мама над кроватками младших сестёр. Наверное, и Риану пела, но он уже этого не помнил…

К его удивлению, девушки тут же подхватили напев – мелодия звучала чуть по-другому, и кое-где не совпадали слова, но песня все равно была та же. Должно быть, их предки привезли ее с северного континента вместе с другими воспоминаниями о родном доме.

Мэлл почти успокоилась, лишь в глазах время от времени вспыхивали оранжевые огоньки.

Она сложила крылья и начала потихоньку посвистывать, присоединив свой голосок к общему напеву.

Что-то стукнуло по крыше, потом еще раз, и еще – словно редкие, но сильные капли дождя.

\- Началось, – спокойно сказал Кайлин. – Спойте-ка еще, у вас хорошо получается. Только что-нибудь повеселее.

И Фейт, улыбнувшись, завел песенку о молодой вдовушке, которая пришла на рынок за огурцами и долго не могла решить, выбрать ли ей длинные и в пупырышках, или гладкие, но потолще. Торговцы и покупатели со всех сторон наперебой давали ей советы, и в конце концов она, не глядя, купила целую корзинку, попросив молоденького подмастерья помочь донести ее до дома. Окончательно успокоившаяся Мэлл довольно посвистывала и покачивалась в такт.

А Риан все никак не мог забыть о том, что снаружи все вокруг заливает беспощадный смертоносный дождь. И в небе нет ни одного дракона, чтобы защитить заплутавшего путника или отбившуюся от стада овцу. Словно в стародавние времена, когда еще не проклюнулось Первое Яйцо.

***  
\- Фу, ну и гадость, – Фейт скривился, но подцепил палкой безжизненный комок, плавающий на поверхности воды в поилке для овец, и отбросил подальше в траву. Земля словно зашевелилась – почуявшие добычу личинки выбирались наружу. – Таскать на себе огнемет намного тяжелее, но сжигать Нити мне нравится куда больше.

\- На юге мы редко пользуемся ими, – пояснил Кайлин, осматривая крышу сарая. – Разве что Нить застрянет в каком-нибудь неудобном месте. Скорее всего, они и так погибнут, и все равно лучше не соваться в лес сразу после Падения, если не хочешь, чтобы какой-нибудь полудохлый клубок Нитей свалился на голову.

\- Да, но если вдруг окажешься во время Падения под открытым небом? – нерешительно спросил Риан.

\- Тогда тебе лучше подыскать укрытие из камня или железа, или хотя бы пещеру или нору в земле. Иначе тебе конец, – просто сказал Кайлин.

\- Вам не страшно так жить? – вырвалось у Риана.

\- Мы привыкли. И потом, в отличие от внезапно налетевшего шторма или зверя в лесной чаще, Нити нападают точно по графику. Здешние животные привыкли чуять приближающееся Падение – прячутся в пещерах или в чаще леса, гибнут в основном старые или больные.

\- И все-таки я рад, что у нас есть надежная крыша над головой и нам не придется рыть нору или выгонять каких-нибудь местных обитателей из пещеры, – сказал Фейт, разглядывая листья растущего возле изгороди дерева, испещренные округлыми отверстиями, которые прожгли в них падающие Нити. – Эти листья больше похожи на кружево.

\- Повреждения заживут через несколько дней, а личинки переварят Нити и почва станет еще более плодородной. Этот край много оборотов привыкал выживать самостоятельно, у здешних обитателей есть чему поучиться, – наставительно сказал Кайлин. – А те, кто не усваивают этих уроков, рано или поздно сильно об этом жалеют.

***  
Следующее Падение ожидалось только через несколько дней, и Риан наивно думал, что уж они-то будут спокойными и безоблачными. Действительно, следующее утро началось, как обычно – они выгнали овец в загон и только собрались задать им корма, как сидевшая на плече Фейта Мэлл вдруг тревожно свистнула и встала на задние лапки, прислушиваясь. Снаружи донесся трубный рев, затем испуганное блеяние и топот овец.

\- Это Всадники, – резко сказал Кайлин, и Риан удивленно поднял голову. Никогда он не слышал, чтобы это слово произносили с такой неприязнью.

Заметив взгляд Риана, тот пояснил:

\- Это тебе не север, мальчик. Увидел всадника – прячь свое добро подальше. И если у тебя дочка или сестра симпатичная, то лучше отправь ее на чердак или в погреб. Да и мальчишек тоже, на всякий случай.

\- Я слышал, их королева стара и уже не поднимается, – удивился Риан. – Зачем же им претенденты?

\- Снимите со стены упряжь для скакунов и спрячьте хорошенько. А те два мешка закидайте соломой, – скомандовал Кайлин и поспешил к выходу.

Выполнив распоряжение Кайлина, Фейт с Рианом тоже выглянули наружу. Любопытно было, зачем явились всадники, к тому же Риан никогда не видел драконов вблизи.

Всадников оказалось двое, на коричневом и зеленом драконах. Не особо церемонясь, они приземлились прямо в загоне, посреди обезумевших от ужаса животных. Дракон вытянул шею и ухватил ближайшую овцу, перекусив позвоночник пополам. Кровь мгновенно окрасила белоснежную шкуру в алый цвет. Испуганные овцы метнулись в сторону, загородка не выдержала напора множества бившихся в нее тел и рухнула. Овцы с блеяньем выскочили через образовавшийся проход, до Риана и Фейта донесся смех всадника, дракон которого поедал овцу. 

Тот, чьему дракону повезло меньше, вторил ему забористой бранью – у Риана даже уши покраснели от того, как замысловато и подробно всадник описал свои намерения по отношению к овце, владельцам холда, строящим такие никудышные загородки, а заодно и к своему веселящемуся приятелю. Тот снова залился смехом и громко засвистел вслед перепуганным животным. Его дракон в несколько прыжков настиг другую овцу, даже не потрудившись взлететь, и вцепился зубами ей в брюхо. Риан торопливо отвернулся – ему не раз приходилось видеть, как забивают скот, но зрелище вываливающихся из разодранного брюха дымящихся кишок все еще живой овцы отнюдь не радовало глаз.

Каждый из драконов прикончил и сожрал еще по две овцы, прежде чем всадники убрались прочь. Кайлин проводил взглядом удаляющиеся силуэты летящих драконов – всадники не рискнули отправить объевшихся зверей в Промежуток – и сплюнул себе под ноги.

\- Что стоите, – хмуро спросил он. – Нам нужно поторопиться, чтобы разыскать всех до темноты.

Оказалось, при виде двух драконов флегматичные и туповатые овцы проявили неожиданную прыть и сообразительность, забившись в самую гущу кустарника, куда здоровенной драконьей туше уж точно не пробраться.

Риану и Фейту пришлось немало повозиться, вытаскивая блеющих и брыкающихся животных из кустов. Половину они бы наверняка не нашли, если бы Кайлин не отправил с ними собак. Сам он, ворча и ругаясь, спешил кое-как залатать прореху в изгороди.

Пойманных овец Риан с Фейтом загоняли в сарай, где девушки пытались напоить и успокоить животных, а заодно и выпутать из их шерсти репьи и застрявшие ветки.

\- Лучше не задавай таких вопросов, как сегодня, – посоветовал Фейт. – Ну, про парней, которых забирали в Вейр. Держи крепче эту овцу, а я распутаю ветки. Да не брыкайся, глупая, а то оставишь в кусте половину своей шкуры…

\- Здешним жителям не нравится, когда всадники ищут кандидатов в холдах? Их можно понять, на юге каждая пара рабочих рук на счету…

\- Ты просто дурачок, Риан, – раздраженно сказал Фейт. – Кому нужны кандидаты, если королева не отложила яиц, а значит, нет и драконов для Запечатления? Всадники берут их в Вейр, чтобы поразвлечься. И согласия не спрашивают. Представь, каково им потом возвращаться домой!

\- Всадники совсем не такие! – возмутился Риан. – Они защитники Перна, лучшие из лучших.

\- Может быть, и так. Но я что-то не видел всадников в небе во время Падения, а вот овцами они не побрезговали, хотя Кайлин говорит, что на равнинах в полудне пути отсюда полно дикого скота. Здешние всадники – бездельники и пьяницы, потому их и выслали на юг.

\- Знаешь, слышала бы тебя моя мать, ты бы за такие слова огреб крепкую оплеуху.

\- Мой отец тоже не пожалел бы для меня лучшей розги из своих запасов, вздумай я непочтительно отозваться о всадниках, – сказал Фейт и торопливо добавил: – Хватит болтать, тащи эту лохматую дуреху в сарай, пусть девчонки приведут ее в порядок. И постарайся хотя бы при них не ляпнуть какую-нибудь непристойность, а то влетит тебе от Кайлина.

Обсуждать личную жизнь всадников с Марой и ее сестрой Риан, конечно же, не собирался, но сам он испытал странное чувство. Раньше ему не приходило в голову бояться драконов или их всадников. Они были для него чем-то вроде сказочных героев, которые парят в небесах, далекие от мирских дел и желаний простых людей. И теперь он словно бы спустился с небес на землю.

Риан достал из-за пазухи медальон и повертел в руках. Мордочка дракона, закусившего кончик хвоста, внезапно перестала казаться ему забавной. Зверь хитро ухмылялся, точно на уме у него была какая-то злая шутка.

Риан задумался: а может, и к лучшему, что судьба свернула его с намеченного пути. Он уже разочаровался в человеке, которого считал ближайшим родичем, и в друге своего детства. Хватит с него.

Возможно, настоящий отец так же презрительно относится к простым людям вроде него, как и давешние всадники. И кто знает, не была ли мать Риана всего лишь случайной забавой, о которой он и не вспомнил на следующий день.

Риан запретил себе думать об этом, но, как известно, над своими снами люди не властны, и зачастую в них всплывает то, что стараются не вспоминать при свете дня. Возможно, поэтому Риану приснились драконы, но не прекрасные силуэты в небесах и не волшебные существа из песен арфистов. Нет, эти драконы были разъярёнными чудовищами, выдыхавшими пламя. Они вырвались ему навстречу из темноты, полыхая огнем, а на заднем плане виднелась огромная гора, изрытая множеством пещер, из недр которой вылетали все новые и новые драконы.

Потом картинка внезапно изменилась: он видел смутные силуэты в ночи – спящие драконы на морском берегу – время от времени то один, то другой поднимал голову, чутко прислушиваясь. Глаза их сверкали в темноте, словно драгоценные камни. И еще – он видел что-то белое за их спинами, полузарытое в песок, похожее на камень округлой формы… Внезапно драконы вскочили и оглушительно взревели, хлопая крыльями.

Крик замер в горле Риана, он оцепенел от ужаса, и тут в его сознание ворвался перепуганный визг файра – и это уже был не сон.

\- Тише, тише, – услышал он голос Фейта, но, как оказалось, он обращался не к Риану.

Мэлл сидела у него на коленях, распустив крылья и злобно шипя. Ее глаза бешено вращались, сверкая в полумраке.

\- Она и тебя разбудила? – сказал Фейт с извиняющейся улыбкой. – Впрочем, я не в обиде. Мне снился какой-то жуткий сон – драконы без всадников, которые полыхают огнем прямо в мою сторону…

\- Неужели? – Риан замялся, не стоит ли рассказать Фейту, что он тоже это видел.

\- Думаю, это был ее кошмар, – сказал Фейт, ласково поглаживая Мэлл, несмотря на то, что она пыталась вырваться и несколько раз расцарапала его руку своими острыми коготками. – Ну-ну, малышка, успокойся. Тут нет никаких драконов, и огня тоже нет. Тебе нечего бояться.

\- Никогда не видел ее такой…

\- Она сегодня весь день беспокоится. Показывала мне какие-то странные картинки – яйцо, лежащее в песке.

\- Может, нашла кладку? – обрадовался Риан. – Я бы не отказался завести файра.

\- Она не может толком объяснить, где видела это яйцо и куда делись остальные. Странно, если бы до кладки добрались змеи или птицы, то они бы съели все.

\- Что тут за шум?! – в дверях показался сонный и растрёпанный Кайлин.

Вслед за ним в каморку протиснулась Мара в одной нижней рубашке из тонкого полотна. Впрочем, поверх рубашки она весьма целомудренно накинула платок, прикрывший плечи и грудь.

\- Может, мне стоит давать вам побольше работы днем, чтобы ночью не тянуло на шалости? – строго спросил Кайлин.

\- Это все Мэлл! – начал оправдываться Фейт. – Утверждает, что видела, как драконы сжигают файров, а еще – что они готовятся к войне друг с другом.

\- От Южных всадников можно и не такое ожидать! – гневно воскликнул Кайлин.

\- Это место было не похоже на юг, – озадаченно произнес Фейт. – Скорее на какой-нибудь северный Вейр, я видел скалы, множество пещер…

\- И кратер в виде чаши, – добавил Риан.

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь?

\- Я видел… Во сне, перед тем как Мэлл подняла шум.

\- Почему файр показывает тебе то же, что и мне, своему хозяину? – подозрительно спросил Фейт.

\- Откуда мне знать? Я-то уж точно ее об этом не просил, охота мне просыпаться от кошмаров посреди ночи!

\- Тихо, тихо, не ссорьтесь, – примирительно сказал Кайлин.

\- Смотрите, она успокоилась, – заметила Мара.

Действительно, ящерка перестала вращать глазами и, сложив крылья на спине, занялась своими коготками.

\- Она больше не показывает мне ни яйцо, ни драконов, – растерянно сказал Фейт.   
– Кажется, она уже и позабыла, из-за чего подняла переполох.

\- У этих зверюшек мозг размером с орех, не нужно ждать от них слишком многого, – сказал Кайлин, осторожно погладив Мэлл между ушами. – Отправляйтесь-ка спать, завтра у нас много работы. Трава сама не придет из леса к овцам в загон, да и грядки себя не польют. Уж вы мне поверьте, не первый год живу на свете.

***  
Прошло несколько дней, в течение которых Кайлин то и дело встревоженно поглядывал на небо, но всадники больше не появлялись, и постепенно он успокоился. Даже рискнул снова выпустить стадо в загон, поручив Фейту усадить Мэлл куда-нибудь повыше и приказать ей тут же поднять тревогу, если поблизости покажется дракон.

Ящерка отнеслась к заданию очень серьезно – уселась на коньке крыши и не сводила глаз с неба, настороженно вращая глазами.

\- Смотри, она как настоящий сторожевой дракон! – похвастался Фейт.

Из сухой травы, которая идет на подстилку овцам, он соорудил высокую и пышную копну и с довольным вздохом улегся на нее, как на пуховую перину.

Пользуясь тем, что Кайлин с дочерями отправился в поле, проредить проклюнувшиеся ростки, юноши устроили себе небольшую передышку. Овцы были накормлены и напоены, сарай вычищен и посыпан свежей соломой, поэтому они единодушно решили, что заслужили пол часика безделья.

\- Мара говорит, что файры слишком шумные и от них один беспорядок, а шкурка наощупь как у змеи, – Риан пихнул Фейта в бок, чтобы тот подвинулся, и улегся рядом. – Представляешь, она мечтает найти в лесу логово дикого кота и стащить для себя детеныша, чтобы приручить. Думает, если выкормит его с малолетства, он будет ходить за ней всюду и позволять себя гладить, когда ей захочется. Девчонки такие смешные.

\- Ты, похоже, подружился с ней, да, Риан?

\- Подружился бы, но иногда она странно себя ведет. Все время путается у меня под ногами, куда бы я ни пошел. Болтает без умолку, заглядывает в глаза. И улыбается, даже когда ничего смешного не происходит.

\- Что тут странного. Так девушки показывают, что парень им нравится.

\- Глупость какая-то, – рассердился Риан. – Зачем все эти сложности, не проще ли поговорить откровенно?

\- Как? По-твоему, девушка решится вот так просто подойти к парню, взять его за руку и сказать: ты мне нравишься, мне приятно на тебя смотреть, говорить с тобой, а еще у тебя самые красивые глаза из всех, которые я видел. Я хочу целоваться с тобой, а может, даже уединиться где-нибудь в лесу или на пляже, чтобы мы трогали друг друга, ласкали… Обрати уже на меня внимание, остолоп ты этакий!

\- И что я должен ответить, – робко спросил Риан, которому этот разговор все больше казался странным, – если… девушка мне скажет такое?

\- Зависит от того, как ты относишься к … девушке. Если ты согласен, то говорить ничего не надо – достаточно поцелуя.

\- Значит, так ты ответишь Тиле?

\- Ну, ее-то здесь нет. Только ты и я, верно, Риан? Ты такой забавный, когда смущаешься. Так и хочется первым поцеловать тебя, вот только…

\- Где вы там, негодники! – послышался голос Кайлина. – Быстрее, сюда. Всадник в небе.

\- Бронзовый, – прищурившись, сказал Фейт. – Похоже, на этот раз одними овцами не отделаемся.

Дракон, едва всадник слез с его спины, улегся на землю, чуть завалившись на бок, и устало закрыл глаза. Даже Риану, который увидел дракона второй раз в жизни, было ясно, что зверь очень стар. Шкура, хоть и тщательно вычищенная, была тусклой, словно припорошенной пылью, и цвет ее скорее можно было назвать бурым, чем бронзовым.

Всадник стянул с рук перчатки, потом снял летный шлем, обнажив седые, коротко подстриженные волосы. Когда он подошел ближе, Риан заметил шрамы на лице – давно зажившие, но заметные даже под слоем загара от южного солнца.  
Риану случалось видеть на Встречах людей куда старше, которые, тем не менее не упускали случая пропустить стаканчик-другой, а то и сплясать с подросшей внучкой. Дело было не в количестве прожитых лет – в каждом движении всадника сквозила усталость, словно он нес на плечах невидимый груз. Глаза – опухшие и в красных прожилках, как это бывало у отчима, когда ему случалось перебрать вина, – смотрели на мир с холодным равнодушием.

\- У тебя ведь, кажется, две дочери, холдер, – всадник обшарил взглядом двор, презрительно оттопырив нижнюю губу. – Почему же они не встречают гостя?

\- Вы ошиблись, мой господин, у меня двое сыновей, – Кайлин указал на Фейта и Риана, почтительно замерших чуть в стороне.

\- Должно быть, так, – всадник устало потер виски. – Все эти мелкие холды одинаковы. Завтра пусть твой младший сын пригонит в Вейр десять овец. Да смотри, молодых, мой дракон любит нежное мясо.

\- Почему именно Риан? – удивленно спросил Кайлин.

\- Если ты отправишь другого, не скоро получишь обратно. А у тебя большое стадо, вдвоем не управитесь, и ваши овцы, чего доброго, исхудают. И смотри, мальчишка, чтобы они не утомились по дороге, это портит вкус мяса.

\- Послезавтра Падение, мой господин, – сказал Кайлин. – Мой сын может пострадать от Нитей, если не успеет вернуться. Его же некому защитить.

\- Кажется, ты дерзишь мне, холдер, – задумчиво сказал бронзовый. Дракон поднял голову и негромко рыкнул, так и не открыв глаз.

\- Нет, мой господин, – коротко ответил Кайлин, опустив голову. – Я всего лишь говорю правду.

Риан замер – никто на севере не смел разговаривать таким тоном со всадником, даже во время Интервала, а уж в разгар Прохождения. Но всадники севера никогда не забывали о своем долге…

\- Хорошо, но чтобы сразу после Падения ты отправил мне скот. Пятнадцать голов. И пусть придут вдвоем, путь неблизкий, один может и не справиться. Заодно мы дадим твоим сыновьям хороший урок, как вести себя с Всадниками. А вот это лично для тебя.

Бронзовый натянул перчатку на руку и с размаху ударил Кайлина по лицу. Тот пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах.

\- Твое счастье, что мне некогда, а то бы я содрал с тебя шкуру и скормил своему дракону.

Бронзовый вскарабкался на дракона – тот сделал несколько шагов и, тяжело оттолкнувшись от земли, расправил крылья. Риан невольно вздрогнул и вцепился в ладонь Фейта – на секунду ему показалось, что старый зверь вот-вот рухнет вниз. Но дракон, хоть и с трудом, набрал высоту и вскоре скрылся за деревьями.  
Кайлин сплюнул себе под ноги и утерся рукавом.

\- Идите, работайте, – приказал он. – А что до овец, так пусть сам прилетает за ними, если его дракон не сдохнет от старости.

Весь вечер Кайлин был мрачен, и Фейт с Рианом, закончив работу, убрались от греха подальше в свою каморку, чтобы отсидеться там до ужина.

\- Не говори девочкам, что произошло, – предупредил Фейт, поглаживая Мэлл, свернувшуюся у него на коленях.

\- И в мыслях не было! – возмутился Риан.

Фейт вяло отмахнулся.

\- Да я знаю. Дай-ка мне бутылочку с маслом, что-то у нее шкурка суховата.  
Риан протянул Фейту пузырек – тот открутил пробку и плеснул масло на ладонь. Потом стал неторопливо втирать его в шкурку медленными ласковыми движениями. Ящерка довольно жмурилась и курлыкала, а Риану вдруг стало жарко, когда ему представилось, что Фейт так же прикоснется к нему, легко и нежно проводя ладонью по коже…

Заметив замешательство Риана, Фейт улыбнулся, продолжая поглаживать пальцами шкурку Мэлл. Риан облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. Он боялся, что Фейт начнет расспрашивать его, но тот заговорил совсем о другом.

\- Помнишь мой сон, когда драконы жгли файров? Теперь мне уже не кажется, что это всего лишь ночной кошмар.

\- От здешних всадников можно чего угодно ожидать.

\- Думаешь, это что-то вроде вещего сна? – c сомнением спросил Фейт. 

Машинально он прижал к себе Мэлл, и она недовольно заверещала. – Извини, маленькая…

Риан замялся, раздумывая, не стоит ли расспросить Фейта поподробнее и все-таки выяснить, действительно ли они видели одно и то же, и момент был упущен. Явилась Мара звать их ужинать, стала поправлять занавеси, потом встряхнула одеяла и по-другому разложила подушки – словом, путалась у них под ногами. Риан не удивился бы, если бы она взяла их за руки и отвела бы к столу, как маленьких детей.

За ужином Риан был растерян – ему не давала покоя мысль о том, что сказал Фейт перед тем, как прилетел бронзовый всадник. Была ли это шутка, или Фейт на самом деле говорил это ему, Риану, и действительно думал о нем… так?

Даже Мара не смогла расшевелить его, а когда Риан засобирался обратно в комнату сразу после ужина, окончательно разобиделась. Фейт не обратил на происходящее ни малейшего внимания, увлеченный разговором с Тилой. Он уже несколько вечеров пытался обучить ее несложной игре в шарики, которой развлекались ребятишки на севере, а на юге она была в новинку. Риан подозревал, что Тила нарочно притворяется недотепой, чтобы Фейт посидел с ней подольше, и отправился спать в самом что ни на есть мрачном расположении духа.

Он долго ворочался в кровати, пытаясь уснуть, а потом оставил это бесполезное занятие. Он уже пожалел, что не остался с сестрами и Фейтом на вечерние посиделки – все веселее, чем разглядывать трещины на потолке или, зажмурив глаза, считать перепрыгивающих через изгородь скакунов – в детстве мама говорила ему, что это лучшее средство от бессонницы.

Вдобавок Риана мучила совесть, что он так неприветливо обошелся с Марой. В конце концов, в его дурном настроении она была ничуть не виновата, и с самого первого дня его появления в доме он видел от нее только хорошее. А что она такая прилипчивая – так не все нелюдимые, как Риан, вот например, Фейт – вечно лапает руками кого ни попадя…

На этом месте Риан окончательно разозлился на себя и в наказание решил отправиться на кухню и заставить себя быть вежливым и общительным, как и подобает парню его лет в компании двух симпатичных девушек.

Против ожидания, на кухне никого не оказалось – по крайней мере, свет был погашен, лишь угли, догорая, отсвечивали в очаге. Риан было собрался вернуться в комнату, когда до него донесся прерывистый вздох. Он затаил дыхание, вглядываясь в полумрак, и вскоре разглядел в углу два тесно прижавшиеся друг к другу силуэта. Несмотря на недостаток света, он узнал их мгновенно – и замер, потому что собственные ощущения при виде этой картины застали его врасплох.

Это было совсем не похоже на то чувство, которое он испытывал, когда Мара дотрагивалась до него. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя неловко и мечтал, чтобы кто-нибудь оказался поблизости, и он мог бы с чистой совестью отодвинуться.

А сейчас сердце его учащенно колотилось, низ живота сводило судорогой, а член налился приятной и беспокойной тяжестью.

«Получается, мне нравится Тила, – недоуменно подумал он, – если мне хочется быть на месте Фейта…»

Риан добросовестно зажмурился, пытаясь представить, что это его обнимают ее полуобнаженные руки, и как она прижимается к нему, послушно подставляя розовые губы. Торопливо открыл глаза и потряс головой. Похоже, с воображением у него не очень, потому что возбуждение почти мгновенно пошло на убыль.

Эти несколько мгновений Фейт не терял времени даром, судя по тому, что одежда Тилы была в еще большем беспорядке. И от рубашки он успел избавиться – или Тила помогла?

Вот уж не похвалит их обоих Кайлин, если застанет! Особенно если увидит, как его любимая доченька вцепилась в полуголого парня и трется об него, как самка зеленого файра, которая вот-вот взлетит.

Риан недовольно поморщился, когда увидел, что Тильда царапает спину Фейта ногтями. Кожа у него чистая, гладкая, нежная наощупь, а глупая девчонка портит такую красоту, нет чтобы погладить, лизнуть, прижаться губами…

При мысли об этом Риан почувствовал, что задыхается. Сердце колотилось еще сильнее, точно собиралось выскочить из груди, внизу живота все свело томительным спазмом.

«Я, наверное, заболел… У меня жар… Мне лучше вернуться в комнату и лечь в постель…»

Попятившись в темноту, он внезапно задел за что-то ногой. Это оказалось пустое ведро, которое кто-то позабыл. Риан злорадно усмехнулся и пнул его, ведро звонко ударилось о стену, а потом отрикошетило в стоящие у стены пустые бочонки. Шума получилось куда больше, чем ему хотелось – Риан всего лишь собирался спугнуть парочку, а не заложить их строгому отцу.

Риан на цыпочках добежал до чулана, стараясь не скрипнуть дверью, проскользнул внутрь и улегся на солому, укрывшись одеялом до самых бровей.  
Прислушался, судя по всему, обошлось: ни шума, ни возмущенных криков. Дверь скрипнула. Риан притворился спящим, прикрыв глаза, но сквозь неплотно сомкнутые ресницы отлично разглядел, как Фейт в накинутой на плечи рубашке аккуратно прикрывает ее за собой. Остановившись перед постелью Риана, он с минуту смотрел на него.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я принял тебя за спящего, не стоит так громко и возмущенно сопеть, – заметил Фейт. Его голос звучал странно – так, будто он едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться, впрочем, возможно, Риану это просто показалось.

\- Надеюсь, ты с ней не потому, что она наследница холда, – пробурчал он.

\- Ты такой забавный, Риан. Похоже, ты всерьез считаешь, что целовать можно только ту девушку, на которой собираешься жениться?

\- Что-то не похоже, чтобы вы ограничились одними поцелуями.

\- Ну, особенно далеко заходить я не собирался. Ахнуть не успеешь, как попадешься. Если я и женюсь когда-нибудь, то не потому, что на девушке не сходится платье. Вот еще одна причина предпочесть парней – они-то не преподносят таких сюрпризов.

В ответ на это Риан ничего не сказал – да и что тут скажешь. Несколько минут они оба молчали.

\- Мне никак не заснуть, – шепотом пожаловался Фейт. – Может, поболтаем?

\- Ну, давай.

\- Иди сюда. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нам влетело за шум от Кайлина? С него станется нагрузить нас работой в наказание, а я и так к вечеру еле ноги передвигаю от усталости.

\- На обжимашки с Тилой тебя хватает, – проворчал Риан, пристраиваясь рядом.

\- Не злись, – мирно сказал Фейт. – Ты же знаешь, я тебя ни на кого не променяю.

И тут же запустил руки Риану под рубаху и ущипнул за бока. Несколько минут они давились смехом, теребя и щекоча друг друга, а потом, окончательно обессилев, наконец-то угомонились.

От волос Фейта знакомо пахло сеном и травой, на его твердом и жестком плече оказалось очень уютно пристроиться щекой. Сквозь дрему Риан успел удивиться, что его совсем не раздражает то, что волосы Фейта лезут ему в нос, а горячее тело плотно прижимается к спине... додумать эту мысль он не успел, потому что уснул.

Всю ночь Риану снились беспокойные сны, от которых становилось жарко, хотя в них не было ни драконов, ни огня. Проснувшись, он мысленно понадеялся, что на этот раз им с Фейтом не снилось одно и то же, иначе он провалится сквозь землю от стыда.

В то время как Риан витал в стране снов, его тело, похоже, искало приключений в реальном мире – иначе чем объяснить то, что он проснулся, крепко прижатый к Фейту. Впрочем, в этом Риан был виновен только отчасти, потому что сосед по кровати в наглую облапил Риана поперек туловища, и даже если бы Риан и захотел отодвинуться, то ему для начала нужно было бы разбудить Фейта и заставить его убрать загребущие руки.

А будить Фейта не хотелось – и вовсе не потому, что лежать с ним в обнимку было очень приятно, нет-нет! – все дело в том, что проснувшись, Фейт вполне мог заметить кое-что… То, что случается с парнями по утрам, особенно когда рядом чье-нибудь горячее, сонное и податливое тело. Риан не знал, чего боится больше – что Фейт посмеется над ним или что он понимающе усмехнется.

Риан осторожно отодвинулся, сначала чуть-чуть, потом еще немного, и, прогнув спину, попытался отползти назад, как застрявшая в слишком узкой норке змейка.  
Ему почти удалось это, но тут полусонный Фейт сгреб Риана в охапку свободной рукой и прижал к себе так, что напряженный член Риана вдавился прямёхонько в живот. Не открывая глаз, Фейт довольно проурчал что-то и зарылся носом в волосы Риана.

\- Эй, пусти меня, – сказал Риан.

Он собирался произнести эти слова громко и строго, но у него получился всего лишь жалобный шепот. И даже могло показаться, что он совсем не хочет того, о чем просит – что, по правде сказать, так и было.

\- Твой дракон расправил крылышки и собрался взлететь, – хихикнул Фейт.

\- Дракон? – не понял Риан.

\- Вот этот. Ты не против, если я его поглажу?

С этими словами Фейт засунул руку ему в штаны и наглядно показал, что имеет в виду. Риан попытался было возразить, но не смог – при первых же прикосновениях Фейта к своему члену он буквально задохнулся от стыда и одновременно – от возбуждения. Фейт ритмично двигал ладонью, он и сам был изрядно возбужден – его твердый как камень член прижимался к бедру Риана, легонько терся об него, и это заводило еще больше, особенно когда Фейт положил ладонь Риана на свой член и слегка подтолкнул, задавая нужный ритм.

Фейт что-то шептал ему – большую часть слов Риан не мог разобрать, кровь слишком громко шумела в ушах, – короткими поцелуями щекотал шею, а потом вдруг легонько прикусил кожу, коротко застонав, и Риан почувствовал влагу на своих пальцах.

Он всеми силами пытался продлить удовольствие – но только и смог, что несколько раз толкнуться навстречу сжимавшей его член ладони. Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Фейта, стараясь приглушить рвущийся наружу стон.

\- Ты такой горячий парень, Риан, – насмешливо прошептал Фейт ему на ухо. – По тебе и не скажешь!..

\- Заткнись, а? – сонно пробормотал Риан.

Удивительно, но Фейт послушался и притих. Риан лениво подумал, что надо бы ему уйти на свою постель, но шевелиться не хотелось, и он снова задремал.

***  
\- Вставай, соня! – сквозь сон услышал Риан.

Он открыл глаза и торопливо натянул на себя простыню – после вчерашнего он не успел привести себя в порядок, поэтому рубашка так и осталась незастегнутой, а штаны и вовсе сползли до щиколоток.

\- Хорошо спалось после вчерашнего?

Риан отвернулся и покраснел, стараясь не встречаться с Фейтом взглядом.

\- Ты чего? – удивился тот. – Неужели и правда никогда ни с кем не делал ничего такого? Я думал, ты шутишь.

Риан еле слышно пробурчал под нос пожелание Фейту быть укушенным в задницу песчаной змеей и сделал вид, что очень занят застегиванием пуговиц на рубахе.

\- Или считаешь, что это грех? – не унимался Фейт.

\- Для греха было слишком хорошо, – не подумав, ляпнул Риан и снова покраснел до ушей.

К его удивлению, Фейт не стал его дразнить, а просто кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- И что дальше? – осмелев, спросил Риан.

\- Как что? Умоемся, позавтракаем и за работу. И знаешь, – добавил Фейт, понизив голос, – лучше не расстегивай ворот, а то как бы Кайлин не подумал, что ты поладил с кем-то из его дочек. Ахнуть не успеешь, как попадешь в зятья.

Последней фразы Риан поначалу не понял и на всякий случай притормозил у висевшего на стене зеркала – Кайлин купил его в прошлом году у заезжих торговцев с севера, к вящей радости своих дочерей. Риан никогда не имел привычки подолгу смотреться в зеркала, даже дома – ну разве что проверить, не перемазал ли в чем лицо и не торчат ли в стороны непокорные вихры, прежде чем показаться на глаза матери, которая могла и взбучку устроить за неопрятный вид. 

А в этот раз он непривычно долго вглядывался в отражение – возможно, именно поэтому ему показалось, что он сам на себя не похож. Он словно бы подрос за время своих странствий, слегка осунулся и изрядно загорел. А еще у него припухли губы и по-новому блестели глаза. Парень из зеркала смотрел на Риана с некоторым испугом и с надеждой, а в вырезе незастегнутой рубахи виднелось красное пятно размером с марку.

Риан густо покраснел и торопливо стянул ворот, для надежности скрутив завязки двойным узлом. Неужто Фейт нарочно напакостил ему – или просто не сдержался вчера?.. Словно бы пометил Риана, как цеховой мастер – свое изделие, поставил клеймо – мол, мое, лучшее, я за то отвечаю.

\- Хватит перед зеркалом вертеться, – прошипела Тила ему в спину. – Фейт давно во дворе, сено таскает, а ты тут прохлаждаешься.

Напоследок подергав узелок – не развязался бы – Риан поспешил на улицу. Прослыть лентяем ему не хотелось, да и сено ворошить куда приятнее с утра, когда солнце еще всего лишь ласково пригревает, а не опаляет кожу, словно драконий огонь.

Фейт вместе с Кайлином сгребали сено в пушистую копну. Хозяин коротко кивнул, а Фейт даже не взглянул на Риана, и у того сдавило горло от обиды. Он с размаху воткнул вилы в сено, хоть оно уж совсем ни в чем было не виновато, и с рвением принялся за работу.

Внезапно Мэлл слетела со своего любимого места на односкатной крыше сарая с громким стрекотанием. Опустившись к Фейту на плечо, она захлопала крыльями, тычась мордочкой ему в ухо.

\- Всадники! – крикнул Фейт. – Трое, и один из них бронзовый!

В сигнале от ящерки уже не было нужды – трое зверей парили в небе над холдом. Они никуда не спешили – или же всадники воспользовались случаем, чтобы как следует осмотреться. Затем бронзовый начал снижаться, два других следовали за ним.

\- Это не Т’рон и не Т’кул, – Кайлин прищурился. – Он вообще не из Южного. Дракон куда крупнее и в полном расцвете сил. И два других… Посмотрите, их голубой размером почти что с бронзового древних.

Драконы и вправду были молодые и сильные, с блестящей, переливающейся на солнце шкурой. Вслед за бронзовым на поляне приземлились голубой и зеленый. Они явно старались держаться подальше от загона, чтобы не напугать овец, и у Риана мелькнула надежда, что они, возможно, пришли с миром.

\- Здравствуй, холдер, – бронзовый вежливо, но с достоинством наклонил голову. – Тебя зовут Кайлин, верно? Я Б’лер, всадник Ориента. Со мной К’тин и Т’мир из моего крыла. Мы облетаем южные земли, смотрим, все ли в порядке, пока в Южный Вейр не прибудет пополнение. Скоро тут многое изменится.

\- Добро пожаловать, всадники, – Кайлин вежливо, но с достоинством поклонился.   
– Правда, мы, южане, привыкли справляться сами, но переселенцам с севера куда спокойнее, если в небе драконы. Особенно если вы не станете злоупотреблять десятиной.

\- Десятиной? – удивился бронзовый всадник. – По мне так тут достаточно и дичи, и фруктов. Разве что всадники захотят обменять шкуры и мясо на овощи и свежий хлеб, если у тебя найдется излишек. Похоже, твой холд процветает… Слышал от твоих соседей, что ты приютил двух беглых северян?

\- Это так, но ребята не сделали ничего дурного…

Риан решительно шагнул вперед.

\- Мы действительно ни в чем не провинились, и если у вас есть причины…

Всадник голубого дракона вдруг широко улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, есть. Меня зовут К’тин, а вы, случайно, не те ребята, что сбежали от разбойников на побережье? Ллин и Арвен очень о вас тревожились.

\- С ними все в порядке?

\- В общем, да. Один из местных торговцев узнал фургоны Арвена и заподозрил неладное, увидев рядом чужих людей. Он подал сигнал в Вейр, и мы пришли на помощь. Так что твои друзья отделались несколькими синяками и ссадинами и лишились запасов вина. Но больше всего они переживали за вас, особенно когда один из разбойников признался, что поймал двух мальчишек и продал за гроши в рабство на Южный.

\- Думаю, нам стоит серьезно поговорить с Ториком, – нахмурился Б’лер. – Мы смотрели сквозь пальцы на то, что он принимает беженцев с Севера, которые присягают ему, как своему лорду, но забирать людей против их воли мы ему не позволим.

\- У Торика тяжелый характер, но он предан этой земле всем сердцем и ни за что не стал бы удерживать здесь кого-то силой, – возразил Кайлин. – Скорее всего, его помощники перестарались – или просто поленились искать добровольцев и загребли на корабль первых, кто попался под руку.

\- С этим мы как-нибудь разберемся. Дела лордов оставим лордам, а всадникам хватит забот с новым Вейром, – строго сказал бронзовый.

\- А что насчет вас, ребята, – снова влез в разговор К’тин. – Останетесь здесь или вернетесь на Север?

Риан задумался. Благодатная земля, которая словно истосковалась по человеческим рукам и готова сторицей вознаградить того, кто бросит в нее семена…

Вот только захочет ли хозяин оставить его под своей крышей, если поймет, что он не оправдал надежд Мары. Да и сам он, если Фейт и Тила поладят, сможет ли каждый день видеть перед глазами их счастье? Готов ли довольствоваться случайными поцелуями и торопливыми ласками украдкой?

И если честно, все богатство здешних красок и щедрость земли не стоит серого неба родного севера. Каким бы ярким и праздничным ни был мир вокруг, было бы грустно больше никогда не увидеть, как падает снег.

\- Риан, тебе решать, – сказал Фейт и негромко добавил: – Очень кстати, что эти всадники из Вейра Иста.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Ты же видел знак на куртке – желтый ромб, а в нем – дымящийся вулкан. Во имя Первого яйца, Риан, ты вообще хоть чему-нибудь учился? Мне и пяти оборотов не было, когда отец заставил затвердить знаки всех Холдов, Вейров и Мастерских!

\- Ладно, умник, лучше скажи честно – ты со мной?

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь, я же обещал.

\- Так что вы решили, ребятки? – вмешался К’тин.

\- Возьмите нас собой на Север, – решительно сказал Риан.

\- Хорошее решение, – кивнул Б’лер. – Вейрам нужны храбрые парни, которые умеют постоять за себя и не боятся Нитей. К’тин и Т’мир отвезут вас, а когда я сам вернусь на Север, поговорим.

\- Когда-нибудь летали на драконе? – спросил К’тин.

\- Случалось, – нехотя ответил Фейт, а Риан покачал головой.

\- Не волнуйтесь, полет занимает совсем немного времени, а страховочные ремни не дадут вам упасть и потеряться в Промежутке, – К’тин громко рассмеялся, довольный своей шуткой.

Хорошо, что девушки были на берегу, обошлось без слез и трогательных прощаний. Кайлин выглядел огорченным их отъездом, но его рукопожатие было твёрдым, а пожелание удачи произнесено от всей души.

Фейт довольно ловко взобрался на спину голубого дракона, устроившись в седле перед К’тином, который тут же ухватил его за бока и придвинул поближе. Наклонившись к уху Фейта, он что-то сказал, и Фейт весело рассмеялся.

Зеленая наклонила голову, с любопытством разглядывая Риана, потом вытянула шею и слегка ткнулась в него носом.

\- Селита еще молодая и очень любопытная, – пояснил ее всадник, прилаживая к сбруе дополнительный ремень. – Можешь погладить ее, не бойся, она это любит.

Риан протянул руку и погладил зеленую по выступающему надбровью – из опыта общения с Мэлл он узнал, что это чувствительное место. Зеленая полуприкрыла глаза и издала нежный курлыкающий звук.

\- Ты ей нравишься, – заметил всадник. – Кстати, меня зовут Т’мир, а ты Риан, верно?

Тем временем голубой дракон оттолкнулся от земли и взлетел.

\- Залезай, нам тоже пора, – поторопил Риана Т’мир.

Риан замешкался – пусть зеленые меньше голубых и бронзовых – все таки сесть на дракона это не то же самое, что взгромоздиться на спину скакуну. Селита, повинуясь сигналу всадника, присела, поставив лапу, а Т’мир, не церемонясь, ухватил Риана за пояс и подсадил в седло.

В это время голубой дракон сделал широкий полукруг над лесом, потом нырнул вниз, после чего свечкой взметнулся вверх и наконец-то ушел в Промежуток.

\- Позер, – хмыкнул Т’мир, затягивая страховочный ремень.

Риан припомнил все то, что слышал о порядках в Вейре и робко спросил:

\- Он твой парень?

\- Вот еще! – возмущенно сказал Т’мир. – Никто в здравом уме не свяжется с этаким разгильдяем. Ну как, ты готов?

\- Да не очень, – признался Риан.

\- Ничего, в первый раз всем немного не по себе. Держись крепко. И если страшно, закрой глаза.

Плавным толчком дракон оттолкнулся от земли – ветер ударил в лицо, и Риан торопливо зажмурился. Однако вскоре любопытство взяло верх, он открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, чтобы бросить прощальный взгляд на южные земли, которые, возможно, никогда больше не увидит. Дракон уже успел набрать высоту, и Риан порывисто вдохнул воздух, едва не вскрикнув от испуга – и от восторга. Под ними сплошным зеленым ковром простирался лес, а на горизонте синева воды сливалась почти с такой же чистой и бескрайней синевой небес. Дракон парил над всей этой красотой, распахнув крылья, повинуясь приказу всадника, или просто любуясь открывшейся ему картиной. Холд Кайлина казался небольшим пятнышком посреди океана зелени.

А потом их окружила тьма, поглотившая все запахи и звуки.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Эй, можешь начинать дышать, приятель, – услышал Риан и почувствовал на лице ветерок – довольно холодный по меркам Южного, но весьма приятный по сравнению с ледяным холодом Промежутка.

\- Все получилось? Мы на Севере? – спросил Риан, не торопясь открыть глаза.

\- Что значит «получилось»? – обиженно сказал Т’мир. – Думаешь, если мой дракон меньше бронзового, то может заблудиться по пути в свой собственный Вейр?

\- Извини, я не хотел оскорбить тебя или Селиту, – начал торопливо оправдываться Риан, но услышал смех Т’мира и понял, что тот просто поддразнивал его.

Все к лучшему – по крайней мере, он ненадолго позабыл свои страхи и решился открыть глаза. И вовремя – такое зрелище ни в коем случае не хотелось бы пропустить.

Под ними в обе стороны простирался океан, освещенный лучами закатного солнца, а посмотрев вперед через плечо Т’мира, Риан увидел огромную гору, точно поднимавшуюся из пучины моря.

\- Это и есть Вейр Иста?

\- Нет, что ты. Это знаменитый вулкан, который изображен на нашем гербе. Когда близится очередное Прохождение, он подает знак – начинает дымиться и извергает из себя раскаленный камень. Не бойся, Вейр на другом конце острова, в вулкане, который потух тысячи оборотов назад и уже не проснется. А вон та темная полоса на горизонте – побережье Нерата. Их земли тоже защищает наш Вейр.

\- Моя мать была родом оттуда, – признался Риан. – А вот мне не приходилось там бывать.

\- Если задержишься в Вейре, побываешь. Для всадников открыты все пути. Ну а если тебе не повезет, постарайся завести друга, у которого есть дракон. У твоего симпатичного приятеля отбоя не будет от желающих его покатать, и ты не зевай.

\- Спасибо за совет, – мрачно сказал Риан и тут же испуганно ухватился за пояс Т’мира – дракон нырнул вниз, снижаясь.

Надо сказать, Вейр Иста выглядел не менее впечатляюще, чем знаменитый вулкан и был не намного меньше. Дракон снижался над гигантским кратером по большой дуге, словно давая возможность оценить всю красоту и величественность картины. Или зеленой просто нравилось парить в прогретом за день воздухе после холода Промежутка.

Риан предполагал, что они опустятся на дно кратера, заботливо выровненное и усыпанное песком, но зеленая свернула в сторону, ловко приземлившись на один из широких каменных карнизов, в нескольких шагах от Эланта – как оказалось, несмотря на свои нарочитые маневры над Южным, К’тин успел их опередить.

К’тин, очевидно, живописал Фейту красоты Вейра и под этим предлогом по-дружески обнимал его, показывая рукой то в одну, то в другую сторону, оживлённо жестикулируя.

\- Вот мы и дома, – довольно сказал Т’мир.

\- Отлично, – пробурчал Риан и, спохватившись, добавил: – Спасибо за заботу. И тебе спасибо, Селита.

Зеленая повернула голову и ткнула носом ему в живот так, что Риан едва удержался на ногах. Т’мир ловко поймал его за локоть.

\- Б’лер велел устроить вас на ночлег в каком-нибудь из пустых вейров, а завтра он решит, что с вами делать.

\- На ночлег? – переспросил Риан. Когда они улетали с Южного, солнце стояло высоко.

\- Мы на противоположной стороне планеты, по времени Исты сейчас поздний вечер.

Действительно, в воздухе уже ощущалась вечерняя прохлада. Риана сбил с толку царивший в чаше полумрак, в котором смутно виднелась противоположная сторона кратера, также усеянная многочисленными пещерами. На карнизах возле некоторых из них сидели драконы – видны были только их силуэты, да кое-где поблескивали, словно драгоценные камни, светящиеся драконьи глаза.

\- Никогда не видел столько драконов сразу, – признался Риан.

\- Иста не самый большой Вейр, – скромно ответил Т’мир, – зато у нас не какое-нибудь озеро, а целый океан. Не слишком теплый, но драконам это нипочем. А еще они обожают волны.

\- Мне тут очень нравится, – искренне сказал Риан. В нем шевельнулась смутная надежда, что в отцовском доме он больше не будет бродяжкой без роду-племени, бесприютным и потерянным.

На ночлег их с Фейтом устроили в одном из пустовавших вейров на нижнем уровне. Риан был уверен, что не уснет так рано, но его сморило, едва он коснулся головой подушки – сказалось нервное напряжение прожитого дня и перелет через Промежуток. Сквозь сон он почувствовал, как Фейт пристраивается поближе, утыкаясь носом между лопаток – и тут же окончательно отключился.

Утром их разбудил К’тин – довольно-таки бесцеремонно сдернув с них одеяло. Надо сказать, способ оказался неплох – не пришлось тратить много слов, все остальное сделала за него утренняя прохлада.

\- Одевайтесь, отведу вас умыться и позавтракать. А потом вас ждет Предводитель – будет решать, что с вами делать.

Накануне Риан толком не разглядел их новое пристанище, но теперь в полной мере мог оценить огромные запутанные коридоры и высокие каменные своды. Он был готов к тому, что в пещерах будет холодно и сыро, но стены были сухими и испускали вполне ощутимое тепло. Риан украдкой приложил ладонь к стене, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось.

\- Иста – вулканический остров, – пояснил К’тин, заметив его жест. – Горячая лава согревает его изнутри. Поэтому в Вейре всегда тепло, даже зимой.

\- Надеюсь, нас не выставят из Вейра в разгар Прохождения? – негромко спросил Риан у Фейта, но, видимо, недостаточно понизил голос, потому что ответил ему К’тин.

\- Не бойтесь, Г’денед справедливый и честный человек.

\- Разве предводитель Исты – не Д’рам?– спросил Фейт, и Риан удивленно покосился на него.

\- Уже нет. Он слишком стар и сложил с себя обязанности Предводителя. Объявлен открытый полет, так мы и узнаем, кто станет управлять Вейром. Пока всеми делами занят Г’денед.

За разговорами они вышли на широкий карниз, откуда открывался вид на чашу Вейра.

Оглядевшись, Риан замер – такого зрелища ему не приходилось видеть. На каменных уступах огромной чаши сидели драконы всех цветов.

На секунду тень закрыла солнце. Дракон, отливающий золотом, проплыл мимо, планируя на широко распахнутых крыльях. Самый большой из всех, которых приходилось видеть Риану.

\- Это Кайлита, наша старшая королева, – пояснил К’тин, – полетела на площадку для кормления, перекусить и покрасоваться перед бронзовыми.

\- Какая огромная, – благоговейно прошептал Риан.

К’тин вдруг хитро улыбнулся.

\- Видел бы ты Рамоту из Бендена. Она еще больше. Впрочем, в нашем Вейре об этом упоминать не стоит. Как говорится, в своем гнезде яйца больше. И довольно глазеть, еще насмотритесь. У Предводителя и без вас дел немало.

К’тин легонько подтолкнул их в сторону коридора, заканчивавшегося огромной тяжелой дверью. Против ожидания, она открылась от легкого касания пальцев, даже не скрипнув.

Сидевший за столом мужчина оказался намного моложе, чем ожидал Риан. Он представлял себе Предводителя суровым седоволосым мужчиной в годах, а Г’денед казался едва ли не вполовину моложе и выглядел ровесником сидевшего с ним рядом Б’лера.

\- Забавные фрукты ты привез с Южного, – заметил Г’денед.

\- Они северяне и попали туда не по своей воле, – пояснил Б’лер. – Я не мог отказать им в возвращении.

\- Я не виню тебя, и, в конце концов, они не присягали Торику, а значит, правило о нашем невмешательстве в дела холдов тут не работает, – Г’денед довольно усмехнулся. – Они неплохо показали себя на Южном, а Вейру нужны смелые и самостоятельные парни. Для Запечатления они староваты, но можно дать им шанс, когда наша золотая отложит яйца.

\- А я не прочь, чтобы нам присылали парней постарше, – возразил Б’лер. – Что толку, если дракон уже вырос, а всадник все еще бестолковый мальчишка, за которым нужен присмотр.

\- В наш холд поиск прилетал дважды, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать, – Фейт равнодушно пожал плечами. – Ни один дракон и ухом не повел в мою сторону.

\- Мы согласны на любую работу, – торопливо сказал Риан. – Кому-то же надо готовить, стирать, ухаживать за драконами…

\- Ну, к своему дракону тебя ни один всадник и близко не подпустит, – усмехнулся Г’денед. – Но работа для вас найдется. В Нижних пещерах целая куча мальчишек вашего возраста, и у нас всегда есть чем их занять.

\- Нужно положить конец самоуправству Торика на Южном, – нахмурился Б’лер. – Иначе к концу Прохождения вместо лучшего куска пирога нам останутся лишь обгрызенные корки. Когда мы…

Г’денед жестом прервал его.

\- К’тин, отведи наших гостей в Нижние пещеры, пусть там их пристроят к делу. И раз уж вы с Б’лером привезли их с Юга, то присматривайте за ними.

\- Да, Предводитель, – почтительно наклонив голову, сказал К’тин.

Он удивительно переменился, переступив порог комнаты – скромно держался в тени, как и полагалось в присутствии старших, и не открывал рта, пока к нему не обращались. И кажется, исходом встречи он был доволен не меньше, чем Фейт и Риан, особенно поручением Предводителя за ними присматривать. Так что слова о том, что их не подпустят к драконам – а значит, они будут на расстоянии от всадников – Риана только порадовали.

***  
Как оказалось, некоторые вещи одинаковы на Севере и на Юге, в холде и в вейре. В прежнем представлении Риана Вейр был жилищем всадников и драконов, что-то вроде казармы в Холде, где жили охранявшие его стражники. Он не задумывался о том, что кто бы ни были и чем не занимались люди, им надо есть, носить чистую одежду и содержать в порядке свое жилище. А накормить несколько сотен здоровых мужчин – дело непростое. Риан понял это, увидев огромную пещеру с десятком очагов вдоль стены и тремя огромными печами – кухню Вейра.

К готовке их конечно же не допустили, но и без этого работы хватало для них и еще нескольких подростков, а также трех женщин, следивших на кухне за порядком и подчинявшихся хозяйке нижних пещер – Фениле. Та познакомилась с ними еще в первый день – довольно бесцеремонно оглядела с головы до ног, только что в зубы не заглянула, как скакунам на ярмарке, и ясно дала понять, что не потерпит ни лени, ни небрежности.

С другими подростками, работавшими на кухне, они поладили неплохо, тем более что у них не было времени для долгих разговоров.

Правда, старший из парней, Ильнар, сразу их невзлюбил и то и дело цеплялся по мелочам, а то и подстраивал разные пакости, вроде разлитой под ноги воды или неведомо откуда взявшейся грязи в только что промытой зелени.

Кто быстро освоился в Вейре, так это Мэлл. У многих обитателей Вейра были файры. В Исте дикие файры не обитали, из-за сильных приливов и холодных ночей яйца не вызревали, а вот на другой стороне пролива, в горячих песках Нерата, они гнездились издавна. Ящерки летали с поручениями из вейра в вейр, сидели на карнизах, плескались в океане. Драконы обращали на своих более мелких сородичей не больше внимания, чем тягловые волы на жужжащих вокруг них мух. Мэлл сразу же примкнула к пестрой стайке и возвращалась к хозяину только по вечерам, с раздутым сытым брюшком, пахнущая морем и солью.

Риан с Фейтом так и обитали в заброшенном вейре – их никто не спросил, где они ночуют, а добровольно переселяться в Нижние пещеры, где придется делить комнату с еще несколькими парнями, совсем не хотелось. Поэтому Мэлл никого не беспокоила. Впрочем, после той памятной ночи, когда она разбудила их криками, Мэлл вела себя тихо, разве что случался брачный полет у какой-нибудь зеленой или золотой. Тогда Мэлл взбудораживалась, вертелась по комнате и показывала Фейту и Риану беспорядочные картинки: море, листва, небо, так, словно она смотрела по очереди глазами всех своих соплеменников. 

Риан уже привык к тому, что она передает картинки и ему, и Фейту, а тот уже и перестал возмущаться. Были в этом и свои плюсы – они всегда могли найти друг друга, передав через Мэлл, где находятся. Это было немаловажно, особенно для Риана, который несколько раз ухитрялся заблудиться в каменных коридорах, ведущих из Нижних пещер.

Выполняя поручения, время от времени они оказывались и в других частях Вейра, и у Риана появилась возможность получше приглядеться к драконам и их всадникам.

Драконы, независимо от размера, вызывали восторг и трепет. Что до всадников…  
Они действительно сильные и отважные, как поется в балладах, но при этом они такие же люди, как и те, кто живет за стенами Вейра. Они могут быть не воздержаны в вине и любовных утехах, могут быть раздражительны или злы, испытывать боль и отчаяние. Если их ранят, течет кровь – такая же на вид, как и у всех людей. Они не сверхсущества, но делают такую трудную и опасную работу, всю свою жизнь, оборот за оборотом, и поэтому Риан зауважал их еще больше.

Изнутри в Вейре замечаешь многие вещи, о которых не напишут в балладах – например, шрамы на шкурах драконов, таких огромных и неуязвимых на первый взгляд. Или то, что у большинства всадников седые пряди в волосах. И каждому из них есть, кого помянуть, когда вечером после Падения они пьют вино, кружка за кружкой.  
И  
даже чересчур вольные нравы Вейра, по сравнению с правилами мастерских и холдов, получали разумное объяснение – в конце концов, не это ли лучший способ почувствовать себя живым?

Вскоре он стал узнавать некоторых драконов по особым приметам. Например, Ориент Б’лера крупнее остальных бронзовых, кроме Баранта, но того Риан отличал по отметине на носу.

Селита никогда не давала ему шанса узнать ее первой – тут же тыкала его в плечо любопытным носом, а то и язык запускала за шкирку, щекотно облизывая между лопаток. Чем он заслужил такую любовь зеленой, Риан так и не смог понять. А все его попытки общаться с Селитой – или другими драконами мысленно – оставались абсолютно безрезультатными.

Элант К’тина отличался каким-то особенно длинным хвостом, а еще он потешно чихал от запаха огненного камня.

И конечно, золотых ни с кем не спутаешь – Кайлиту, которая была самой большой в Вейре, королеву древних, и юную Пириту, которая вылупилась из яйца уже после того, как древние покинули свой Вейр четыреста оборотов назад. В отличие от Козиры, всадницы старшей королевы, которая была весьма высокомерна, всадница Пириты никогда не забывала поблагодарить за оказанную услугу, без капризов бралась за любую работу и не скупилась на улыбку, которая не оставляла равнодушными даже самых старых и суровых всадников.

\- Тебе не странно находиться рядом с людьми, которые родились четыре с лишним сотни оборотов назад? – как-то спросил Риан у Фейта.

\- И что тут такого? Во времена Древних люди не ходили в шкурах и не ели соплеменников на завтрак, – усмехнулся Фейт. – А что до всадников, то уклад их жизни не меняется уже много сотен оборотов. Думаю, они и сами не понимают, насколько изменился мир вокруг. С высоты полета своих драконов они увидят разве что большее количество поселений и возделанной земли. А двое оборванцев с кухни одинаково неинтересны и им, и тем из всадников, кто родился в нашем времени.

Тут Риан был согласен с Фейтом только отчасти. Большинство всадников действительно едва их замечали. Когда им случалось оказаться поблизости, в лучшем случае благодарили небрежным кивком за принесенную тарелку с едой или кружку кла. А то и принимали услуги как само собой разумеющееся.

Исключением из всех оставались К’тин и Т’мир. К’тин как будто принял всерьез слова Предводителя о том, что он должен присматривать за Рианом и Фейтом, а может, не оставлял надежды добиться от Фейта чего-то большего, чем вежливая улыбка в ответ на его шуточки и подначивания.

С К’тином всегда было весело, хотя он частенько заставлял Риана краснеть, а вот с Т’миром хорошо было и поболтать о чем-нибудь, и просто помолчать. И все-таки о некоторых вещах Риан так и не решался его спросить – например, почему по вечерам Риан часто видит Селиту на карнизе рядом с вейром Б’лера.

Как-то он почти решился заговорить об этом с Фейтом, но при первом упоминании о Т’мире тот как-то странно посмотрел на него, и Риан предпочел не продолжать расспросы. Он и так сумеет выставить себя дураком перед Фейтом, не обязательно лишний раз нарываться.

А Т’мир, кажется, одинаково доброжелательно относился ко всем. И как-то ухитрялся поинтересоваться их с Фейтом здоровьем и самочувствием именно в тот момент, когда рядом оказывалась хозяйка Нижних пещер Фенила или кто-то из ее помощниц. И обязательно – от имени командира своего крыла. Вскоре Риан заметил, что их с Фейтом чаще, чем других, посылают с поручениями туда, где бывают всадники. Точно давая тем возможность убедиться, что с «южными найденышами» все в порядке.

***  
С утра им особенно повезло – угрюмого вида женщина, отвечавшая за порядок на кухне, выдала им целую гору старой закопченной посуды, которую надлежало сложить в мешки, отнести на берег и отчистить песком до блеска. Риан подозревал, что поручение дано отчасти для того, чтобы держать их подальше от кухонных припасов, но к такому отношению он уже привык за время своих странствий. В конце концов, это справедливо – доверие надо заслужить.

Судя по всему, Фейт придерживался того же мнения, потому что без возражений выслушал многословное объяснение, как выйти из Вейра через Нижние пещеры, и взвалил на плечо свой мешок. Риан, шевеля губами, чтобы запомнить «третий поворот налево, потом по наклонному ходу вниз, через переход и направо…», но тут они увидели на Т’мира и К’тина, попивавших кла у дежурного очага.

\- Даже не думайте тащиться этим путем, да еще с мешками, – предупредил Т’мир. – Мы с Селитой подбросим вас на берег, мне тоже туда надо, Б’лер просил присмотреть за молодняком.

\- Я с тобой, – немедленно подхватил К’тин. – Заодно искупаем своих зверей, а потом они обсохнут на солнышке.

Сообразив, что всадники не двинутся с места, пока не осушат кружки, Риан снял мешок с плеча и поставил рядом с собой. Проходивший мимо Ильнар тут же об него споткнулся, прошипев короткое ругательство.

\- Извини, – промямлил Риан, убирая мешок с дороги.

\- Чтоб тебя, тупица, – рявкнул Ильнар. – Надо бы тебе по башке дать, да некогда. Вот попадешься мне как-нибудь в пустом коридоре…

\- Ты, я вижу, все так же цепляешься к тем, кто меньше тебя, Ильнар? – громко спросил Т’мир. Заметив всадников, здоровяк сразу присмирел.

\- Незачем путаться у людей под ногами, – пробурчал он уже совсем другим тоном.   
– И почему в Вейр пускают всякую бесполезную шваль! У нас тут и так хватает народу, зачем нам еще бродяжки из холдов.

\- Я тоже не родился в Вейре, – спокойно ответил Т’мир. – Попробуешь доказать, что ты лучше меня?

\- Для этого ему придется сесть на дракона, – заметил К’тин. – Хотя… Вот незадача – дракона у него нет.

\- Нет дракона? – с преувеличенным удивлением в голосе спросил Фейт, мигом подхватив игру.

\- Ильнар уже три раза выходил на площадку Рождений, но как ни старался, дракончики обходят его стороной, – громким шепотом сказал К’тин. – Наверное, чуют, что он самоуверенный говнюк, которому нравится обижать слабых.

Ильнар покраснел до ушей, но ответить К’тину не осмелился, а поскорее убрался со своим подносом, что-то демонстративно бормоча под нос и всем видом показывая, что последнее слово все равно останется за ним.

\- Когда-нибудь я его поколочу, – пообещал Фейт, и К’тин тут же сграбастал его в охапку – видимо, это должно было изображать одобрение.

Риан мрачно шмыгнул носом.

\- Хватит вам, – проворчал он. – И вообще, я сам способен за себя постоять.

\- Не обращай на него внимания, и он отстанет, – посоветовал Т’мир. – А если заметит, что ты переживаешь, то так и будет тебя изводить. Поверь моему опыту – у нас в холде я был самым мелким и тощим из мальчишек, так что о приставучих верзилах знаю все. О, подождите-ка…

К нему на плечо спланировал коричневый файр и громко застрекотал, нетерпеливо тыча мордочкой в щеку хозяина.

\- Не вертись, дурачок, – ласково сказал Т’мир.

\- Так он твой? – спросил Риан, разглядывая зверька. – Почему я его раньше не видел?

И запнулся – ворот рубашки Т’мира распахнулся из-за того, что зверек продолжал ерзать у него на плече, и на шее обнаружилось несколько свежих красных отметин.

\- Я нашел кладку случайно, – как ни в чем не бывало сказал Т’мир, как бы между делом поправляя ворот. – Селиту обожгло Нитью, и нам пришлось на несколько дней задержаться на побережье, пока ее плечо не зажило. От скуки я обшарил весь пляж и нашел кладку. Б’лер разрешил мне взять одно яйцо себе в награду.

Он мягко улыбнулся, словно вспомнил что-то особенное. Наверное, запечатление своего файра – что еще хорошего можно вспомнить о сидении в одиночку на берегу. Да еще от командира, наверное, попало за неосторожность…

\- Это справедливо, – кивнул К’тин, залпом опрокидывая в себя остатки кла. – Ладно, хватайте свои мешки, ребятки, мы вас прокатим с ветерком.

Стоило ли говорить о том, что Фейт оказался на спине у Эланта, а К‘тин, под предлогом того, что помогает тому удобно устроиться, только что в штаны ему не залез.

\- Не переживай из-за этого, К’тин ко всем клеится, – рассмеялся Т’мир. – Стоит появиться симпатичному парню…

\- Да мне и никакого дела нет, – пробурчал Риан, отвернувшись, и сделал вид, что полностью поглощён почесыванием надбровья Селиты.

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что ему это очень нравилось. Не так уж часто выдается случай погладить дракона, а зеленая все-таки не такая большая, как бронзовый.

Т’мир протянул ему руку, помогая взобраться в седло. Риан привычно зажмурился и задержал дыхание – в отличие от более крупных драконов, зеленые не нуждались в большом пространстве для взлета и уходили в Промежуток почти сразу.

Повинуясь приказу Т’мира, Селита спланировала к берегу и приземлилась возле Эланта.

Тот потянулся к ней мордой, но тут же был чувствительно укушен за ухо. Голубой обиженно захлопал крыльями и отошел в сторону.

К’тин рассмеялся:

\- Бедняга Элант! Селита становится капризной. Не иначе как скоро взлетит. Пора бы.

\- Она просто недолюбливает Эланта, – сказал Т’мир.

\- Ты не замечаешь, потому что не хочешь. Ей давно пора…

\- Не думал, что драконы так хорошо плавают, – вмешался в разговор Фейт, и Риану показалось, что Т’мир посмотрел на него с благодарностью.

\- Они обожают купаться и нырять, – оживился он. – Драконы в родстве с файрами, а те отлично умеют плавать. Почти с самого рождения охотятся на мелководье.

\- Представляю, какого размера должна быть рыба, чтобы насытить дракона.

\- Думаю, поэтому файры не слишком большие. Так им легче прокормиться. Эй, вы, потише! – недовольно окликнул он двух мальчишек, которые под предлогом мытья своих драконов брызгались и обливали друг друга водой. Звери охотно включились в игру, плеща крыльями и нагоняя волну.

\- Что за бестолковые мальчишки, всю воду взбаламутили, как они собираются отмывать своих драконов в этой грязи! – возмутился К’тин.

\- Не занудничай, К’тин, пусть поиграют, – рассмеялся Т’мир. – Нечасто им выдается свободный часок на берегу.

\- Вот потому-то следить за ними Б’лер поручает мне, – наставительно сказал К’тин. – Ты слишком их балуешь.

\- До конца Прохождения тридцать пять оборотов. Этим ребятам придется большую часть жизни провести, сражаясь. Дай им еще немного побыть детьми.

\- Не в Вейре, – возразил К’тин. – Они прежде всего должны научиться ответственности за себя и своих драконов. Посмотри-ка туда – эти двое не слишком далеко от берега? – обеспокоенно сказал К’тин. – Позови их, Т’мир.

\- Подожди, ты что, можешь говорить с любым драконом? – недоверчиво спросил Фейт.

Т’мир слегка смутился.

\- Странно, да? Я ведь даже не из Вейра, и среди моей родни нет всадников, только холдеры и мастеровые. Такой дар встречается нечасто, обычно у золотых всадниц, иногда – у бронзовых.

\- Это же здорово!

\- Да, в бою это удобно – можно передавать сигналы не через своего дракона, а напрямую, это сберегает время. Вот только мне это ни к чему. Никогда не слышал, чтобы зеленый всадник командовал крылом.

\- Иногда твое умение очень кстати – вот как сейчас, когда эти негодники делают вид, что не понимают моих сигналов. А между тем им еще сушить своих зверей после купания, а они еще не отмылись толком.

\- Нам с тобой тоже пора заняться делом, Фейт, – вздохнул Риан. – Где там твой мешок?

Решив не церемониться – чай, не столовое серебро со стола какого-нибудь лорда, а обычные кухонные плошки и котелки! – они вывалили посуду у кромки воды и густо натерли мокрым песком, а потом, вооружившись кусками ветоши, которыми их также снабдили на кухне, начали соскребать копоть.

\- Ты заметил, Т’мир весь в синяках, – сказал Риан, убедившись, что всадники отошли в сторону и поглощены наблюдением за молодняком. – Я уже не первый раз это вижу. Думаешь, Б’лер плохо обращается с ним?

\- Б’лер? – переспросил Фейт, ожесточенно надраивая бок какого-то странного сосуда, то ли лампы, то ли кувшина. – Скорлупа и осколки, сколько оборотов нужно держать посуду на огне, чтобы так закоптить?

\- Возьми побольше песка, – посоветовал Риан и добавил: – Не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь меня.

\- Не думал, что ты догадаешься. Впрочем, это нетрудно: Т’мир, стоит им оказаться рядом в людном месте, смотрит куда угодно, только не на Б’лера. А вот он с Т’мира глаз не сводит.

\- Я этого не заметил, просто несколько раз видел Селиту вместе с Ориентом на карнизе у вейра Б’лера, – признался Риан.

\- Теперь понятно. Похоже, к драконам ты куда более внимателен, чем к людям.

\- Если ты так хорошо разбираешься в людях, то объясни, почему Б’лер его бьёт?

\- Такие отметины бывают не только от плохого обращения. Иногда трудно себя сдерживать, да и не хочется.

\- Ты о чем сейчас? – Риан почувствовал, что каждая новая фраза Фейта все больше его запутывает.

\- Неважно. Три посильнее, так мы до вечера провозимся.

Чистка посуды песком – не самое интересное занятие, но это куда лучше, чем сидеть весь день в пещере, где нет никакого света, кроме огня очагов. А на берегу припекает солнышко, волны ласково шелестят галькой, и можно развлечься, наблюдая за уморительными шалостями подрастающих дракончиков.

К’тину в конце концов удалось призвать к порядку молодняк, и они принялись прилежно намывать своих зверей. После придирчивого осмотра К’тином они отправляли своих зверей ополоснуться на глубину, а потом им надлежало – очень осторожно, чтобы снова не перепачкаться в песке и иле! – выйти на берег и как следует просохнуть.

Как ни удивительно, К’тин оказался отличным наставником – внимательным и строгим, но не забывающим похвалить и подбодрить, когда это было нужно.

\- Посмотри, К’тин, – попросил один из мальчишек, которому перед этим досталось за плохо отчищенный участок возле шейного гребня его коричневого. – Теперь чисто?

\- Он намыт до блеска. Ты хорошо потрудился, Т’кон.

\- Мы возили уголь для кухни, так что пришлось немало поработать. Он так перепачкался, что было не понять, какого он цвета.

\- Да, как будто он не коричневый, а черный! – добавил один из молодых всадников.

\- Чшшш, тихо, – Т’кон испуганно замахал руками. – Не упоминай о нем, во имя Первого Яйца, да еще накануне Падения!

\- О ком не упоминать?

\- Неужели ты не слышал историю о… – Т’кон понизил голос, – Черном Драконе? Это вестник смерти, он забирает души. Если ты увидел его, то вскорости тебя ожидает страшное…

\- Прекрати, Т’кон, – громко сказал К’тин. – Черный Дракон действительно появляется в минуты смертельной опасности, но ничьих душ не забирает, наоборот, спас многих людей и драконов от гибели.

Мальчишки заговорили разом, перебивая друг друга:

\- Разве бывают черные драконы?

\- Есть только золотые, бронзовые, коричневые. голубые и зеленые, это каждый знает!

\- В Вейре Бенден однажды родился белый дракон, я сам его видел! Почему не быть черному?

\- Не ссорьтесь, – вмешался К’тин. – Что за привычка поднимать шум, вы же всадники, а не торговцы на ярмарке. Если хотите узнать что-то, держите наготове внимательные уши, а не болтливые рты.

Мальчишки пристыженно замолчали.

\- Значит, он существует на самом деле? – не выдержал один из них – тот, который первым упомянул черного дракона.

\- Так говорят, – уклончиво ответил К’тин. – Сам я его не видел, но слышал рассказы тех, кто с ним встречался.

\- Ты знаешь эту историю? Расскажи!.. Да, расскажи, пожалуйста, К’тин!

\- Ну, хорошо, – кивнул тот, – садитесь все поближе и, чур, не перебивать, ладно?

Беззлобно пихаясь и переругиваясь, молодые всадники в конце концов сбились в кружок вокруг К’тина и уселись на песок.

\- И вы тоже идите к нам, – неожиданно окликнул К’тин Фейта и Риана. – Вам не помешает передохнуть.

Он легонько подтолкнул сидевшего рядом парнишку, чтобы подвинулся и освободил место для Фейта. Где сядет Риан, его не слишком волновало, но тот не собирался просто так сдаваться и устроился рядом с Фейтом, в тесноте да не в обиде.

Фейт, кажется, не особо возражал – наоборот, придвинулся поближе, по своей давней привычке положив голову Риану на плечо.

\- Ну, слушайте, – начал К’тин. Судя по всему, он уже не в первый раз развлекал их историями, потому что шум разом стих. и все со вниманием уставились на него, словно боясь упустить хоть слово. – Жил когда-то, много лет назад, в одном из Вейров всадник. Он был молод, хорош собой, а его коричневый дракон – таким большим и сильным, что если бы не цвет, его можно было бы принять за бронзового. В бою он был ловок и отважен, но командир крыла все равно был им недоволен. Всадник запросто мог пропустить тренировку, загуляв в холде с какой-нибудь девицей или самовольно отлучившись на ярмарку, а в Вейре все время задирал других всадников, так что дело доходило чуть не до драк. Он держался нагло и не признавал авторитетов, только всадница золотой королевы с ним могла сладить – ее он побаивался.

Ребята понятливо закивали головой – спорить с золотой всадницей в Вейре не посмел бы ни один, даже самый наглый и распущенный всадник.

\- Из-за таких людей рано или поздно случаются неприятности, – сказал К’тин и сделал многозначительную паузу. – Но на этот раз вышло по-другому – не неприятности, а большая беда.

Несмотря на свою неприязнь к К’тину, Риан не мог не признать, что тот отличный рассказчик и умеет передать голосом малейшие оттенки чувств. Услышав последнюю фразу, все точно замерли, напрягшись, в ожидании.

\- Это случилось в самый разгар Прохождения, – продолжил К’тин. – Стояла суровая зима. Всадникам это на руку, потому что Нити мерзнут в воздухе и не долетают до земли, но есть и опасность – из-за сильного ветра Падения становятся нерегулярными и случаются не в тех местах, где их ожидают. 

Предводитель был предусмотрительным и опытным, поэтому расставил посты на всей территории, которую защищал Вейр. Коричневый должен был дежурить на высокой скале, с которой хорошо видна равнина до самого горизонта. Накануне он самовольно улизнул на встречу в один из холдов и на пост явился невыспавшийся, усталый от вина и любовных игр. И вскорости задремал. А когда проснулся, Нити уже были над головой, его дракон едва успел поднять Вейр по тревоге. 

Падение оказалось очень сильным, потому что южный ветер принес волну теплого воздуха и нагнал скопившиеся над океаном тучи. Нити падали огромными клубами, и даже если струя огня попадала в них, некоторые не сгорали и успевали обжечь драконов и всадников.

Дракон коричневого всадника получил сильный ожог, который почти лишил его крыла, но прежде чем уйти в Промежуток, спланировал к земле и сбросил всадника вниз, тем самым сохранив ему жизнь.

Всадники все-таки отстояли долину, но пострадало немало людей и драконов. 

Среди них был зеленый всадник, которого сильно обожгло Нитями – от боли он потерял сознание, а его дракон, решив, что всадник погиб, ушел в Промежуток. Это была молодая самка, совсем недавно поднимавшаяся в свой первый полет с драконом коричневого всадника.

Зеленый не дожил до утра, но перед тем, как уйти, проклял виновника гибели его дракона.

\- Проклял? – испуганно спросил один из молодых всадников. – Наверное, пожелал ему ужасной смерти?

\- Нет. Пожелал ему долгой жизни, а еще, чтобы он всегда оставался одиноким и на себе испытал, каково всаднику без дракона и дракону без всадника.

Утром юношу нигде не смогли найти и решили, что он ушел засветло, чтобы не глядеть им в глаза, и отправился в холд, откуда был родом. Останься он всадником, его ожидало бы суровое наказание, но после гибели дракона он уже не принадлежал Вейру, и его судьба больше никого не занимала.

Однако дозорный уверял, что ночью никто не покидал Вейр. Только какая-то странная тень промелькнула мимо смотровой башни на рассвете. Дозорный мог поклясться, что это дракон, если бы не цвет – иссиня-черный, словно сама тьма.

Всадники решили, что бывший коричневый, не вынеся позора, постарался улизнуть из Вейра незамеченным, что касается странной тени – чего только не привидится в предрассветном сумраке. Может, стая диких стражей пролетала, вот дозорному и почудилось что-то большое в небе.

Очень скоро всадникам стало не до размышлений: холода закончились, Нити падали все чаще, приходилось вылетать на Падения над своей территорией, да еще и соседним Вейрам помогать.

И однажды, во время одного из Падений, которое длилось уже несколько часов, Предводитель вдруг заметил, что местами Нити падают реже, не сплошным потоком. Он поднял голову – высоко над боевыми крыльями Вейра парил огромный черный дракон, уничтожая своим дыханием падающие Нити. Когда Падение пошло на убыль, он так же внезапно исчез.

Вскоре дракон появился снова – в самый разгар Падения возник словно из ниоткуда над головами всадников, едва сдерживавших поток смертоносного дождя, грозивший обрушиться на плантацию садовых деревьев и сгубить весь урожай.

На этот раз всадникам удалось получше рассмотреть своего удивительного защитника.

Оказалось, он не сжигал Нити – из его пасти вылетало ледяное дыхание, замораживавшее их в воздухе. И еще – на нем не было упряжи и седла. Некоторые утверждали, что и всадника на нем не было, но в это мало кто соглашался поверить.

Однако все сходились в одном: дракон был огромен, как самые крупные бронзовые, и черен, как ночь. И очевидно, неуязвим для Нитей, раз не боится лететь в одиночку в самое пекло. Правда, один из молодых всадников уверял, что на его глазах черному дракону обожгло крыло, но ему никто не поверил.

После Падения, когда всадники вернулись в свой Вейр, одна из женщин, помогавшая целителям, заметила юношу в одежде всадника, который, казалось, вот-вот упадет в обморок. Его лицо было ей незнакомо, но она попала в Вейр совсем недавно и потому не придала этому значения. У юноши оказался глубокий ожог на правой руке, и девушка поскорее наложила мазь. Даже когда она обрабатывала рану, тот не произнес ни звука, и она даже было решила, что он немой.

Незнакомец пролежал в жару три дня, и целители всерьез опасались за его жизнь. И главное, никто не мог понять, откуда он взялся. Сначала его приняли за всадника, потерявшего в бою дракона, но из соседних Вейров не поступало вестей о пропаже.

На третий день он очнулся, но по-прежнему не отвечал вопросы, а вечером вышел из вейра и на глазах у всех поднялся на самый верх сторожевой башни. И тут всадники увидели, как по его телу пробежала судорога, словно что-то изнутри него пыталось вырваться наружу. Позвоночник выгнулся дугой, из спины проросли и развернулись крылья, а цеплявшиеся за камень руки и ноги превратились в драконьи лапы с огромными когтями. Зверь поднял морду к небу, в котором ярко светила Алая звезда, и горестно завыл – так, что у людей мороз пробежал по коже. А потом выдохнул в воздух целое облако морозного пара.

Тогда все поняли, кем он был и кем стал. С тех пор появляется там, где людям и драконам угрожает серьезная опасность и нужна его помощь. Потому некоторые неразумные и суеверные всадники считают его предвестником смерти.

\- И что, он так и будет драконом всю свою жизнь? – несмело спросил кто-то из ребят.

\- Одни говорят, что он останется в зверином облике до конца Прохождения – но историю о Черном Драконе я слышал еще ребёнком от своего отца, а он – от деда, который Нитей в глаза не видел, – задумчиво сказал К‘тин. – Может быть, ему суждено защищать Перн до тех пор, пока не упадет последняя Нить. Или пока он не искупит свою вину.

К’тин обвел взглядом притихших мальчишек.

\- А теперь отправляйтесь в Вейр, – совсем другим голосом сказал он. – Хорошенько намажьте своих зверей маслом, да смотрите, чтобы на шкуру не налип песок – кто ленится подметать, получит от меня хорошую взбучку!

***  
Рассчитывать на то, что им повезет два дня подряд, не стоило, так и вышло – следующим утром Фейт был отправлен в кладовую вместе с одной из поварих, проводить ревизию в припасах. Кто-то из помощниц Фенилы заметил, что Фейт неплохо считает, а когда обнаружилось, что и пишет разборчиво, ему стали частенько поручать подобную работу. Риану тоже не дали скучать – на кухне всегда найдется, чем занять свободные руки.

Передохнуть ему удалось только после обеда: Риану вручили целую гору кореньев, которую надлежало очистить. Работа нетрудная, хоть и скучноватая. Риан развлекался тем, что рассматривал причудливо изогнутые корешки и пытался угадать в них какой-нибудь образ: раскидистое дерево, трехрукого человечка верхом на рогатом скакуне, дракончика… А иногда украдкой при помощи ножа отсекал или добавлял нужные детали.

На этот раз его развлечения продолжались недолго – хоть он и устроился в самом укромном уголке, подальше от чужих глаз, но Ильнар отыскал его и тут. Сунул в руки кувшин с маслом и дал поручение заправить светильники в трех коридорах, которые ведут из нижних пещер наверх, к вейрам всадников, а корешки он, так и быть, за копушу и неумеху Риана нарежет сам.

Риан не сомневался, что заправлять светильники поручили самому Ильнару, а он просто воспользовался случаем сменить беготню по полутемным коридорам на более спокойное занятие, но спорить не стал. Ему не хотелось прослыть лентяем, который отлынивает от работы, а именно так Ильнар и скажет, если Риан вздумает пожаловаться кому-то из старших. И поверят, конечно, ему – он родился и вырос в Нижних пещерах, на глазах у здешних женщин, играл с их детьми. Несмотря на все его недостатки, он свой.

За последнее время Риан уже не в первый раз задумывался о том, что это место могло бы быть его домом, сложись его жизнь по-другому. Он знал бы наизусть все коридоры и ходы, по именам – всех всадников и драконов. Он был бы тем, чья судьба связана с Вейром. Даже не запечатлев дракона, он мог бы провести здесь всю жизнь и никому не быть обузой. Пусть у всадников и не было семей в том смысле, который вкладывают в это слово в мастерских или в холдах, но все они были одной большой семьей.

К нему и к Фейту никто не относился плохо, о них заботились, не обижали – не принимать же всерьез мелкие пакости Ильнара! – но он все равно оставался чужим.

Эти невеселые мысли не помешали Риану шустро обежать все повороты и закоулки и заправить лампы. Оказалось, что теперь он без труда дотягивается до крюков, на которых подвешивают лампы, а еще недавно, дома, ему для этого приходилось вставать на цыпочки.

Всего-то четверть оборота миновало, а казалось, целая жизнь прошла с тех пор, как он переступил родной порог. И ненамного приблизился к своей цели. Он так и не придумал, как начать расспросы об отце. По большому счету, задумываться было некогда – просыпались они ни свет ни заря, и весь день бегали с поручениями. К вечеру только и сил хватало, что ополоснуться у ведра с водой и завалиться спать – камушком, как говаривала мать.

Покончив со светильниками, Риан решил, что заслужил отдых. К тому же, если он вернется прямо сейчас, то рискует получить еще какое-нибудь задание, с которым провозится допоздна. А если немного подождать, то можно будет отправиться прямо в постель. К тому же он действительно устал – не зря Ильнар переложил эту работу на Риана, предпочтя остаться на кухне. Он хитрый и подлый, а Риан опять не смог за себя постоять, вот сам и виноват. К Фейту он не лез – тот умел разговаривать таким тоном, что отбивал охоту им помыкать. Хотя вроде бы и тон спокойный, и ни одного грубого слова – а перечить ему почему-то не хочется…  
Риан уселся на пол, прислонившись к теплой стене, и с удовольствием вытянул в проход усталые ноги.

С Фейтом тоже стало все по-другому. Они по-прежнему почти не расставались днем, и ночью привычно спали рядышком, хотя в старом вейре было достаточно места, чтобы разместиться по отдельности. Фейт вдруг разом оставил свои привычки тискать Риана и с поводом и без повода обниматься и дотрагиваться. Хотя если Риан набирался смелости и сам тянул к нему руки, Фейт никогда не отстранялся и не выказывал недовольства.

И еще… Риан каждое утро просыпался возбужденным – то ли и в этом смысле вырос, то ли постоянная близость чужого и, что греха таить, желанного, тела так на него действовала.

Несмотря на то что каменные стены согревали изнутри, под утро все равно становилось прохладно, и просыпались они, тесно обнявшись. Фейт не мог не заметить его реакции, однако ни словом, ни жестом себя не выдал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предложить помощь, как в тот раз, на Южном.

Риан даже и не знал, не предпочел бы он насмешку или даже презрительный взгляд этому деланному равнодушию. Впрочем, ради повторения той ночи Риан готов был поутру вновь вытерпеть порцию насмешек… От напряжения можно было избавиться и по старинке, проверенным способом, но на свою беду, Риан почти никогда не оставался один. 

Дома он бы нашел укромный уголок где-нибудь в сарае или конюшне, или отправился бы в купальню позже всех остальных… Да в конце концов, чего проще: дождаться, пока в доме все угомонятся, загасить светильник и накрыться с головой. Главное, простыни не перепачкать, но тут уж дело в сноровке. А в Вейре вокруг него куча народу, а по ночам рядом с ним Фейт, не при нем же запускать руки под одеяло.

Риан оглянулся и прислушался. Коридор, в котором он находился, вел от кухни ко второму ярусу вейров. Им редко кто пользовался – половина вейров пустовала, к тому же всадники не любили беготню по лестницам. Пищу они получали прямо из кухни с помощью клетей-подъёмников – быстро и остыть не успевает. А входить и выходить из вейра всадники предпочитали прямо с карниза, на спине у драконов.  
Риан подумал минутку и потянул завязки на штанах. Поплевал на ладонь, потом его взгляд упал на склянку с остатками масла…

Внезапно послышались шаги, и Риан торопливо попятился за угол, куда не доставал свет лампы. Кто бы то ни был, не стоит показывать себя бездельником, отлынивающим от работы, это никому не понравится.

\- Значит, она скоро поднимется, госпожа? – услышал он голос Б’лера.

\- Думаю, через пару недель.

Риан сразу узнал этот высокомерный тон и манеру растягивать слова – так разговаривали некоторые из древних, особенно когда обращались к тому, кого считали ниже себя. Козира, всадница старшей королевы.

\- Этот полет войдет в историю – не так уж часто выбирают вождя для Вейра, – продолжила всадница. – На мне большая ответственность.

\- Я думал, что ты уже выбрала Г’денеда.

Беседующие находились довольно далеко от Риана, но пещера естественным образом усиливала громкость – он мог слышать каждое слово, как будто стоял рядом.

\- Да, я выбрала его. Для себя – но не для Исты. Я не могу довольствоваться личными предпочтениями в таком вопросе. Для блага Вейра я должна быть очень осмотрительной. Вейры выставляют лучших бронзовых: сильных, отважных, опытных в боях.

\- Неудивительно. Какой командир крыла не хочет возглавить Вейр.

\- Ты прав. Многие из них готовы на все, чтобы достичь этой цели. Некоторые даже начинают делать глупости.

\- Например, ухаживать за всадницей золотой королевы?

Даже Риан, не искушенный в подобных играх, понял, что всадник откровенно дерзит. Однако Козира рассмеялась.

\- Это не так уж и глупо. Случается и похуже – например, некоторые бронзовые, чтобы потренировать своих драконов, пускают их за зелеными.

\- Неужели? – равнодушным тоном спросил Б’лер. – Впрочем, это разумно. Не нужно недооценивать значение тренировок, это знает каждый командир крыла.

\- Большая ошибка, – резко сказала Козира. – Я не позволю, чтобы мою королеву догнал дракон, способный удовольствоваться зеленой самкой. Предводитель должен быть уверен в себе и знать, чего хочет.

Голоса стали громче, и Риан понял, что беседующие двигаются в его сторону и вот-вот окажутся совсем близко.

Опасаясь, что его застанут за подслушиванием, Риан попятился в темноту и свернул в первый попавшийся коридор. К счастью, кухонные запахи не дали ему заблудиться и вывели к дежурному очагу, а оттуда он мог найти дорогу домой с закрытыми глазами.

Фейт еще не спал и вид имел крайне недовольный.

\- Я уже собирался посылать Мэлл на розыски. Где ты был?

\- Выполнял одно поручение, – честно сказал Риан.

\- Вечно ты попадаешь в истории. Старайся держаться ближе ко мне, я хоть присмотрю за тобой, дурень, – проворчал Фейт и откинул край одеяла. – Что стоишь, залезай быстрее, холодно.

«Держаться поближе… Куда уж ближе», – подумал Риан, укладываясь рядом.

Он закрыл глаза и честно попытался заснуть, но сон не шел. Со слов Т’мира и К’тина Риан считал, что назначение Предводителя дело решенное, а оказалось, что судьба Вейра в руках у взбалмошной женщины, которая не собирается упускать такой случай и наслаждается своей властью.

\- Что ты никак не угомонишься, Риан? – проворчал Фейт. – Хватит вертеться, нам завтра вставать ни свет ни заря.

Риан замялся, не зная, рассказывать ли Фейту об услышанном. Он не хотел ничего скрывать от друга, но и прослыть любителем чужих секретов ему тоже не хотелось. К счастью, Фейт понял его заминку по-своему.

\- Думаешь о Черном Драконе? Жутковатая история, и она у меня тоже не идет из головы.

\- Если это правда, надеюсь, ему не придется вечно скитаться. Может, какая-нибудь прекрасная девушка полюбит его и сможет снять проклятье?

\- Скорее, прекрасный юноша. Тот зеленый, наложивший проклятие, был его возлюбленным, помнишь?

\- Ты не считаешь, что он поступил жестоко?

\- Зато дал возможность искупить свою вину. Не каждому в жизни дается шанс исправить причиненное зло.

\- Думаю, на самом деле этот зеленый не любил по-настоящему. Умирая, он думал о мести, а не о том, что его друг уже достаточно наказан, потеряв свою любовь и своего дракона.

\- Значит, ты бы не пожелал мне вечных мук, если бы я подвел тебя или других?

\- Никогда, – твердо сказал Риан. – Если бы я знал, что умру, то напоследок пожелал бы тебе счастья.

\- Мне обязательно для этого провиниться в чем-то, или ты способен пожелать мне счастья без всякого повода?

\- Ты о чем?

\- О тебе, Риан, о том, как ты поступаешь со мной. На людях ты ведешь себя так, будто мы с тобой пара, но стоит нам остаться наедине – шарахаешься, словно тебе и дотронуться до меня противно. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

\- Я больше не буду… – промямлил растерявшийся от такого напора Риан.

\- Отлично сказано. Что же, будем считать, что это твой ответ, – Фейт отвернулся к стене и укрылся одеялом с головой.

***  
Несмотря на усталость, Риан долго не мог уснуть и вырубился только под утро. Неудивительно, что они с Фейтом проспали – их разбудил шум крыльев вылетающих на патрулирование драконов.

К счастью, Фениле кто-то успел доложить о том, что Риан вчера весь день носился по коридорам, и она отнеслась снисходительно к их опозданию, и даже разрешила позавтракать, прежде чем приступить к работе.

По меркам Вейра, для завтрака было уже поздновато, поэтому почти все столы пустовали, только К’тин с Т’миром о чем-то переговаривались, сидя у самого очага, да какой-то парнишка, устроившись за столом, черкал пером по листу пергамента, шевеля губами. Перед ним стояла чашка почти остывшего кла, из которой он время от времени отхлебывал глоток.

Сначала Риан принял парнишку за кого-то из прислуги, но, присмотревшись, вспомнил, что видел его на берегу с коричневым драконом.

Он собрался было подойти к всадникам и поздороваться, но Фейт потянул его за рукав и покачал головой, и Риан послушно отнес свою миску с кашей на стол, за которым сидел юный коричневый всадник. Он поприветствовал их растерянным кивком, не отрывая взгляда от бумаги.

Украдкой покосившись над Т’мира с К’тином, Риан подумал, что Фейт, как всегда, был прав – судя по выражению их лиц, разговор был не из приятных. А лезть в чужую ссору – значит, рисковать огрести с двух сторон.

Всадники о чем-то заспорили и невольно повысили голоса. До Риана донеслось:

\- А я тебе говорю, что это глупость! – эту фразу К’тин подкрепил крепким ударом кулака по столу.

\- Это не твое дело!

Риан невольно обернулся – он никогда не слышал от Т’мира подобного тона.

\- Что это с Т’миром? – в полголоса спросил он у Фейта. – Он сам на себя не похож.

\- Селита скоро взлетит, – неожиданно подал голос молодой всадник. – Зеленые всегда немного не в себе перед полетом, особенно если это первый раз.

Он отложил перо и мечтательно вздохнул.

\- Собираешься принять участие? – из вежливости спросил Риан.

Понятно, что у такого недотепы, который едва кружку не поставил мимо стола, толку не будет, но…

\- Не, у меня друг в Форт Вейре, – сказал тот, к немалому удивлению Риана, и чуть смущенно пояснил: – Не просто друг, а… ну, в этом смысле. Мы с ним договорились, что летаем только вместе. Ну и все остальное тоже.

Он окончательно смутился.

\- Наверное, трудно поддерживать отношения на таком расстоянии, – дипломатично высказался Фейт.

Парнишка вдруг хитро улыбнулся.

\- Для драконов Перна не существует слишком больших расстояний. Всегда можно найти укромное местечко и выкроить часок-другой между вылетами и патрулированием… Скорлупа и осколки, патрулирование!.. – воскликнул он, залпом осушил кружку и сгреб со стола бумаги.

\- Хоть у кого-то все хорошо с личной жизнью, не всем так везет, – вздохнул Риан и, поймав насмешливый взгляд Фейта, торопливо добавил: – Вот Т’мир, например…

\- Так, выкладывай, – скомандовал Фейт. – Все, что знаешь.

Утаить что-то от Фейта было невозможно, это Риан знал по опыту, так что он не стал и пытаться, а пересказал подслушанный им разговор.

Фейт слушал, все больше хмурясь с каждым словом.

\- Никогда не слышал, чтобы бронзовым запрещали летать с зелеными. Возможно, в древние времена обычаи на этот счет были более строгими? На всякий случай, будь поосторожнее со своим расспросами насчет твоего отца – вдруг за детей на стороне тут тоже полагается наказание.

\- Думаю, дело не в обычаях, Козира не желает делить внимание бронзовых с кем бы то ни было. Даже с зелеными всадниками.

\- Возможно, ты и прав… Кстати, ты мне так и не объяснил, почему мы ищем твоего отца именно в Исте?

\- Потому что этот Вейр защищает побережье Нерата, – удивленно ответил Риан. – Логично предположить, что всадник был из «своего» Вейра, а не пришлый – что ему делать в маленьком холде? Ни ярмарок, ни Встреч…

\- Понимаю, – со странным выражением лица сказал Фейт. – Значит, именно из этих соображений ты был готов тащиться сюда пешком через полматерика?

\- Да в чем дело? – разозлился Риан. – У тебя есть идеи получше? Мне надоело, что ты обращаешься со мной, как с несмышленым ребенком! Если я не…

\- Сколько тебе, Риан? – перебил его Фейт.

\- Да ты издеваешься!

\- Ответь, и я объясню, почему об этом спросил, если ты сам не догадаешься.

\- Весной минул восемнадцатый оборот, – процедил сквозь зубы Риан. – Ну, и что?

\- То есть твои родители встретились почти девятнадцать оборотов назад?

\- Ты проверяешь, знаю ли я, сколько времени ребенок растет в утробе матери? Совсем недоумком меня считаешь? Может, спросишь, какой сейчас оборот? Так вот, пятнадцатый от начала Девятого прохождения!

\- И когда твои родители встретились, Нити еще не падали.

\- Ну разумеется… Подожди-ка… И Вейр Иста…

\- Был заброшен, как и все прочие, кроме Бендена. Именно там тебе стоило бы поискать своего отца, если он был всадником.

\- И почему ты раньше не!.. – вскинулся Риан, и тут они оба вздрогнули и обернулись на звук разбивающейся посуды.

\- Извините его! – К’тин торопливо поднялся из-за стола, придерживая за локоть побледневшего Т’мира. У его ног виднелись осколки кружки.

\- Ты не обжегся? – забеспокоился Риан. – Сейчас я все уберу…

\- Мне нужно к Селите. Она вот-вот поднимется.

\- Брось этот мусор, Риан, – нетерпеливо сказал К’тин. – Помоги мне вывести его во двор.

 

\- Так лучше, – Т’мир несколько раз глубоко вдохнул холодный утренний воздух и пожаловался: – У меня в голове мутится, вижу все словно сквозь туман.

\- Так и должно быть, – К’тин слегка похлопал приятеля по щекам. – Соберись. Оставайся со своим драконом. И помни – что бы ни случилось, ты справишься.

\- А Б’лер? – не выдержал Риан. – Где он?

\- Он улетел в Бенден, на совет, – ровным голосом ответил Т’мир. – Да и какая разница…

\- Позови его. Не будь дураком, – непривычно серьезно сказал К’тин.

\- Я не могу его позвать, – Т’мир упрямо опустил голову.

\- Да почему, во имя Первого яйца?!! – рявкнул К’тин.

\- Потому что он прилетит.

\- Все ясно, – К’тин начал застегивать полетную куртку. – Лично я сваливаю из Вейра вместе со своими мальчишками. Не хочу, чтобы Т’мир злился на меня, если Элант догонит Селиту. Да и Б’лер потом сдерет с меня три шкуры.

\- Не думал, что ты откажешься от возможности развлечься, – холодно сказал Фейт.

\- Знаешь, найти, с кем переспать не так уж и трудно, а друг у меня один. Пусть он возненавидит кого-нибудь другого.

\- Я смотрю, ты здорово устроился – переложил на других всю грязную работу. А еще считаешь себя его другом!

\- Ну уж не тебе меня осуждать! Лучше со своим так называемым другом разберись! И повзрослей наконец!

\- Хватит ругаться, посмотрите-ка туда! – перебил их Риан. – Это же Ориент, верно? 

Бронзовый сидел на карнизе, расправив крылья, глаза его вращались и отливали золотым и красным.

\- Что тут за шум? – спросил Б’лер, недовольно оглядев собравшуюся на площадке компанию. – К’тин, забери молодняк из Вейра. Потренируйтесь, повторите ориентиры где-нибудь в Нерате, на побережье. Ветерок с моря – в самый раз для не в меру взбудораженных подростков.

\- Да, командир, – радостно ответил К’тин.

\- Если ты, конечно, не собирался принимать участие в полете, – прибавил Б’лер, и К’тин, торопливо помотав головой, двинулся к выходу, на ходу застегивая летную куртку.

\- Теперь ты, – обратился Б’лер к Т’миру. – Разве не твоя зеленая должна вот-вот взлететь?

Т’мир кивнул, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в сторону.

\- Так почему ты до сих пор тут? – Б’лер взял его за плечо и хорошенько встряхнул. – Приди в себя, мальчишка, я что, зря торопился сюда из Бендена?

Прозвучало это несколько грубовато – если бы не неожиданно ласковый и очень интимный жест, которым Б’лер отвел в сторону упавшую на лицо Т’мира прядь волос.

\- Давай покажем им, что такое настоящий брачный полет, – негромко сказал он. – А вы двое – он повернулся к Риану с Фейтом и усмехнулся, увидев их изумленные физиономии, – марш на кухню и чтобы я больше не видел вас болтающимися без дела.

\- Похоже, я разучился разбираться в людях, – задумчиво сказал Фейт. – Я был уверен, что Б’лер просто развлекается с ним. Симпатичный парень со спокойным характером, ничего не требует и всегда под рукой – что еще надо.

\- Думаешь, он любит Т’мира?

\- Судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал, Б’лер только что упустил шанс стать одним из самых влиятельных людей на Перне. С предводителем считаются и Лорды, и Мастера. Ради случайного любовника от такого не отказываются. Видимо решил, что есть вещи поважнее.

\- Например?

\- Быть честным с тем, кого любишь. Быть верным, держать свое слово. Или он просто не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то взял то, что он считает своим. А теперь бери-ка эти ведра и тащи в кладовку. Мы-то с тобой никуда не летим, так что с нас спросят за несделанную работу.

***  
Фейт оказался прав. Не успели они закончить с углем для печи, как их послали за вином и сыром в кладовую – после полета всадники собирались за столом и выпивали за счастливую пару. И традиционно подтрунивали над теми, кто потерпел неудачу.

Компанию всадникам обычно составляли девушки из Нижних пещер, и красивые, и не очень – подходящий момент завязать знакомство с всадником, еще не остывшим от охватившей его дракона любовной горячки. Некоторые юноши тоже подсаживались за стол к всадникам, выпить и поболтать. Поначалу Риана это удивляло, но, заметив, что все остальные, включая Фенилу и других женщин, воспринимают это как само собой разумеющееся, выкинул эти мысли из головы.  
Его больше занимало, как разлить вино по кувшинам, не пролив ни капли, под бдительным взором Фенилы.

Заметив, что в зал вошли еще трое всадников, усевшихся за свободный стол у очага, Риан схватил три чистых кружки и протянул руку к кувшину, но Фейт оказался проворнее.

\- Пусть Риан отнесет, – приказала Фенила.

\- Вот еще глупости! – фыркнул Фейт. – Съедят они меня, что ли!

\- Как знаешь, но потом не жалуйся на синяки на заднице. А если прижмет кто-нибудь в темном углу, сам будешь разбираться.

\- Не в первый раз. А Риана одного я к ним точно не пущу.

\- Это ты что, собрался присматривать за мной, что ли? – подозрительно спросил Риан.

\- Я все время это делаю, дурень, так что закрой рот и тащи кружки на стол, – скомандовал Фейт.

Хоть Риан и постарался этого не показать, но был рад, что Фейт о нем беспокоится. Хотя понапрасну – Риан, как ни пытался держаться в тени, уже получил несколько недвусмысленных предложений, но все претенденты спокойно отреагировали на его торопливый и несколько испуганный отказ. Что и неудивительно – недостатка в желающих разделить с всадником постель не было ни в Вейре, ни в окрестных холдах, да и себя он никогда не считал таким уж подарком. То ли дело Фейт – мимо такого равнодушно не пройдешь…

\- Ну и ну! Я вымотался, как будто отразил Падение, а не участвовал в брачном полете! – всадник возмущенно стукнул кулаком по столу. – Эта зеленая просто бешеная!

\- Кто догнал Селиту? – бесцеремонно перебил его Риан, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды остальных.

\- Сам-то как думаешь? – всадник состроил гримасу, словно надкусил недозрелый круглофрукт. – Попробуй-ка потягаться с бронзовым!

\- Чего молчишь? – он толкнул сидевшего рядом товарища.

\- Думаю, какую из своих подружек навестить сегодня. Пожалуй, загляну сначала к одной, потом к другой. Полет и правда был горячий, но я не жалею, что не выиграл. Развлекаться предпочитаю с девушками, там хоть есть на что посмотреть и за что потрогать, – он окинул пренебрежительным взглядом Риана.

\- Да ладно тебе, мальчишка симпатичный, вот подрастет немного… – ухмыльнулся третий всадник, и Риан от неожиданности чуть было не перелил вино через край.

\- Не смущай его, он у нас скромник, – рассмеялся Фейт.

Риан недовольно фыркнул и принялся наполнять следующую кружку. Потом его окликнули из-за соседнего стола, затем Фенила отослала его к очагу, приглядеть за бараниной, и он быстро выкинул из головы этот разговор. Он был слишком рад за Т’мира, чтобы портить себе настроение неприятными мыслями.

Последние всадники разошлись поздней ночью. Они уже не слишком твердо стояли на ногах, но недостатка в желающих проводить, как и всегда, не было. Гадая, как Фейту удалось улизнуть раньше – все-таки он везучий, паршивец, – Риан протер столы тряпкой – лучше уж сейчас, а то к утру все засохнет, придется щеткой скоблить, – и наконец-то был отпущен Фенилой спать.

Когда он добрался до вейра, то едва не натолкнулся на обнимающуюся у самых дверей парочку. Он уже готов был отступить в тень, когда узнал давешнего всадника, назвавшего его симпатичным и пожелавшего ему подрасти, и Фейта, которого он прижал к стене в недвусмысленной позе.

Риан попытался отступить в тень, но это оказалось еще худшей идеей – оба повернулись на звук его внезапно замерших шагов.

\- Вот так скромник! Имей в виду, если тебя поймают за подглядыванием, не поздоровится, – всадник усмехнулся и выразительно упер язык в щеку изнутри. – Потребуют платы за развлечение.

И, разом потеряв интерес к Риану, похлопал Фейта пониже спины со словами:

\- Ты знаешь, где мой вейр, детка, надумаешь прийти – поторопись, пока я не уснул. Можешь захватить своего ревнивого дружка, если хочешь.

\- Ну уж нет, – рассмеялся Фейт. – Я, знаешь ли, тоже ревнивый. Но за предложение спасибо. Пошли домой, Риан. Или ты не прочь прогуляться в чужой вейр?..

Риан промолчал, тщетно пытаясь побороть гнев, удержать рвущиеся наружу слова. Все его разумные доводы о естественности свободных нравов в Вейре разбились в дребезги, когда речь шла о Фейте. Хотелось схватить его и трясти за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка, хотелось обругать всеми грязными словами, которые он слышал во дворе и на ярмарках применительно к таким вот шалавам, готовым раздвинуть ноги перед любым, кто этого захотел. Бесстыдный, развратный, бессовестный.

\- Опять шпионил за мной, Риан? Как тогда, на Южном, – Фейт негромко рассмеялся. – Ты так на меня смотрел – я думал, на мне штаны загорятся. Или на тебе.

\- Незачем было позволять этому всаднику так обращаться с тобой. Ведешь себя, как сучка, – зло сказал Риан.

\- Потому что любезно разговаривал с парнем, который положил на меня глаз? Между прочим, я храню тебе верность, хоть ты этого и не заслуживаешь.

\- Я не заслуживаю?.. Да как ты…

\- Иди сюда, Риан. Хватит бегать от меня. Будь мужчиной и возьми то, что считаешь своим, чтобы мне не пришлось ходить к другим за тем, чего я хочу от тебя.

Легко сказать – возьми. А когда руки трясутся, и в животе екает при одной мысли о том, чтобы просто притронуться. А тут – взять…

Оказалось, что если не задумываться о том, что делаешь – получается гораздо лучше. А если и вовсе изгнать из головы все мысли, то руки умеют ласкать, губы – целовать так, как и не снилось в самых сладких и запретных снах. И взять то, что считаешь своим, не так уж и трудно – если тебе так страстно желают отдать, что все промахи и маленькие неловкости отходят на второй план, а самым важным становится то, что происходит здесь и сейчас. И главное – если тебе отвечают так же горячо и охотно, точно не ты один все это время сгорал от нетерпения, мечтал и надеялся. И все вдруг сбылось тогда, когда ты и ждать перестал.

***  
Риан проснулся засветло и, воспользовавшись тем, что Фейт еще сладко спал, сбежал на кухню – иначе бы он просто сгорел от смущения, потому что абсолютно не представлял, как себя вести с парнем, с которым всю ночь занимались такими вещами, о которых при свете дня не вспомнишь, не покраснев до ушей.

Как всегда, на него никто не обращал внимания, но Риан не мог избавиться от мысли, что любой, кто посмотрит на него чуть более внимательно, тут же обо всем догадается. В конце концов он сбежал в дальний закуток к лохани с немытой посудой и со вздохом облегчения повернулся ко всем спиной.

В одиночестве он пробыл недолго. Вскоре в лохани заплескалась еще пара рук.

\- Ты рано встал, неужели не утомился за ночь? – поинтересовался Фейт, как ни в чем не бывало натирая тарелки мыльным песком. – Я едва себя с кровати поднял, так ты меня за ночь укатал.

Риан сделал вид, что вытирает пот со лба рукавом, чтобы скрыть смущение. А ярко заалевшие щеки и уши вполне можно оправдать тем, что вода в лохани горячая.

\- Это точно был твой первый раз? – с преувеличенным недоверием в голосе спросил Фейт.

Риан фыркнул – неужели Фейт рассчитывает, что он поведется на такую примитивную лесть!

В отместку он зачерпнул воды и брызнул в физиономию наглому врунишке – за что тот немедленно отплатил той же монетой. Некоторое время они развлекались тем, что делали вид, что моют посуду, а на деле пихали друг друга локтями и брызгались. Сидевшая на плече Фейта Мэлл, которой тоже досталось воды и мыльной пены, истошно верещала и хлопала крыльями. Все это сопровождалось фырканьем и сдавленным смехом, и на этот шум непременно явилась бы одна из помощниц Фенилы, если бы ее не опередили.

\- Я же говорил, иди туда, где, судя по звукам, безобразничают и отлынивают от работы – и непременно отыщешь этих двоих! – услышали они голос К’тина.

Т’мир и К’тин ввалились в каморку в сопровождении дородного господина, одетого в добротную теплую тунику коричневого цвета, под которой угадывался округлый живот.

\- Этот почтенный господин прибыл в Вейр по делу, – с серьезным видом начал Т’мир. – Он управляющий лорда-холдера и разыскивает некоего юношу, который называет себя Фейт…

\- … пренебрегая родовым именем, полученным от весьма достойных предков, – подхватил К’тин и состроил постное лицо, явно выражавшее его отношение к семейным ценностям.

\- Добро пожаловать, господин управляющий, – пробурчал Фейт. – А теперь позвольте мне пройти – пора разжигать огонь, кла сам себя не сварит.

\- Извините, милорд, но мне необходимо с вами поговорить, – сказал мужчина, кажется, немало не смущенный столь прохладным приемом.

\- Вы меня с кем-то путаете, – твердо сказал Фейт.

\- Не думаю, – мужчина достал из-за пазухи аккуратно свернутый листок бумаги. – Узнаете?

На выполненном углем наброске Фейт выглядел немного моложе, и волосы были подлиннее, и вместе с тем не оставалось сомнений, что это он.

\- Я не совершил никаких серьезных проступков, по которым не истек бы срок давности. Так что…

\- Ваш отец при смерти, мой лорд. Он хочет успеть официально объявить вас наследником, чтобы потом у Конклава не было никаких возражений. Ваше присутствие очень желательно.

\- Почему я? – немного помолчав, спросил Фейт.

\- Ваш отец считает, что из всех его детей вы наиболее подходите на эту роль, – ровным голосом сказал мужчина. – И что вы будете хорошим правителем, с тем опытом, который вы приобрели во время своих странствий.

Риан едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Пышное слово «странствие» не очень-то подходило к путешествию с караваном торговцев в фургоне с сеном или в грязном трюме пиратского корабля.

Видимо, Фейт подумал о том же, потому что его губы на секунду дрогнули в попытке сдержать улыбку.

\- Вы должны отправиться со мной прямо сейчас.

\- Мы с Селитой отвезем вас, я хорошо знаю эти места, – сказал Т’мир. – И мы непременно навестим молодого лорда через некоторое время, чтобы убедиться в том, что он не изменил решение.

\- Вейры не вмешиваются в дела Холдов, – возразил управляющий.

\- Юноша находится под покровительством Вейра, пока не заявил обратного, – вмешался К’тин и ободряюще подмигнул Фейту. – Если что, мы выдернем тебя из Холда, как репку с грядки, только подай знак.

\- Дайте мне минуту, – не дожидаясь ответа, Фейт ухватил Риана за плечо и выволок из каморки наружу.

\- Итак… Что ты будешь делать дальше, Риан?

\- Раз уж не получилось найти отца… Вернусь в те края, откуда мать родом – может, разыщу кого-то из ее семьи…

\- Возьми, – Фейт осторожно пересадил Мэлл на плечо Риана.

\- Ты что, я не могу, ты же запечатлел ее!

\- Я тебе ее не насовсем отдаю, дурень! Как, по-твоему, мы друг друга отыщем? 

Когда осядешь где-нибудь на время, отошли ее в Вейр, к Т’миру, Селита даст ей ориентиры места, куда меня отвезет. Тогда мы сможем обмениваться письмами до тех пор, пока не встретимся снова. После того, как ты разберешься со своим прошлым и будешь готов подумать о будущем. А теперь поцелуй меня и простимся.

\- Тебе придется остаться в своем Холде, – Риан попытался говорить строгим голосом, но когда припухшие от ночных поцелуев губы так близко от его собственных, да еще соблазнительно приоткрыты, устоять трудно.

\- Похоже на то, – Фейт кивнул и втянул его в новый поцелуй, но на этот раз Риан перехватил инициативу.

\- Ты станешь лордом, – поймал убегавшую мысль Риан, когда им поневоле пришлось прерваться от недостатка воздуха.

\- Да, Риан. То есть тем, чье слово – закон для всех в его владениях, – Фейт сделал шаг назад и положил руки Риану на плечи. – Не пытайся пойти на попятный, Риан. Это все еще я, ты дал мне слово, дурень, и я люблю тебя. Просто привыкай к тому, что нам придется приложить чуть меньше усилий, чтобы иметь кусок хлеба и крышу над головой. Впрочем, управление Холдом тоже не очень-то простое занятие… Если, конечно, ты не заставишь меня повторить трюк Б’лера и отказаться от власти и положения ради любви.

\- Фейт, или как там тебя! – раздался громкий вопль К’тина. – Пошевеливайся, Т’мир уже погрузил господина управляющего на Селиту, так что тащи сюда свою высокородную задницу!

\- Не ходи со мной, а то ты еще разревешься при всех посреди Вейра, тебя засмеют, да и драконов перепугаешь. И помни – ты дал мне слово.

Листок бумаги с портретом так и остался в руке Риана. Он бережно свернул его и сунул за пазуху.

Не было ни боли, ни отчаяния – только чувство, что внутри что-то, бывшее теплым, нежным, живым, в одночасье остыло и окаменело.

Машинально он выполнял свою обычную работу, что-то отвечал, когда ему задавали вопросы, и кажется, даже ничего не уронил, не рассыпал и не напутал за весь день.

Сжевал ужин, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха еды, потом послушно отправился спать в свою постель – бездумно, как собака в свою конуру или скакун в стойло. 

Теперь, когда его никто не видел, можно было дать волю слезам, но у него ничего не получилось – только горло сжало судорогой. Мэлл, жалобно посвистывая, прижалась к нему своим теплым тельцем, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Риан накрылся одеялом и свернулся клубком, прижав к себе ящерку, и уткнулся носом в подушку Фейта, от которой так знакомо и сладко пахло. 

«Я так и не спросил его настоящее имя».

***  
На этот раз будить его пришел Т’мир. Риан догадался об этом, даже не открывая глаз – его всего лишь потрясли за плечо, а не спихнули с кровати, предварительно сдернув одеяло.

\- Хватит киснуть. Одевайся, ополосни свою зареванную рожицу и иди за мной. Б’лер хочет поговорить с тобой.

\- Зачем? – пробурчал Риан, тем не менее натягивая штаны: как бы он ни ворчал, ослушаться, зная крутой нрав Б’лера, ему и в голову не приходило. – Какое ему до меня дело? Всадники не интересуются делами холдеров.

\- Он – бронзовый, а значит, привык заботиться о других. Это у него в крови. И что бы ты там не надумал себе, тебя и Фейта он причисляет к тем, за кого несет ответственность, и неважно, что вы не всадники.

Б’лер отыскался на карнизе возле Ориента – огромный бронзовый лежал, подставив голову под руку всадника, который задумчиво поглаживал надбровье зверя.

\- Иди и займись чем-нибудь полезным, Т’мир, – негромко приказал Б’лер. – Возьми К’тина – он что-то киснет в последние дни – и погоняйте молодежь.

Ориент поднял голову, посмотрел на Риана и со вздохом опустил голову на лапы, прикрывая глаза. Рука всадника вновь потянулась к голове зверя.

\- Вы простились? – нарушил молчание Б’лер.

\- Да, еще вчера.

\- У него теперь будет немало хлопот. Управление Холдом требует много времени и сил.

\- Он справится, Фейта с детства учили тому, что для этого нужно, – безразлично сказал Риан.

\- А что насчет тебя, Риан? Может быть, ты объяснишь, почему ты так стремился сюда, что сорвался с насиженного места на теплом Юге ради того, чтобы мерзнуть в наших пещерах, мыть котлы и грести навоз? Неужели ты настолько хочешь стать всадником? Тогда мне придется тебя огорчить. Не сомневаюсь, наши зеленые всадники были бы только рады, если бы ты остался в Вейре, но драконы абсолютно уверены, что ты не пройдешь Запечатление. Твои ментальные способности намного ниже тех, что мы требуем от соискателей, но даже они не всегда получают драконов.

\- Дельфины разговаривали со мной, а зеленая королева Фейта выполняет мои приказы почти так же хорошо, как и его. А еще она показывает мне разные образы…

\- Файры охотно общаются с людьми, если им доверяют. А дельфины… Может, тебе стоит стать дельфинером. Говорят, в прежние времена это была почетная профессия. Морской Холд Иста охотно примет тебя, если ты захочешь возродить старую традицию.

\- Я не очень люблю море, – признался Риан.

\- Я видел немало мальчишек, которые не мыслят себе иной судьбы, кроме как запечатлеть дракона. Мне кажется, что ты не из их числа. И я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что ты хочешь задать мне какой-то вопрос и не решаешься. Может быть, именно сейчас подходящее время?

Поколебавшись, Риан достал из-за ворота медальон.

\- Это принадлежало моему отцу. Думаю, он был всадником.

\- Ты ошибаешься, – сказал Б’лер, мельком взглянув на медальон. – Ни один всадник не станет носить – или дарить кому-нибудь – подобную вещь.

\- Почему? Это же дракон!

\- Именно поэтому. Видишь ли, всадники очень суеверный народ. Как я убедился, за прошедшие четыреста с лишним оборотов изменилось многое, но не это. Издавна считалось, что, надевая украшение с изображением дракона, всадник наделяет его частью удачи, забирая ее у своего зверя. Дракон становится более уязвимым, может заболеть, получить рану или даже погибнуть. Поэтому всадники предпочитают носить знаки своих Вейров или украшения с камнями, и только. Однако могу тебя утешить – вещь эта недешевая, и работа тонкая, так что твой отец был с достатком. Может, мастер или зажиточный холдер…

\- Спасибо, я понял, – вздохнул Риан.

\- Я не против того, чтобы ты остался в Вейре, Риан. Ты неплохо справлялся на кухне и при желании мог бы обучиться какому-нибудь полезному ремеслу. Пойти учеником к шорнику, или к лекарю… Если сам этого захочешь. Ты сейчас в таком возрасте, когда нужно выбрать дело своей жизни. Раз уж ты не пошел по накатанной дорожке и покинул родные края, не упусти свой шанс заняться тем, что тебе по душе.

\- Сначала я должен закончить то, что начал. Побывать в тех местах, откуда родом моя мать. Вдруг там до сих пор живет кто-то из ее родных? А если мне повезет, они могут что-то знать и о моем отце. Может быть, тогда я что-то пойму и про себя.

\- Мы с Ориентом отвезем тебя, куда ты пожелаешь.

\- Слишком большая честь для меня. Бронзовый дракон командира крыла – не для простого мальчика с кухни.

\- Драконы сами решают, кто достоин их внимания, то же можно сказать и об их всадниках. Так что если ты не собираешься идти пешком – не упускай возможность.

\- Что ж, тогда отправимся в путь. Буду потом рассказывать детям и внукам о том, что летал на бронзовом, – отшутился Риан.

***  
Ориент приземлился на поляне у рыночной площади. Там уже грелись на солнышке голубой и зеленый драконы, которые почтительно посторонились, освобождая место своему более крупному собрату. Риан привычно спрыгнул с седла и строго приказал Мэлл устроиться повыше на ветках дерева и ждать, пока он подаст сигнал. И ни в коем случае не ввязываться в драки и не совать нос в мешки и кадушки приехавших на ярмарку холдеров.

\- В здешних краях Ярмарки устраивают нечасто, – пояснил Б’лер, – сегодня тут наверняка собрались все жители окрестных холдов и мастерских, и если кто-то что-то слышал о твоей семье, ты непременно это узнаешь.

\- Спасибо, Б’лер, – Риан пожал протянутую руку, потом обернулся к дракону и почтительно поклонился. – И тебе спасибо, Ориент.

«Удачи тебе, юноша».

Риан потряс головой, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышался, но, судя по хитрой усмешке всадника, Ориент и вправду попрощался с ним.

\- Передай мою благодарность К’тину и Т’миру. И береги… их.

\- Не сомневайся, о своих всадниках я позабочусь, – ухмыльнулся Б’лер, усаживаясь в седло.

Дракон оттолкнулся от земли, в несколько взмахов набрал высоту и вскоре исчез в Промежутке. Как показалось Риану, вместе с очередной главой его жизни.

Стоявшие поодаль зеваки уставились на него слишком пристально – не каждый раз на захолустную ярмарку кого-то привозят на драконе, да еще на огромном бронзовом. Привлекать к себе лишнее внимание Риану не хотелось, поэтому он поспешил смешаться с толпой, благо, на ярмарке это нетрудно.

За свои карманы Риан не беспокоился, поскольку они были пусты. Мешочек с захваченными из дома марками – у него так и не было случая их потратить – висел на шее рядом с медальоном.

С чего начинать расспросы, он и сам не знал. Показывать каждому встречному медальон было бы крайне неосторожно – во время своего путешествия с караваном он наслушался немало историй как о мелких воришках, способных на ходу срезать кошелек у зазевавшегося покупателя, так и о настоящих бандах, орудующих на ярмарке – им ничего не стоит загнать жертву в угол и изрядно облегчить карманы.

В конце концов Риан решил положиться на волю случая и стал просто бродить по ярмарке, прислушиваясь к разговорам и поглядывая по сторонам. На него никто не обращал внимания – подумаешь, еще один сынок мелкого холдера или торговца глазеет на товары, которые ему не по карману.

\- Ой, смотри, какой дракончик, словно живой! – услышал он восхищенный детский голосок и невольно обернулся.

Торговцев было двое – пожилой, но крепкий мужик, по самые глаза заросший бородой, и миловидная девушка. На лотке живописно громоздились ворохи тканей, по ветру развевались готовые полотняные рубахи и штаны; разноцветные ленты украшали центр прилавка.

Тут же были и ремешки, полотняные или сплетенные из веревок, с красивыми металлическими пряжками в виде цветов, птиц и зверей, среди которых был и дракончик, с виду родной брат того, который украшал медальон Риана. Материал был, конечно, попроще, дешевый сплав на основе меди, да и стоили ремешки недорого, хотя и радовали глаз.

Многоцветье и праздничный вид лотка невольно притягивал взор, так что рядом то и дело останавливались покупатели.

\- Красивая вещь, – сказал Риан, покрутив в руках ремешок.

\- Бери, мальчик, ремешок хороший, крепкий, сносу не будет, и куда дешевле, чем кожаный, – затарахтела девица. – А пряжка какая нарядная, погляди! Наш кузнец делал, Валериан. У него что ни вещь, то с выдумкой. Особенно дракончиков любит – такие у него хорошенькие выходят!

\- Ты, парень, если хочешь чего купить – милости просим. А нет – так прилавок не загораживай, – хмуро сказал торговец, почуяв в Риане зеваку, а не покупателя. – У нас тут дел невпроворот.

\- Давайте я вам помогу, – предложил Риан. – Платы мне не надо, только расскажите, как до Зеленого ручья добраться.

Так Риану пришлось срочно осваивать ремесло помощника приказчика. 

Недорогую, но добротную ткань покупали охотно, а ленточки, ремешки и прочую ерунду и вовсе разбирали влет – расход невелик, как не порадовать оставшихся дома ребятишек. Риан только успевал поворачиваться.

\- Вижу, хороший ты парень, работящий, – заметив его старания, подобрел хозяин. – Как тебя не отблагодарить? Мы домой налегке поедем, расторговались. Так что подвезем тебя почти до места.

 

Хозяин оказался не слишком общительным и разговорами не надоедал, только одобрительно хмыкнул, когда дорога пошла в гору и Риан, не дожидаясь команды, спрыгнул с телеги и зашагал рядом, чтобы облегчить ношу скакунам.

Даже слетевшая к Риану на плечо Мэлл не вызвала удивления – впрочем, в последнее время файры перестали быть диковинкой и на них мало обращали внимания. А уж зеленой тем более никого не удивишь.

Симпатичная дочка была вроде и не прочь поболтать с Рианом, но под строгим отцовским взглядом уселась с другого края телеги и скоро задремала. И неудивительно, на ярмарку всегда выезжали засветло, небось, утомилась за день.

Риан был рад, что его спутники не лезут к нему с расспросами и не отвлекают пустой болтовней. Ему было хорошо ехать вот так, в молчании, вдыхать запах сена, смотреть в небо… Это напомнило ему самое начало путешествия, вот только спутники были другие.

Дорога вилась между засеянных полей, затем спустилась под гору, и с обеих сторон потянулись виноградники – на лозах уже потихоньку наливались соком винные ягоды с полупрозрачной зеленой кожицей. Риан смотрел на них с любопытством – в его родных краях лоза не росла, вымерзала бы зимой. Хотя с многоцветностью тропических зарослей Южного здешним лесам было не сравниться.

\- Вон там, за холмом, холд Зеленого ручья, – старик махнул рукой в сторону едва заметной тропинки, убегающей в сторону от наезженной колеи. – Иди по той дорожке, мимо кузни – там Валериан живет, в пещере возле запруды, и через холмы – засветло дойдешь.

Старик оказался прав – тропинка вывела прямо к жилищу кузнеца. Кузница располагалась в пещере, образовавшейся от обрушения скалы – обвалившуюся часть заботливо надстроили, видимо, использовав для этого обломки. Сделано это было много оборотов назад, судя по потемневшим стыкам между камней. Из торчавшей над крышей трубы валил дым, сквозь распахнутую настежь дверь в глубине пещеры виднелись яркие всполохи огня.

Помедлив, Риан остановился на пороге, не зная, с чего начать. Расчёт его был прост – раз кузнец делает дешевые пряжки на продажу, то вряд ли часто имеет дело с более дорогими и изысканными украшениями. Есть – хоть и очень небольшой – шанс, что он вспомнит заказчика, для которого много оборотов назад сделал медальон.

\- Отойди-ка в сторону, парень, свет загораживаешь, – послышалось из кузницы.  
Риан растерянно замешкался у двери, не зная, какую именно сторону имел в виду невидимый собеседник.

\- Да заходи, не съем я тебя, – вслед за этими словами свет в глубине загорелся ярче, а потом застучал молоток.

Риан решительно двинулся вперед – в конце концов, если хозяин кузни не против вторжения, то почему не обождать внутри.

Почему кузнец не опасается незнакомых людей, живя в такой глуши, в стороне от людских поселений, Риан догадался быстро: дело даже не в целом наборе инструментов – молотов и клещей, разложенных на железном верстаке рядом с наковальней. Кузнец выглядел так, будто голыми руками управится с любым обидчиком, а если тот будет не один, то и остальным достанется. Роста он был чуть выше среднего, но под блестящей от пота кожей проступали внушительные мышцы.  
Кузнец прищурился, глядя на Риана – кузницу освещало только горевшее в горне пламя, и Риан стоял против света.

\- По делу или так, любопытствуешь? – спросил кузнец.

\- По делу, – осмелел Риан. – Ты Валериан, верно?

\- Раз по делу – жди, – кузнец прихватил клещами лежащий в горне ярко-алый кусок раскаленного металла и переложил на наковальню. – Не то заготовка перегреется. И скажи своему файру, чтобы сидел смирно, эти зверушки вечно лезут к огню.

Риан снял с плеча любопытно вертевшую носом Мэлл и пристроил на кованом сундуке у стены, подальше от очага.

А сам сделал еще пару шагов, невольно заглядевшись на то, как молоток вновь и вновь ударяет по куску раскаленного металла. Постепенно бесформенная заготовка менялась – Риан уже различал изогнутую плоскую фигуру.

\- Это подкова для скакуна?

\- Серп. Их хорошо берут на ярмарке.

Валериан придирчиво оглядел заготовку и снова сунул ее в огонь.  
\- Летом у меня много работы – со всех окрестностей несут серпы, косы, лемехи… Скакуны теряют подковы…

Валериан достал раскаленную заготовку из печи и снова взялся за молоток.

\- Хочешь попробовать? – неожиданно предложил он.

\- Конечно!

Риан торопливо схватил с верстака один из молотков и едва не выронил – тот оказался тяжелым, и ему пришлось перехватить его второй рукой, чтобы удержать.

Кузнец басовито рассмеялся.

\- До такого молота ты еще не скоро дорастешь, – заметил он. – Возьми тот, маленький, что с краю. Вот так… Перехвати покрепче и смотри внимательно…

***  
\- Неплохо для первого раза, – сказал Валериан, опуская готовый серп в воду. Тот зашипел – Мэлл испуганно захлопала крыльями и довольно точно воспроизвела этот звук.

Кузнец снова расхохотался.

\- Ну ты и трусишка! А еще зовешься огненной ящерицей!

Риан успокаивающе провел по спине Мэлл, и та поскорее вскарабкалась ему на плечо, опасливо поглядывая на огонь.

\- Пошли на воздух, небось совсем упарился тут, – прозорливо заметил кузнец. 

Они уселись на каменный порожек у входа в кузницу. Мужчина расстегнул ворот рубахи и с довольным вздохом подставил лицо вечернему ветерку.

В его чертах Риану привиделось что-то странно знакомое, но он никак не мог поймать смутное ощущение – впрочем, за последнее время он видел так много новых лиц…

\- Так что ты хотел спросить, парень?

\- О своих родственниках. Они жили здесь неподалеку, оборотов двадцать назад. В холде Зеленого ручья.

\- Я их помню, – помолчав, сказал Валериан. – Только никого из них не осталось, наш лорд уже давно отдал холд другой семье.

\- Что с ними случилось? – растерянно спросил Риан.

\- Старшая дочь, Айлина, вышла замуж и перебралась на север, а остальные умерли во время эпидемии, хорошо хоть самого младшего, Телемира, к тому времени забрали в Вейр. Он иногда навещает меня, когда патрулирует в наших краях со своей зеленой. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Риан снял с шеи медальон.

\- Это твоя работа?

\- Вне всякого сомнения. Как тебя, ты говоришь, зовут?

\- Риан. Айлина – моя…

\- Твоя мать. Я понял. Как она?

Риан опустил голову, стараясь справиться с внезапно подступившими к горлу слезами.

\- Значит, она тебя Рианом назвала… Не думал, что когда-нибудь свидимся.

\- Почему она не осталась с тобой? – осмелев, спросил Риан.

\- Молодость нетерпелива. Я был всего лишь подмастерьем кузнеца, и мне надо было трудиться еще несколько лет, чтобы получить разрешение ставить на свои изделия клеймо цеха и брать за них настоящую цену. А ей хотелось иметь свой дом, много детишек, и чтобы ее первенец получил в наследство холд и надел земли.

\- Ты простил ее?

\- Не сразу. Когда стал старше и понял, что каждый сам выбирает свою судьбу. Надеюсь, она была счастлива.

\- Я не знаю, – Риан шмыгнул носом. В конце концов, его покрасневшие глаза можно списать на дым и копоть от очага.

Валериан легко поднялся с порожка.

\- Не хочешь еще попробовать?

\- Конечно. Мне понравилось.

\- В нашей семье все работали с металлом. Мой отец, дед… Кто-то ковал оружие или сельскохозяйственные орудия, а мне всегда нравилось делать что-то особенное. Оставайся, поучу тебя, может, придется по сердцу, и по нашей дороге пойдешь. А если нет – мир велик.

\- Я согласен. Но сначала… У тебя не будет листка пергамента? Мне нужно написать другу.

\- Найдется. Вот только скороходы в наших краях нечастые гости.

\- Ничего, у меня есть куда более надежный способ доставлять письма.

Риан расправил на коленях пергамент и занес над ним обожженный грифель.


	4. Эпилог

_10 оборотов спустя. Холд ***_

Утренний ветерок ворвался в узкое окно башни. Риан смотрел на празднично украшенный холд: полотнища флагов развевались по ветру, посреди чисто выметенного и ухоженного – ни одной травинки! – двора устанавливали высокий помост для арфистов. Все, как и положено на свадьбе наследника Холда.

За спиной послышался шорох, шаги, слегка приглушенные ковром, а потом он почувствовал чужое дыхание на своей шее, а вокруг талии знакомым движением обвились руки.

\- Похоже, все сделано как надо, – через плечо Риана Фейт обвел открывающуюся ему панораму пристальным и придирчивым взглядом. – Однако не помешает все еще раз проверить.

\- Не спеши, гости прибудут только к обеду, – Риан слегка откинул голову, подставляя шею под ласковое прикосновение губ. – Можем отправиться в постель и доспать…

\- Ну уж нет! – живо возразил Фейт. – Знаю я твое «доспать»… Мне сегодня предстоит сидеть в кресле Владетеля, а оно твердое и жесткое. Не хочу портить торжественный момент ерзаньем и болезненными гримасами.

\- Я вовсе не собирался мешать тебе выполнять обязанности Лорда и хозяина празднества. Твой зад останется в целости. Есть и другие способы… провести утро. Я мог бы, например, приласкать твоего маленького дракончика…

\- Маленького? – возмутился Фейт. – Во имя Первого Яйца, скажи-ка мне, с каких пор тебя не устраивает его размер?

Завалить Риана обратно на кровать не составило труда. Впрочем, он сопротивлялся только для вида.

\- Думаешь, я не понял, что ты дразнишь меня, чтобы заманить в постель и соблазнить? – прошептал Фейт и словно в наказание чувствительно куснул Риана за ухо. И тут же зализал пострадавшее место, давая понять, что рассердился не всерьёз.

\- Пусть они полетают вместе, – Риан дернул завязку своих штанов и пристроил оба члена в свою ладонь. – В конце концов, без тебя праздник все равно не начнется.

***  
Своими обязанностями Лорда Фейт, тем не менее не пренебрег: тщательно проверил, как идет подготовка к приему гостей и к празднику. Сопровождавшие его и Риана слуги делали вид, что не замечают алых отметин в распахнутом вороте своего Лорда, как и растрепанных волос и слишком яркого румянца на щеках его спутника. Впрочем, для них это зрелище было вполне привычным.

\- Родственники невесты прибыли слишком рано, – посетовал Фейт. – Пусть их отведут в гостевые покои и подадут кла… И предложат перекусить – многие, наверное, выехали засветло… Иногда мне кажется, что легче отразить атаку Нитей, чем нашествие гостей!

\- Начинай привыкать, – ехидно посоветовал Риан. – Сколько всего еще предстоит – официальное представление наследника Конклаву, визиты новых родственников, крестины…

\- Скорлупа и осколки, Риан, ты не помогаешь мне, а только расстраиваешь!

\- Мастер Риан, Мастер Риан, – мальчик-слуга подергал Риана за рукав, привлекая внимание. – Там вас спрашивают – синий всадник из Исты…

\- К’тин? – обрадовался Риан. – С вашего позволения, я оставлю вас ненадолго, мой лорд.

\- Вали уже, – проворчал Фейт. – И не вздумай засесть с ним за бенденское, дел еще куча.

К’тина Риан застал во дворе – тот громко распоряжался, чтобы его дракону принесли кадку воды – проточной, не из колодца! – и строго проследили, чтобы никакие недомерки из Холда не глазели на его зверя и тем более не пытались потрогать за хвост или лапу.

\- А где же Т’мир? – поинтересовался Риан, обменявшись с всадником положенными по этикету приветствиями и получив сверх того дружеский шлепок по заднице.

\- Твой любимый дядюшка только что вернулся из брачного полета. Навестит тебя позже, когда будет в состоянии сесть на дракона. В ближайшие сутки Б’лер точно не выпустит его из кровати. В последние обороты никто не рискует отправить дракона за Селитой – поняли, что ни Ориент, ни Б’лер своего не упустят.

\- Пора и тебе остепениться, всадник, – заметил Риан.

\- Я слышал, у Фейта куча родни, и все как один голубоглазые блондины. Попрошу его найти мне мальчика посимпатичнее, который захочет попытать счастья на площадке Рождений. Кстати, у нас зреет очередная кладка Пириты, драконы бенденских кровей, лучшие на Перне – нельзя упускать такой случай… Кстати, о бенденском – я надеюсь, вы поставили его заранее в холодное место? Теплое вино хуже скисшего молока…

Риан тяжело вздохнул – дегустации было не миновать.

***  
По причине хорошей погоды церемонию решено было провести прямо во дворе. Гости столпились у главных дверей, обитых бронзой, которые были широко распахнуты – до Падения оставалось еще несколько дней, так что ради такого события можно было пойти на нарушение строгих правил.

Послышался восхищенный шепот – в дверях появился Фейт под руку с невестой. Строгий ценитель женской прелести вряд ли назвал бы ее красавицей, однако в свадебном платье традиционного ярко-алого цвета она напоминала полураспустившуюся розу и была прекрасна, как любая девушка в самый важный день своей жизни.

Надо сказать, Фейт рядом с ней выглядел ничуть не хуже. Истинный лорд: с высоко поднятой головой, в парадном камзоле, поверх которого красовалась золотая цепь со знаком Холда. Но Риан знал, что под камзолом и шелковой рубашкой, возле сердца, на тонком кожаном шнурке – заветный дракончик. На счастье, как сказал когда-то Риан, отдавая его возлюбленному при первой встрече после долгой разлуки, затянувшейся почти на целый оборот.

Даже когда в Холде наступили тяжелые времена, Фейт наотрез отказался продать знак дракона, хотя торговцы предлагали немалую сумму – и материал, и работа, по их мнению, того стоили.

Не снимал его, ни когда наравне со своими работниками трудился в поле, спасая остатки урожая после страшной засухи, ни когда выхаживал в лазарете больных после эпидемии, ни в постели во время их с Рианом нечастых встреч.

И до сих пор не перестал его носить – хотя Холд уже который оборот богател и процветал, а Риан из безвестного ученика кузнеца превратился в Мастера, несмотря на молодость, уважаемого в своем цехе и за его пределами.

\- Говорят, мастер Риан сам сделал кольца для новобрачных. В виде двух дракончиков, сцепившихся хвостами, – услышал Риан у себя за спиной и усмехнулся. Если ему дракончик принес на хвосте счастье, может, и новой паре, которая сегодня соединит свои сердца, принесет счастье на хвосте. Сцепит их крепко-крепко…

Риан поднял голову и улыбнулся своему Лорду, который передал невесту зардевшемуся от смущения жениху и отошел в сторону, уступая место мастеру арфистов, готовому засвидетельствовать совершение обряда.

***  
\- Воистину счастливый день! – сказал Фейт, в изнеможении падая в кресло. – Наконец-то Лорды Конклава перестанут наперебой подсовывать мне своих дочек, внучек и племянниц, потому что «у Холда должны быть наследники, да побольше, чтобы нам было из кого выбрать, когда вы покинете этот мир». Уверен, братишка не подведет – и оборота не пройдет, как нашему арфисту придется записать новое имя в архив Холда. Надеюсь, там достаточно чистых станиц. У невесты десяток сестер и братьев, и она всерьез надеется не отстать от матери.

\- Не жалеешь, что у тебя не будет такого праздника? – спросил Риан. – Свадьбы, невесты в алом платье, лордов, мастеров и предводителей, которые слетятся тебя поздравить, арфистов, которые сложат песню для Лорда и его Леди?

\- Мы говорили об этом много раз, – холодно ответил Фейт. – Не заставляй меня думать, что я наскучил тебе.

«Надо же, опять стальные нотки в голосе и высокомерный тон. Услышав, не поверишь, что этот красивый и гордый мужчина всего-то десяток оборотов назад мыл посуду на кухне и отдавался мне на соломе в грязной каморке. Впрочем, и я уже не тот бездомный бродяжка, которого выставили из родного холда с парой марок в кармане».

\- Я помню твои слова, – примирительно сказал Риан. – Что ты уже отдал мне все, что жених обещает невесте в свадебной клятве.

\- Мне не нужно приносить клятву в присутствии множества людей, чтобы любить тебя, Риан. Достаточно того, что ты будешь со мной. А что до песен – я и сам сочиню их для тебя.

конец


End file.
